Twisted Destiny Part 1: Half Blood Prince
by lrugyrgna
Summary: THE END IS HERE!decpetion, betrayal, powers, teachers, lies, truths, secrets, quidditch, harry, Vampires, elves, Voldie, death eaters, the order, the junior order, classes, new classes, aquaintances, founder, heirs, dead people, spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Destiny: The Green Flame Torch…                             

By: ettedanreb

Disclaimer: I own nothing except those you don't recognize. 

A/n: I'm really sad at my 'retiring' my other fics but I promise that this would be a compilation of both ideas. Thanks to all those who reviewed my other stories. I'll delete it soon so that it wouldn't scare the bandwith of FF.net. Besides, I got lost there because of the six weeks I was deprived of a computer. I lost the plot… Anyway, I plan to make this 100 chapter long. 

….

…

…

Don't worry it's a joke but you never know…Anyway, thanks for those who read my other story. I just really think that it hasn't got direction anymore. I was also too busy that when I write, I write useless things there without noticing.

THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW. If you review I might get the next chapter earlier. Or mabe I could post two chapters if there is no cliffie on the other. Hehe… evil

p.s.: Sorry but my grammar sucks so if you want to correct me, then please. Just don't trash it too much. There are ways to criticize imaginatively. I'm also looking for a Beta. It won't affect updates much since I can give it like two chapters before. I've done some chappies already. But they're short ones, mind you…

Finally, after a day's work a boy named Harry finally was allowed to lie in the grass, exhausted from the day's work. He was still given a lot of work even with Moody's threat, at least not as much as before. "Dinner!" Petunia called. He was already getting bored because he had done the very same things for four weeks now. He went inside careful not to mess with the cleanliness of the house. As always, Dinner was silent. His "family" despised him beyond means because of his unusual characteristics, being a wizard. The only reason that they couldn't do anything to the boy is because he was guarded by some able wizards. But it didn't stop Harry from getting angry with them especially at Dumbledore. He walked cautiously back to his room. And there he burst out his angst.

"It's so unfair, I'm stuck here doing the same thing every single day. Why the heck do I have to stay inside the perimeter of this house? It's really unfair. I can't even go to the Weasleys… and all I could do is think about Sirius." But soon he found out that he wasn't alone in the room as someone suddenly appeared at the corner of his room.

"Please understand Mr. Potter that Dumbledore has his reason. Give him time and he may give his reasons." The guy had probably been around 25. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing an open green cloak, which showed that he was carrying a dagger, ninja stars, a katana and his wand.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at being kept secrets. How can I live my life if I don't know what to avoid? When you meet him tell him that I want answer!" Harry said angrily but he didn't hear the boy's response as he fell asleep in his bed not minding any know prying eyes like the boy. The next day, HaHaHarry woke up with the feeHarry woke up with the thought of SC, D squared (same crap, different day) He didn't know how very wrong he is.

~~~

In an alternate Universe…

There were a lot of people in the gathering hall, about a hundred or so. The hall was arranged like the great hall in Hogwarts, with a "staff table". The only difference is that it was filled with many circular table unlike the long tables of Hogwarts. There sat all the important people (dead headmasters, ministers and very powerful people). The Higher Council were seated in the 'staff table'(Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, Helga).

"The meeting is now called to order. Our agenda for this night is to determine how much knowledge and power we are to give the heir of Hogwarts. The table is now open for your arguments," Merlin said. A lot of hands were raised. He called James Potter first.

"I think that we should lend him the oldest of all knowledges, back to Merlin's time. He needs these because it is more powerful than the spells used today. He can also teach it to some selected people like the future headmaster-"

"Which happens to be him," Lily noted.

"Yeah. On the power, I suggest that we give him something equivalent to Godric's as he is his ancestor. It is also so that he may match the power Voldemort has now. Did you know that it has morphed? Give him time and he would rise to be more powerful than Dumbledore."

"Any objections?" Merlin said.

"What if he uses it in bad ways, remember, the spells, which the people consider ancient, and his power could cause The Apocalypse if used for wrong means," Starra Amidala said.

"I doubt it. He is my son, raised by people who doesn't appreciate him then finds appreciation, raised under the eye of Albus Dumbledore and the eye of my friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who became more melancholy after his time in Azkaban. Besides, he hates Voldemort because of the fact that he killed a lot of people including me, my wife, his friend and his godfather," James said defensively.

"No, I mean what if he uses it based on hatred and pure anger. Even if he hates Voldemort, extreme emotions could lead to an apocalyptic backlash on the earth," Starra Amidala argued.

"We could ask Albus to teach Harry Anger Management to keep him under control at all times," Lily suggested.

"That's a great idea. How much power are we going to give him?" Tomoyo Yuuki asked.

"How about making him as powerful as Godric?" Kino Santos asked.

"Any special reasons?" Godric asked in curiosity.

"To give both sides a fair chance," Fate answered. She appeared out of nowhere alongside with Destiny. They could use anything to take form. They used clouds this time. Their voices were airy and very scary… (Try Amy Lee's voice in going under [Evanescence] + more air in to her voice)

"You just have to decide on how to make him stronger than he is by teaching other spells and other ways you could think of, bye!!" Destiny teased and both of them disappeared.

"Well, we can't twist them both, they run the world. So are we going to teach him other spells?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, but the older ones should be our priority," Juan Dela Cruz answered. He was the previous headmaster of The South East Asia University of Witchcraft, Wizardry and the Arts. The room was filled with nods of approval.

"I see. All our agendas for the day has been met. Any questions?" Merlin asked.

"Who, where, when and How are we going to teach him?" Rose Evans asked. She was the oldest of the Evans sisters.

"Dumbledore, at Hogwarts, as soon as possible and through Dumbledore. Dumbledore had this training before. There are only few things that have changed. Anything else? None? Good night then," Merlin said. They were about to retire to their rooms when they heard a crash. All got their wands out. Even in another universe, they still brought their auror training. James, Lily and Rose walked to the man. They were surprised to see…

~~~

Harry felt another wave of coldness sweep through him. He kind of guessed what it was but really hoped he's wrong. His family, thankfully, were out doing shopping. It was getting nearer and nearer. All of a sudden, he heard a knock at the door. He didn't dare speak to hide the fact that there was somebody in the house. Too bad some light were on, an evident sign that someone is inside the house. It was a good thing that the Dursleys were at a party. Slowly and quietly, he went to his room looking frantically for a way to get help. He can't risk doing another violation, not when the Ministry knew that DA ventured to the department of mysteries. _Heck, I don't care anymore if I get expelled!_ He forgot all his musings and went back down to await for the dementors. With a blast, the door opened.


	2. liabilities

This _story_ and _chapter_ is dedicated to **Envy101** more commonly known as Chachs… She's my beta, and my first reviewer… love you Chay,,, innocently of course. LOL!

This chapter is dedicated to **Slimpun**, **lmill123** and **TuxedoMac**. Thank you very much. 

**Disclaimer:** Of course, you all know that nothing is mine exept for the utterly crazy ending that twists the whole world upside down… LOL,,, I was exaggerating. You all know that I can't achieve a feat such as that. I wish I could chane the world but of course, I can't do that. But I'll try, I promise. HAHAHA LOL!

Sorry but Sirius' sister took over… don't worry she's under control now.

A/N: sorry for not updating. Yes, I know it was our vacation. But I was lazy. My internet is slow and I'm not that patient. Besides, I was too preoccupied writing out this story that when I feel up to writing, I write the next chapters and forget this. Promise, I won't do that next chapter. 

**_Chapter two- _**_Liabilities****_

Sirius!!!

"Sirius! what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that he was destined to stay here?" James exclaimed.

"I don't understand. He isn't," Godric said. He knew all who were destined to stay there and Sirius was not in the list last time he checked which was a day ago.

"I kinda 'apparated' while thinking of the two of you. Do you know how boring it is to stay in a completely empty room?" Sirius said.

"But that's impossible!" Salazar said in fury.

"I just accidentally died by falling into a portal to the world-of-no-return. So can I stay here for a while? Please…" Sirius pleaded with puppy-eyes to the four founders and Merlin.

"Fine, it's not like we could do anything about it. Just make sure you become an asset and not a liability," Merlin said with a fiery twinkle in his eyes. (a/n: Thanks Chay)

"Ok, but I just want to make it clear that I'm not a business!" Sirius said in mockery.

"Where did you get that characteristic of being corny?" Merlin said in irritation.

"Let me see…from you," Sirius said. James, Lily and Rose was on the verge of laughing. So were the other people who heard. Merlin had an expression of a cross between between laughter and being anger however, he ended up laughing, in the end. Everyone laughed at Merlin's reaction.

"As I was saying, Good night. Sirius you can stay wherever you want just beware of getting lost. Good night everybody," Merlin said; because he was respected, the others returned the greeting.

James showed Sirius to a room that was not occupied. He invited Sirius to their room while Lily invited Rose. 

"Long time no see, Rose," Sirius said.

"You know each other?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"Of course, three months before your death, she visited me. She asked me to take care of you. That's how I knew her even though she studied in Salem. Too bad you two had to be separated," Sirius enthusiastically said.

"I thought we were three?" Rose asked.

"Well, Petunia isn't much of a sister. She loathed me because I was a witch. I didn't know back then that we were adopted. So I thought I was muggle-born."

"As I was saying. She didn't go to you because she was afraid of your reaction. She was the oldest and she shouldn't have left you. Three days after I just heard that she died of an attack in her workplace. I didn't tell you because I don't want to worry you or something. I'm surprised. You that you haven't talked about me for what… almost 16 years?" Sirius said trying to look hurt but failed badly. They all laughed and Sirius complained about being the clown. That just made them laugh harder. When the laughter died down, James spoke up.

"So how was the ever so loved world before you died?" 

"Voldemort rose again and Harry got in great trouble again for the fifth year running. In his first he stumbled on a fight for the philosopher's stone, the Chamber of Secrets in his second, A 'mass murderer' in his third, the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's rebirth in his fourth and my death plus Voldermort again in his fifth."

"Hmm… he seems to have inherited a lot of things from you, James. He even inherited the magnet from you," Rose teased. 

"What magnet?" James asked. The three laughed at James' response. "What?"

"Magnet for trouble, dummy!" Lily said. James put on a sour face but evaded the topic.

"Let's talk tomorrow. I'm tired," James said then Sirius and Rose went back to their rooms.

~~~

Harry already knew this would happen. He tried casting the Expecto Patronum spell but because of recent events, he only managed a faint one. He also saw some Deatheaters around. Luckily, for Harry, there were some wizards arriving. 

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted to a Deatheaters. Remus' arrival lightened up Harry and he was able to concentrate on a happy memory. Sadly for him, it  only brought a weak Patroni. He really was upset and angry of himself because of his standings.

"Avada Kedavra!" A death eater said pointing his wand to Harry. 

"Harry look out!" Remus shouted as Mundungus jumped to push him. For a moment Harry thought that Fletcher was hit by the spell. He tilted his head to him and saw that he was alive and ready to standup. Harry thought that this was unfair to the people protecting him. Why would they want to be protecting him with their life? Harry got angry and a sudden power surge filled the room. No one saw it except Harry. They only knew that something happened because of the sudden energy the Order had. The Deatheaters couldn't hear anything because of their cracked eardrums caused by the power surge but the Order didn't know this. The Deatheater's senses were not working anymore. The Death Eaters were at a loss. 

In time the dementors were wiped out. The Voldemort's minions were immediately eradicated. Unfortunately, their leader, who wasn't affected by the surge for some reason, didn't want any prisoners on the light side. He apparated all Deatheaters's to a place unknown to anybody except Deatheaters's and Voldemort. Remus went to Harry to see if he was alright.

"Alright Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…" With that, Harry fainted.

~~~

At Hogwarts…

"Albus, I can't understand it. He hasn't been like this before. He already mastered the Patronus. I can't understand why he fainted using that." Remus fretted.

"I know but I don't understand either. Maybe we can ask him some questions when he wakes up. Maybe it's because of depression. Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to leave him with the Dursleys this year. It's all maybes. It's good that I asked the Ministry to allow him to use magic," Dumbledore sighed. Their side becomes unluckier by the minute, first, Voldemort's rebirth, the world's blindness, Umbridge's appointment, Sirius' death, his mistakes, and now this?

"Albus are you listening to me?" Remus asked.

"Sorry, I was just caught in my thoughts," Dumbeldore said.

"Anyway, I said "Are we going to wake him?" Remus asked.

"Absolutely, no. Let's leave him for a while. I believe you have some things to do," Albus said and they left him to Madame Pomfrey.

~~~

Happy birthday Harry… 

Who was that? Is it my birthday?

_Of course, it is, silly._

Who the heck is that?

Language Harry. If you want to know, why don't you open your eyes? 

Harry opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that he wasn't in a room in Hogwarts. 

"Hi. I didn't know you were that silly. But knowing who your father is, I shouldn't be surprised," a girl said. She had red hair, green eyes and looked like his mom. But she wasn't because her nose, lips and eyes somehow made her look different. It didn't look like his mum's.

"No, Harry I'm not your mom, I'm her sister. Nice to meet you, I'm Rose."

"Uh… nice to met you too," Harry said awkwardly. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in… I don't now. This place doesn't really have a name. Let's just say that this is a place somewhere in your subconscious mind but it's powered by magic. That is the reason why everything that happens here is true. All that will happen here will affect your physical body back in reality. It's really complicated so just accept it and don't ask."

"Sorry and thanks. So how can I go back?" Harry asked.

"Merlin can take you back. But he is probably who brought you here. For now, how about a tour? I'll show you to your parent's room," Rose said.

"They're here?" Harry asked in disblief.

"Of course, all powerful light wizards come here. You'd come here when you die but don't wish to die soon."

"Sure. Er… is Sirius here?" Harry asked.

Thank you to all of you who took the time to review. It is greatly appreciated… pls review again. (always alphabetical)

**Envy101:** Next time I'll call you Chay because you keep changing pen names… hmm, I think I'll change mine in the future. Nah! Thanks for the review(sorta). Thanks for being my beta. Promise, I'll dedicate every chappie to you… hehe.

**lmill123:** Yes, ron did but I said everyone but one,, guess who wouldn't betray him… Dumbledore? Well, this I can tell I've written small bits of the future and what you think wouldn't happen. I can't do that… Fate and Destiny will always be interfering. (I just love the art of exaggeration, understatement and anti-climax… hehe watch out)

**Slimpun:** Thank you very much…

**TuxedoMac:** Hi again! Yes, he will. Longer chapters? Maybe. I've written some but they're short, about 1000 words on the minimum. But I have two chapies under 1000 and some exceeding 2000. Kinda weird ne? But anyway, it gives me a lot of room for cliffies… muhahaha but remember the fact that I love anti-climaxes (?)

Pls review, it's just down there. You see the blue button that says go?

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter three

Twisted Destiny

Chapter three-arrival

This chapter is dedicated to **TuxedoMac**.

This story and chapter is dedicated to my friend and beta, **Envy101. **She is also celebrating her birthday 2day... Let's all greet her a very merry birthday... **Happy birthday!!! Happy Birthday... **so that gives me three reasons why this chapter is dedicated to you! hehehe dedications!!!!…. When will you release that angel of yours?

* * *

"Of course, all powerful light wizards go here. You'd go here when you die but don't wish to die soon."

"Sure. Er… is Sirius here?" Harry asked.

"I believe he isn't supposed to be here. I don't know why but he's a good person as far as I can tell." Rose then led Harry to Lily and James' room. They found both reading a book, The Theory of Powers by Merlin for James and The Charm of Magic by Merlin for Lily. They were so engrossed that they did not notice the arrival of the two. Harry was amazed by his parents. They were diligent into keeping and expanding their knowledge even if they were dead. Rose told him to sit and watch. Harry submitted not knowing any other options. Rose muttered something under her breath and all of a sudden James and Lily was drenched in cold water.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" James said.

"Yeah sis. We could prank you in revenge." Lily exclaimed.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I brought company and you can get back on him 'cause he's the reason I went here and tried to get your attention," Rose said.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "Blame Merlin."

"How did I get into your conversation?" Merlin said at the door. "In case you haven't noticed it's Harry you're talking about. You know? You're son?"

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"How? When? What?" James asked in astonishment.

"I brought him here to include him in the conference later at lunch," Merlin said going away without another word.

"So how are you?" James asked. Harry's face dropped.

"I'm fine, considering that my parents are dead, my godfather is dead, my schoolmate is dead and lots of people are dying because of me," Harry said sarcastically. Lily was taken aback.

"Harry don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame it's Voldemort or us. We're sorry we left you with a destiny like yours," Lily said.

"Fine. But I'm still not saying that I'm going to stop blaming myself. I'll try. It's so unfair. What gives them the right to keep secrets from me? It's not as if they're the one who's going to fight him in the end!" Harry replied angrily. What followed was an awkward silence. No one seemed to know how to react. After a while James decided to change the topic.

"So what position are you in?" James asked. Lily and Rose gawked at him. Harry was caught unawares.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked politely.

"You're in the house team for quidditch right? If not, you might as well run for your life, because I'll kill you if you say no."

"Sorry, I'm not," Harry lied to see the reaction on his father's face. Harry wanted badly to laugh aloud. His father was angry, surprised, disappointed, sad all at the same time. His jaw dropped to the point that Harry feared that it wasn't attached to his face anymore.

"Before you kill me, I just wanted to say that I was just kidding," Harry said. There, he let out his laughter. They all laughed except James.

"That wasn't very nice. I almost killed you, you know?"

"I'm a seeker, by the way." James then asked what's so special about him being seeker knowing that the Potters all have a reputation of being different and unusual compared to other players. James never lost any game except one and he was scouted for the national team, an opportunity he turned down because of Voldemort.

"Well, I was recruited when I was in my first year and I never lost any game except one in my third year," Harry said awkwardly. He wasn't used to bragging. James and Harry talked about Quidditch and the girls just muttered "Boys".

Lunch came. It was something that Harry anticipated for hours. He would finally learn something about him.

"Welcome to our luncheon meeting, as muggles say it. Now, I want you to first indulge in our elegant buffet prepared by our loyal house elves. And please don't be shy as our meeting might last hours." James motioned Harry to follow them. Oblivious to Harry, Sirius was present but he was hidden by Merlin's power. They didn't want Harry to be motivated to die just so he would be able to go to this plane. Sirius agreed with what they had said. They would first try to force Harry to return then after once or twice they would let him see Sirius. Harry returned to where they were sitting and immediately someone talked to him until he had talk to almost all present.

"Now on to business. As we all know, the real world is facing peril. Voldemort is back. His power is increasing more and more with time. We estimated that his power will be greater than before. So, we have come to a decision. As talked yesterday, we will give knowledge and power to the one destined to equal him."

Merlin said.

"Mr. Potter if you would?" Merlin said. James cracked a joke, "Which Potter? There must be a lot of Potters in here."

"James, you know well who we are talking about. I am Serious you know?" Merlin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No you're not, you're Merlin." The hall laughed again. James' father decided to stop his son. He went to James smacked him in the head and reprimanded him. "This is not the time James, not the time."

"Sorry Father." Harry was astounded. His grandfather seemed have garnered a better respect of his authority than the greatest wizard that ever-lived.

"Harry if you would?" Merlin said deciding to use Harry's first name just so James' couldn't twist it. Harry submitted. Who wouldn't when you had no wand to use or no knowledge whatsoever of how to go back to the real world?

Harry blushed. Being in front of powerful people, you knew only in books while you are just a wizard-in-training with a power trivial compared to them, will really make you blush. (A/N: Just imagine being in a room filled with all your crushes and people you admire.) Harry then felt sad and angry remembering the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't show it though, it would really look disrespectful if he did that.

"By the power vested in me," Merlin said. James remarked, "By who, your mother?" James was astounded when Merlin replied. "No, by the council. As I was saying; by the power vested in me by powers unknown and by the supreme council of wizards, witches, warlocks, mages and soul dwellers, I sadly put upon your shoulders the responsibility to the knowledge of the council and the power we have decided to share." Harry felt warmth. Even before Merlin could finish, he screamed in agony. Agony caused by conflicting powers in him. By the time his parents, Aunt and an invisible Sirius went to help him, he blacked out.

**Tuxedo Mac**: sorry for the error. It's my fault. I was a bit sleepy when I revised it… very sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You psychic or anything? Hehe… good thing you had that dream. Yeah, you have a point. My explanation would just be that he's a teenager who always have mood swings. Your comment that he doesn't need lessons on anger management correct but I have written already that part and I think I don't want to write it again. Sorry… I want to end this story already. I'm excited because the ending is really TWISTED… hehe watch out…. I'm about ready to tell it but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Thanks for the lengthy review. I enjoyed reading it.

Sorry if the reply was weird, i wrote this when i was high with chocolate hehe... sugar rush... (I just added this before posting =) hope you had fun!)

**Envy101:** Hiya! Sorry you had to point out a lot of problems. You see, my problem is that I just write. I mean I just write without reading it. You get the point. Thank you… I don't really want to bother you. Thank you…. Maraming maraming salamat. Oh didja know that biyahe means travel? Hehe nothing… I'm just listening to viaje tiempo atras… we also use biyahe (Travel) and atras (move backward) HApppy BIrthday! happy birthday!!! Hey i don't need to learn html anymore just to use ff.net! this editor is kinda cool!!!


	4. Fun

**Please read... hehe... of course you'd read it,,, why else would you have gone this far? LOL**

* * *

Twisted destiny: Green Flame Torch...

_By: Ettedanreb_

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own this. I won't put this next time since I already said that this is not mine. Besides, JKR said in an interview that she was flattered and didn't mind her fans writing fanfiction… so say good bye to the disclaimer… she'll leave next chappie… hehe

**A/n:** This version will have a lot of mistakes since it's not betaed. But it's still dedicated to **Envy101**. After all I've already dedicated the whole story to her…

Thanks to **Shdurrani, VolleyPickle16 and TuxedoMac**… Let the games begin! (hehe, sorry private joke)

**Chapter four- Departure**

_Even before Merlin could finish, he screamed in agony. Agony caused by conflicting powers in him. By the time his parents, Aunt and an invisible Sirius went to help him, he blacked out._

"Why did he faint? Can you explain what happened Merlin? After all, you are the most knowledgeable around here," James said angrily. They were in a guest room a bit near Harry's room.

"James stop fretting around. It's not really life threatening. It was expected actually. You do realize that were forcing him to learn like a lot of books extinct in the real world for like a few minutes? You also expect him not to experience pain after receiving powers that are from the outside? It was expected that he would have overload and faint. It might take a while for him to regain consciousness. But at least the knowledge and power is there. We didn't really have to add in the power if only Tom hadn't regained his powers by way of that ritual. Try adding his power to Harry's power what would you get? Put 2 and 2 together and what do you get? Besides have you forgotten that he was also a semi-heir of Grindelwald (spelling?) James you know what we are talking about. Besides if he had died, wouldn't you be happy that he would be here with us?" Merlin said not letting James answer and of his questions. It was rhetoric anyway except the last. Merlin didn't really mean it. It was just for effect.

"Fine, I won't fret. But how can you say such a thing? I wouldn't want him to die. I want him to enjoy his life!" James said furiously. Lily and Sirius (now visible) held him so that he wouldn't be able to attack Merlin.

"I just added it so that you would be able to look through things in some positive manner. My mistake, I am sorry. James, why don't you sit over there and stop being a mother. I'm not letting you in Harry's room until you calm down to the point that you could levitate using your air elemental," Merlin said in a tone that reminded Sirius of McGonagall's sternness. James couldn't protest and just went to the chair. He wondered if he could use the Wingardium Leviosa charm until Merlin said as an afterthought, "No cheating!" Merlin left Lily and Sirius to watch James. He didn't want to see the room in ruins when he comes back.

* * *

**Two weeks later… (Yes, I admit that I'm cruel)**

Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He found that he was in a room that had Gryffindor colors. The furnishing was superb. There was a marble table beside his bed where a lamp is found. It had patterns of a lion. To think about it, almost all showed signs of being in Gryffindor. He couldn't understand since he knew that he wasn't at Hogwarts. Where could he be? He saw a man open the door. 'Godric Gryffindor? I must be dreaming.'

"Hi Harry. I am Godric, Godric Gryffindor. I am your ancestor."

"What happened? I remember being with Merlin and other known wizards and then I went up the stage. Merlin made this speech about me receiving power and knowledge then I felt something fighting inside me."

"Harry I don't know about that fighting. I promise I'll tell Merlin about it. But I was tasked on explaining things to you. This we will do by question and answer. Ask questions."

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"Two weeks," Godric said with no emotion at all. He was surprised by Harry's surprise. (A/N: Get it? Tell me if you don't)

"If you are my ancestor, why isn't my last name Gryffindor?"

"Do you want to? Anyway, my granddaughter married a certain Potter and that's where the Potter thing started. I have other granddaughters who have different last names."

"Like?"

"Weasley, Longbottom, Black-" Godric was cut by Harry.

"Black? But I thought they were generally wizards who side with the dark side?"

"Well, you have my grandaughter's husband to blame. Cicada, my granddaughter, died when she delivered her second child. Her husband went into depression and raised his children badly. Then her children raised their children badly and so on."

"Why do I have a terrible headache?"

"The night you blacked out we transferred some powers to you along with a lot of forgotten knowledge. This includes, spells and Emotional magic. Traditional Chinese, Tagalog, Japanese , Korean language, Modern language from the other countries in South East Asia courtesy of Juan Dela Cruz will also come in handy in the future. Only French and Spanish from the European side though. You'll have to learn the others. But they will only manifest fully on Halloween. Though, they might appear before that."

"Is Sirius here?" Harry asked.

"I can't answer that, next question."

"He's here and I know it," Harry said.

"Fine, I'll tell Merlin that you know and we'll let you meet Sirius."

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I check every day once in the morning and once in the evening."

"Why me?" Harry asked with a tone that this was his last question.

"Excuse me?" Godric asked in raised eyebrows.

"I asked why me? Why of all people it is me who gets landed with this destiny."

"That's how destiny fares." A somewhat long silence enveloped the room.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, besides it was my duty." Harry hugged Godric. Godric stiffened, not used to being hugged. He soon relaxed and hugged Harry back.

Harry was overcome with exhaustion and finally gave up trying to fight the weariness.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Harry was still in his bed when dozen black haired people went in. Of course, you can't leave out the only red haired that also went in. In fact, she was Harry's mother.

"Hi Harry," Lily said as she hugged her son. Harry stood and offered chairs to everyone. He sat in a beanbag like his mother.

"Hi Harry, I went here and brought our whole clan here," James said.

"Whole clan or the Potters?" Harry asked though he didn't need to. It was certain that they were all Potters seeing that they all have messy black hair. At least all the men have messy hair. The womenfolk had managed to make their messy hairs neat.

"Oh you know about that. Godric didn't tell me he told you. Anyway, this is my Father, Martin. This is her little sister Mint. She is also my partner in crime." James went on. Harry tried to remember who was grandfather, great grandfather but he failed. So, he decided to just remember their names.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Harry said. He was surprised when all the men looked around.

"Which one," Martin said.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I have trouble remembering all of your names. It's just too fast for me," harry said apologetically. All of them chuckled at Harry's boyish tone. When they finished laughing at Harry boyish tone, almost everyone bid Goodbye to Harry saying that they had things to do. The only ones left were Martin, Mella (Martin's wife), Mint and Harry's parents. After all, the other Potters only wanted to be introduced. They had to do their other responsibilities. Besides, they knew that Harry would want to spend time with the closest family he's got.

"Don't worry about our names. They're just names. You know James, you'd do well at following your son's example. Harry, it's a good thing that you didn't inherit your father's rudeness. If he was in your place I'm sure that he'd just flatly say, 'all of you'. Don't worry you can call us all Mr., Mrs. Or Ms. Potter as the situation calls." Martin answered.

"Oh really? Can I do that too? I mean can I call you Mrs. Potter?" James said to his father playfully. Martin smacked James in his head.

"Hey! I'm not a boy anymore! You're not allowed to pet me now."

"You know Martin, he's right," Mella said. James muttered "Thank you! At least someone knows how old I am." Mella added, "He's not a boy anymore, he's a baby damulag." (I'll explain later…)

"Aww… Mommy, Auntie Mint took my lowipop," James playfully answered.

"What lollipop?" Mint asked.

"See, told you. I think that your sister needs a lollipop too," Mella commented.

"Hey! I'm not childish like James. Though, I'd like a strawberry flavored one." Mint answered.

"Ooh a lollipop! Hawwy, do you want one too?" James still played on. Harry chuckled at his father's antics.

"James, stop it! You're not exactly a baby right now. Besides babies can't eat lollipops because they have no teeth!" Lily screamed losing patience with James.

"But they can suck it," Jame replied.Harry just shook his head at his amazement with his father and his family.

"Hey, thanks for spending time with me. It was getting lonely only having my bad memories as my sole companion." Harry said. It made everyone drop into serious mode.

"Sorry," James said. Complete silence filled the room. That was why James was surprised when Harry suddenly laughed.

"That was hilarious. I never knew that a person could drop his face as quickly as that. I mean one time you were a baby and then now it's as if someone has died!"

"Harry James Potter, just wait until I get my hands on you! No one makes a fool of James Potter!" James yelled and started running. Harry tried to run.

"Aww… adopting a girlish-mother tongue now?" Harry teased. It was to the humor of his parents that he tripped on his own feet.

"Aww, Hawwy's lost his ickle bawance," James teased back.

"Harry, stop it. James stop it too. Remember that Harry isn't fully well yet," Mint cautioned. This made James stop.

"Now I know where I get my craziness," Harry added as a side comment.

* * *

**another week later…**

Harry had now fully recovered. A day at a room with Merlin filled his mind of how hectic his year would be. Another day was spent with Sirius and Harry talking privately in Harry's room. (He didn't really know it was his.) Thanks to this, Harry now accepts Sirius' death. The next day after their talk, James, Sirius, Rose, Lily, Godric, Salazar, Helga and Harry played Quidditch and Rowena was the referee. Mint (chaser), James(chaser), Sirius(beater), Godric(keeper) and Harry(seeker) teamed up while Martin(chaser), Helga(chaser), Salazar(beater), Rose(Keeper) and Lily(seeker) teamed up. To James' disappointment Lily's team won by ten points though Harry caught the snitch. (I'm tempted to write the game but I'm not good at that and I'm trying to keep things short for now)Even though they lost, Harry was happy but that only lasted for the day. At night, he was swept with sadness with the fact that he was going back to reality the same night. He asked for an extension but Merlin denied knowing that it was only days before the term started. With a sad feeling Harry waved goodbye and his mind landed back to its rightful body.

* * *

He heard footsteps and could guess that someone was pacing.

"Albus, do you think he'll wake up?" Remus asked.

"Why yes, I believe he's already awake now," Albus said calmly. Remus ran to move closer to the bed. Since his secret was exposed he could do nothing but admit that he was awake.

"Uh... hi?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry! What happened?" Remus asked a question supposed to be asked weeks ago.

"I can't tell you, they asked me to keep it as a secret."

"Who?" Albus asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret would it?" Harry said then went back to sleep due to immense exhaustion.

"At least we know that he's going to catch the start of the term. Remus, go with Tonks and buy his needs for the school year in Diagon Alley…

_The end of Chapter 4_

* * *

First of all, I would like to apologize for the mistakes, the shortness and the sad attempts at humor. Hehe sorry really…

Second, Baby damulag is someone who acts babyish when he is already out of the baby years… someone who is childish and acts like a baby…

Thirdly, sorry for the delay…

Fourthly, I just wanted to let you all know that my author alert is active.

Fifthly I would like thank Everyone who read this specially **Alex, Voleypickle16, TuxedoMac** and of course, **Envy101.**

**TuxedoMac:** You know your review is funny… "a little bit psychic but a bit bigger psycho" Can I use that in my story if the situation calls? As you can see, I took your advices. Thank you… Just one question… did I say that Harry is going to train with Merlin… if I did please inform me so I could correct it… merlin's not gonna train Harry.

**Envy101:** Hiya! Sorry for not waiting for you but summer's almost over and I want to at least post more chapter before the school starts. Sorry…

_Next chapter- 50%_

_Please review_

__


	5. 50 percent

Twisted Destiny: Green Flame Torch

By: me

Still dedicated to my friend Envy101... sorry again... had nothing to do so i decided to update again

Chapter five- 50%

Dawn, you could see the sun's reflection of a new promise, a new hope… You could hear the breeze whispering bringing leaves about the street, to a street aide's upset. It was also the best time to keep low-profile within the community. Though, that's not Remus' case. It was afternoon, a time when Diagon Alley is full of people walking about looking for things to buy, bargains and everything. Lupin was exasperated, they were told to be discreet but you can't do that with Tonks beside you, she just really stands out. The worst thing is, she wants to stand out with her pink hair- blue eyes- rosy white complexion-look for the day. She was supposed to be an auror and was expected to know things about stealth. But no, she didn't put to use her three years training for the ministry. They were on to the last leg of their 'tour', Flourish and Blotts. They told the man what they needed and purchased everything with galleons coming from Harry's vault. Remus decided to check if their 'priced possessions' were still there.

"Um… could you help me with something? I can't find the books I need for my research. It's entitled, Defense Chronicles by James Potter, Dueling for the Duelers by Sirius Black and Defense with Charms by Remus Lupin." Remus was of course disguised so the man didn't recognize him. He thanked fate for not having Tonks beside him at the moment.

"[gasp] Whatever do you need that for?" Mr. Blotts said in surprise.

"I'm trying to do a book and I think it would be nice if I could add them to my bibliography since I know that I'd get a lot from their books," Remus said convincingly.

"Ok but you do realize that they're not published anymore and that they would cost rather highly."

"Don't worry, I do."

"Uh… you do realize that Black's a convicted murderer and fugitive and that Lupin's a werewolf, do you?" the man said and Remus was disappointed by the discrimination against half-breeds. He also flushed with guilt with the thought that Sirius died without getting his name cleared.

"Yes, I do. I do not think that a man should be judged by what they are but of what they do. I also do not believe that Black's guilty since I have heard from a reliable source that even Harry Potter says that Black is innocent and I believe him. Now to the book?" Remus said quickly noticing the suspicion arousing from the man's face.

"Ah, yes, yes. It would cost 300 galleons for the three," the man said with worry. He was worrying that the stranger might not buy it because of it's cost. Books would only be about 20 galleons or less. But it was a rare item after all.

"But I would be happy to give it a 50% discount for you. It has been with our shelves for many years now and I think it is rightful to give it a new owner. Besides, it would save us from maintenance costs. Would I interest you in the last book of the series, the one by Peter-" the man was cut by Remus.

"No thank you, but I think that these three would suffice. Thank you for the 50% discount." Remus gave the man the needed permission for the shop to be able to access his vault. It is expensive (for someone who is denied access for their possessions because of being half-breed), yes, but the value of the books is priceless. Besides, he could still earn it.

"And perhaps you could lend me something so I could hold all my purchases more conveniently?" the man went out and came back with something like a laundry bag, though smaller, bearing a sign saying Flourish and Blotts. Remus met with Tonks outside and Tonks carried the other purchases except the books. What they heard made them look back. There were death eaters walking smugly as if they own the world. They start firing stuff to innocent people. The people were already panicking and Remus and Tonks ran aside to avoid the crowd. Tonks immediately transformed into a mysterious-looking girl. Both their faces were covered with a face that showed no emotions. They clicked the alarm signals on their wristwatches, dropped the purchases and fought the DE's gallantly.

"Impedimienta! Expelliramus! Stuperfy!" Tonks bellowed one after another. She didn't stop crying out spells. She couldn't or else they die. There were about 20 DE's and 20:2 is not a good ratio for them. They soon gained supporters as some people coming from the Leaky Cauldron came, Dedalus Diggle, Tom the Bartender and two others. They were unofficial members of the Order, meaning that they belong to the Order only they don't appear to. Tonks and Remus was hit by Crucio and they writhed in pain. Dedalus and Tom tried to stun their [Remus and Tonks'] tormentors. Only Dedalus managed though. Remus regained his composure and helped Tonks, successfully managing to stun the DE. Some five minutes later five people appeared out of nowhere. They were from the Order. They stunned five more when the DE's retreated along with their stunned companions.

"Are you alright?" Mundungus asked Tom, Dedalus and the two others.

"Yes although, I don't think Remus and Tonks could say the same." True to his word, Remus and Tonks lay exhausted in the floor, dignity forgotten. They were losing blood in vast amounts rapidly.

"We have to get them to Hogwarts. Gus hold on to Tonks and apparate to Hosmeade and bring him to Hogwarts immediately!" Moody roared. He thanked all who helped and brought Remus and their purchases to Hogsmeade. He ran with Gus holding their two colleagues and rode the horseless-to-those-who-had-not-seen-death-but-not-horseless-to-the-order-for-they-had-seen-death-carraige. They both did First Aid for wizards in the carriage. They hoped they would arrive in time to save them from too much blood loss. They levitated both in a stretcher to the HW. Albus opened the door for them and Tonks and Remus was laid in the bed. They left Madame Pomfrey to do her work while Moody filled Albus on the happenings.

* * *

A/N: sorry about that Dawn thing at the start of the chapter. I just happen to have finish a book that started like that. It happens when I get addicted to a book and finish it. I'm sometimes sappy after reading for hours.

Uh… sorry for the many mistakes here. I just had nothing to do so I updated without betareading it… my thank yous have to be delayed since I'm writing this in a hurry. But I do know that Alex, Volleypickl16 and TuxedoMac reviewed this. I'll reply to some issues next time…sorry for the lack of romance

Please review…


	6. Chapter six

**_Still, dedicated to Chay. _**

**Chapter six- Explanations**

Harry awoke, this time he stood thanking the gods that Poppy was not there to stop him. He noticed some shopping bags beside his bed. He thanked Remus and Albus for getting his things. He looked inside and found three peculiar books. He lifted one and saw that it had no indication of what it is about nor who wrote it. He lied down back in his bed and pulled the book open. He flipped past the flyleaf and saw in golden writing…Defense With Charms by Remus Lupin. He was amused by the book. He didn't know that Lupin wrote a book. He read through it and didn't even notice that some people had came in.

"Harry, nice to know that you're reading. what are you reading?" Albus asked.

"Is this part of the listed books? Defense with Charms?" Harry asked. Albus was amused.

"No, Harry. I think Remus bought that for himself," Albus replied. Harry made an immediate move to return the book in the bag.

"Don't Harry. I believe that it's ok if you read that. Remus won't mind." Harry read for some time while Albus rested in a chair beside his bed. Harry stumbled with the word, maltreatment made him remember something.

"Professor why did you lock me up in Privet Drive?" Harry asked calmly though his anger was rising.

"I didn't lock you up. Wherever did you get that idea?" said Albus innocently.

"Yeah, and you made me feel like a prisoner on house arrest with several guards all the time. Professor stop being paranoid!" Harry forgot to control himself and let it slip that he was a bit angry.

"Harry, I'm not paranoid. I thought that after the attack, you have understood why I placed some Order people to guard you."

"But they could have stayed in the front right? Not in every room in the house! It didn't matter much where they were stationed since they went through the front door! I even wonder why they managed to get through your wards as you say there are!" This time Harry was angry.

"Harry I did this for your safe-"

"Don't you get it? IT-DIDN'T-WORK! And to think that you got me tailed for every move I make," Harry said angrily.

"My mistakes Harry, I sent them to a meeting. Perhaps it was a wrong move."

"Indeed it was. And could you please tell me more about stuff you talk about? WHY IS IT THAT YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM ME WHEN I'M THE ONE YOU'RE ARMORING AND PROTECTING WITH A LOT OF MEMBERS AND I'M THE ONE YOU EXPECT TO FIGHT AGAINST THAT BLASTED HALF-BLOOD WIMPY GIT WHO PRETENDS TO BE A PURE-BLOOD GIT WHO IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING?!" Harry couldn't really control himself right now. He heard several voices telling him to calm down. One even said that he must calm down to lessen the risk of an apocalypse. They sat silently for several minutes and thanks to that, Harry was calmed. But he still decided that he wasn't sorry for what he did. It was just really unfair to him. Dumbledore was glad that Harry calmed. Though, he forgave Harry for trashing his office last June, Dumbledore was better off without a repeat of it.

"Oh yeah. Professor, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Hm… Harry when you were unconscious, I asked Remus to get you your things. Well, there was an attack in Diagon Alley and-"

"No, please don't tell me he's dead," Harry said with a note of grief in his voice. "No, please don't."

"Harry, I won't. As I was saying, there was an attack. The Order responded to the call and saved some hundred people perhaps. None was injured except for Remus and Tonks. They were the first to respond and see. Imagine facing twenty enemies when there are only two of you. After some time, four others came and help them. See, at some point, they were both hit by Crucio. It only exacerbated their condition. Made their wounds larger and deeper. Madame Pomfrey is still treating them. Don't worry, I trust Madame Pomfrey. She would tell me if she can't handle it and I will call healers from St. Mungo's immediately though I doubt she will let me. Don't visit them first; I think Poppy won't let you. Have you done your holiday homeworks?" Albus asked to change the subject.

"I have already finished some. Only Potions remain. It's an essay all about Veritaserum. I can't start it because I have limited information on it. Just a short history and its uses," Harry admitted.

"Come, I'll bring you to my office, you can work there. I think I have several books about it."

"Don't bother yourself, I could stay at the school library," said Harry.

"I don't mind and besides the school library is closed. Madame Pince went for a deserved vacation. She hasn't left during summers for 20 years and I think it is time that she take a well-deserved rest." Harry stood up and brought the purchases of Remus and Tonks and brought them to his dormitory where his trunk is found as according to his headmaster. He decided to keep Remus' books first. He brought out three rolls of parchment, his quill and ink and went to Dumbledore's office, though reluctantly. Dumbledore was looking over some papers when he arrived. Deciding not to interfere he sat down in an empty chair and laid his things in another. It was only after five minutes that Dumbledore decided to notice him.

"Harry, don't wait for me, go and research all you like." The headmaster conjured a table for Harry. Harry looked for the books that he thought would help him. It was hard with all the books passed down from headmaster to headmaster. It took him about fifteen minutes just to find one book. He decided to look for others later.

"Before I forget, Harry here are the results for you OWLS," Albus said. Harry found out that it was the one that the headmaster was looking at a while ago. Harry's attention was immediately caught. The headmaster left and scanned his library. He nervously opened the envelope and read the results.

**Written exams**

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Charms: Outstanding

Defense against Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Exceeds Expectations

Care Of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy: Average

Divination: Average

History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations

**Practicals**

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Defense against Dark Arts: Outstanding 1

Potions: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Astronomy: Average

Divination: Poor

Overall OWLs achieved: **10.25** (Ok, in my story outstanding gets one owl, EE gets half and Average gets One fourth.(-) )

"Professor, I have a question. How come I have 10.25 OWLs when I only counted nine and a quarter?"

"I believe that there's a plus one beside the DADA practicals."

"They're allowed to do that?" Harry said with the note of surprise obvious in his voice.

"Practically no, but you're always an exceptional case. First time they did it, I believe."

"And I got an O in Potions? You can wake me up now."

"Harry, you're already awake. And yes an O in Potions. I believe that it is enough for admission in Snape's class. Exceptional job in the Polyjuice part Harry, I heard it was what boosted up your scores in the written exams. Here Harry, I noticed that you had a hard time looking for the books that you will need so I took the liberty of helping you." Dumbledore handed three feet of books in Harry's desk. Harry was surprise that the desk didn't give way to its weight.

"Thank you Professor." Harry had a nagging feeling that Dumbledore knew about the illegal polyjuice that he and his friends brewed back when they were in second year with all the fiasco about the Chamber of Secrets.

"You are very welcome Harry. I would also like to tell you that your Occlumency lessons will continue with Professor Snape or with me if I have time or with a member of the Order." Harry nodded in recognition and went to work on his assignment.

[Veritaserum is an advanced form of the truth serum. It amplifies the effects and allows the interrogator to dig up facts from a person. Only Mages, Soul Dwellers and Elves have been known to be able to counter the potion's effects for a long period of time. Warlocks, though, have also been known to be able to resists Veritaserum just enough to avoid answering one or two questions untruthfully.] Harry continued reading and recording his findings in his paper. He was too engrossed to notice that Albus has left the room and returned several minutes later with Moody, Gus and Arthur. It was because of this that he had been caught unawares by Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright. Ron and Hermione have been worried sick of you." Arthur said. Harry jumped causing the inkbottle to topple. He was glad that he caught it before it toppled completely to his work.

"Sorry," Harry said awkwardly.

"Now, now Arthur, I think we have matters to discuss and Harry has assignments to do," Albus said and Harry was grateful because he didn't think that he was up for explanations. It took Harry a surprisingly five hours to finish his work. At that point, Dumbledore was already back from their little meeting.

"Thank you Professor. I'll just go to my dorm and fix some things."

"Sure Harry. Try to keep out of trouble," Albus beamed.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," Harry grinned. He left the office and started to walk to his dormitory. He felt awkward as he was used to having people around him talking and doing stuff. He suddenly remembered the happenings where Sirius died and all that fighting. How he was lured and how he was tricked. By the time he reached his dorm he was too sad to notice anything peculiar around him. He failed to notice a rat lurking in the room.

* * *

So what's that rat doing?

Again, this is unbetaed. Why? Because I failed to send charity this chapter and the next, and the next and so on.

Try to guess who's the rat. Hehe…

Can you help me with a name? I need a name for Ron and Hermione as a group of pranksters. For Remus and Sirius too, but please not Marauders.

Help me again: how do they kill nundus, acromantulas, goblins, trolls and vampires?

Another thing: what do you want, good draco or bad draco?

**TuxedoMac**: I'm so happy that you liked it. I forgot to mention that no one from the real world knew that Harry was in Merlin world. He was like in a coma, something like that. To be honest, I actually forgot about those books. You probably won't see them until chapter thirtyish (or fortyish). Yup, I'm already in the thirtyish chapter. I just don't have that much time to post.

**Volleypickle16**: Thank you. I also like your story too. Really fun to read.


	7. Seven and eight

A:/n not mine... I hope that you're happy that i gave you two chaps... please do me a favor, pls sggest on the name of the prank group of hermione and ron; and Sirius and remus. I also need to know if you want a bad or good draco

**Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,Dedicated to Charity,**

Also dedicated to **volleypickle16 and tuxedomac** who reviewed all the chappies.

**Chapter seven- Home Sweet Home**

Harry shrugged off all the sad memories and went to sleep. The next day he woke up and went to look for the three books and noticed a rat lurking around. He immediately felt a wave of anger to the rat though it had done nothing to him. Harry grabbed the rat and found out to his relief that it had no silver hand. Still, Harry performed the spell that would force animagi to return to human mode. Nothing happened for a while until it began to transform to a human. Harry immediately performed the full bodybind and levitated his victim to his headmaster's office. In all the happenings he didn't even bother to look at who the rat is. Besides, he wouldn't with the hair covering his face.

"Harry not ten minutes has passed and you're already in trouble?" Albus said playfully. It was after all a part of his job to keep people happy even with all that's happening.

"Well, I was looking for Professor's books when I noticed this rat. Just as a precaution I casted the spell that would force him to turn normal and when I found out that he was human I bound him."

"Harry how did you know the spell? And how did you know that magic in the school is undetected?" Albus asked. Harry was speechless as Albus had a point. Where did he learn this stuff?

"I …don't… know," Harry said meekly realizing that he didn't know when and how he knew the spell.

"Are you Harry?" Albus asked.

"Yes I am. I was born when the seventh month died. I am tasked to defeat him with the use of a power unknown to him…" Harry tried as he knew that only a few people knew about the prophecy.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. That's one of the people protecting you. But I guess that's another wrong idea. Disguising him in one of his animagi form was wrong."

"Who is he? His hair blocks his face that I didn't notice who he is." Albus removed the bind. The man stood and pushed his hair back. What was revealed came a shock to Harry.

"Remus?????????" Harry said in surprise. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean- your animagi form is a rat?"

"Not really, I have three forms; Wolf, Rat and Dog. I was supposed to only have the wolf form but I got bitten and that led to having three forms. It's kinda one of the nice perks of being a werewolf."

"Why rat and Dog?" Harry asked.

"I wanted a stag in place of the rat but James told me not to." Remus replied.

"But how can you control the forms?"

"Wolf I can't control, but a friend of mine told me that I should try changing to other forms. He didn't tell me why and I told this to James and Sirius and they told me to try Dog and Rat and voila… Rat wasn't there because he said hat he was going to meet her girlfriend but I'm sure that he was at a meeting. When I tried to turn into a stag, without James noticing of course, I couldn't. By the way, don't tell anyone because as for now only you, me, Albus, James, Sirius and Lily and the one who told me know of this. Also, my animagi forms are exact copies of the Rat's and Sirius except that there's a crescent under my paw…"

"Thanks and I'm really sorry," Harry said.

"It's nothing."

"But I thought you were in the hospital wing?"

"Uh… I've been released yesterday evening. Harry you alright?"

"Um… Yeah. Maybe I didn't notice that I fell asleep yesterday. Never mind."

"So wanna be an animal?" Remus asked. "Sorry Professor."

"What for? You said something?" Albus said pretending to be deaf on what Remus said.

"Sure!" Albus just chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

They tackled some basic theory until Albus shooed Harry off to sleep stating that the other students will be arriving the next day. Harry was surprised, he lost track of the date that he didn't realize that today was August 31.

"Before you go, I would like to inform you that your presents are waiting for you in your common room. Dobby notified me that it was still there. I would also like to inform you that you have been made a prefect as Ron decided to give his badge to me because he didn't feel that he deserve it." Dumbledore extended his arm and offered the badge to Harry.

"Thanks for the heads-up. Give back the badge to Ron. He deserves it even if he thinks that he doesn't." Harry pushed back Dumbledore's extended hand. And with that he left…

* * *

Harry woke up with a terrible dream. He dreamt of another attack which may or may not have happened. He didn't know anymore because he knew that Voldemort can manipulate his dreams. Just the thought made him scared. Not for him but for the people he could have saved if he knew which were true and which were not. It was four in the morning and he doesn't think that he could go back to sleep again. While he was walking, he suddenly felt a chill. For a second he thought that there was a dementor but he came to realize the fact that Dumbledore placed immense wards against them after the third year. Maybe a Boggart? But how when boggarts like dark places and the boggart would have came to him now. He shrugged off the feeling and went to the Great Hall. He was surprised to see the Order having a meeting there.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Harry told the some twenty people. They weren't the full and Harry guessed that they were for the security of Hogwarts.

"No Harry, it's alright. Go and play with Remus there," Fletcher teased.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm not a toy," Remus defended teasingly.

"Sorry Remus. But in fairness, you'd make a good plushie."

"Harry that's the pain of helping. You help them and they stab you. Where is the justice in that?" Remus said sarcastically. They had fun while waiting for the students to arrive. But even with all these, Harry felt anxiety somewhere in his mind and a lag of free time made him remember that anxiety. He can't understand why he was feeling like this. He told Remus but he said to forget it…

* * *

The Weasley family, once again, arrived a few minutes before the train left. It left Ron happy because Malfoy wouldn't have time to badger and annoy them in the platform.

They left their heavy baggages to the last carriage of the train. Ron and Ginny went to look for their friends. They somehow missed Fred and George being with them in the train.

Fred and George had 'graduated.' Professor Dumbledore had talked to them in the summer and asked them if they would like to take their NEWTs as they hadn't because of the 'Toad-Woman'. They had declined of course but were still forced to because of their parent's insistence. They got 4 NEWTS each. They didn't mind because they didn't need it anyway. They have already opened the WWW Inc. in Diagon Alley. Molly was throwing a fit the evening before the opening. But in the end, she accepted the WWW when she saw that it clicked at the first second of its opening. Gred and Foerge, as their nameplates say, had been terribly busy inventing new jokes, marketing, advertising, and selling. They have only two helpers in their three-floored store. Applicants have been trying to avoid Diagon Alley after the attack by the Death Eaters. So they needed to help in the selling. Gred and Foerge actually was earning more than Bill and Charlie combined. They never close, because they couldn't, but their helpers have a normal 8-5 schedule. Ron and Ginny were the Twins' guinea pigs. But they get paid for it; 10 sickles per try plus a Full Joke Sampler per week, something that's worth five galleons. Their benefactor was still a complete mystery to the Weasleys. The twins had promised them to ask their benefactor to tell them who he is.

Ron and Ginny tried to go to the Prefect's compartment to see if she was there. Ginny was already made prefect. Ron resigned but Ginny pulled him to the compartment, nonetheless.

"Hey Ron, we heard. Why the heck did you do that?" the Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"I just think that somebody else would do a better job than me," Ron tried.

"Who, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, we already talked about this. I know that somebody is better fit for the posi-"

"As if Harry would accept it. I reckon the Headmaster will call you to his office to get your badge back as soon as we arrive," Ginny stated the obvious. They all knew that Harry wouldn't accept the badge. Ron was just in denial.

"I told you. I'm-"

"Ron, stop because not one student in this compartment would hear whatever you say because deep inside you still want to be a prefect. And also for us, you are fit to be a prefect as Hermione is fit to be your girlfriend," Ginny said. At that point, Ron and Hermione hit her in the head.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ginny asked. At that moment, a blast interrupted their conversation.

So what's with the blast?

i think i should take out the next one since this is a cliff.. nah, that'd be too unfair for you and too deceptive of me... go on, continue your journey...

* * *

**Chapter eight…. Disturbances**

The 3 startled students cautiously went outside to see what had happened. What they saw made them angry, there was a student covered with paint on her face and hair and this student kept cracking very corny jokes. After a while they started to laugh. It was Neville who suffered from WWW's new product, Clooney Clown(ok, I know it's corny). They brought Neville the clown in their compartment and let him sit. Ron gave him the cure for the candy.

"Thanks, I stumbled at Malfoy and he gave me that candy. He said that it was for something he'd rather not tell. He seems kind at that moment so I accepted it and while walking, I ate it and here I am."

"Malfoy had this? I never thought I 'd see the day where someone told me that Malfoy made a purchase from a Weasley. Anyway, I told the Twins to do something about the sound it makes but no they're too big-headed to change that. Hmph," Ron scowled. Even if they were test beings, the Twins never heard any of their suggestions. They only cared of the result and how both their guinea pigs are feeling.

"You know what, you scared us. We thought that the worst thing that we thought would happen. We thought that there was an attack," Ginny stated. Hermione kept silent looking out the window. Ron looked at her and noticed that she was fixed on her looking.

"Maybe we are!" Hermione screamed as the train slowed down at the station.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Neville, Ron and Ginny, call the other DA and tell them to scatter. Also, look for the Order who I think are around. Don't ask questions, just trust me," Hermione ordered in a tone that suggested that she was not ordering them. She went to look for the first years and told them to come with her to the last compartment. They were all there dumbfounded until one had courage to say their question.

"Um… may I ask why you brought us here?" the first year asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you. Maybe I'll tell you when all this is over," Hermione told them in an almost-motherly tone but some students still got even more scared.

"I also want to ask you all to talk and get to know each other. I don't want any of you to become enemies because of your houses. If someone goes to a badly reputed house, don't judge him or her because they didn't mean to shame their house. So I want you all to be friends with each other no matter what your house mates say ok?" Hermione stated. She really wants the houses to have a truce. She thought she'd start with the fresh minds. "I'm going to leave you here, but don't worry because I'll just be outside looking for my friends who can help me help you." The first years nodded. Hermione smiled as she left seeing that four people took the position of leading the first years. They were telling the bench to listen to the girl-with-bushy-hair. She told Ron to get Pig and send a letter to Dumbledore. Ron did this also running as fast as he could. She told Ginny to lead the people that were left with her. They informed her that they didn't find any adults in the train except the driver and the saleslady. Hermione ran as fast as she could and led three DAs to help with the first years. She introduced the three other DAs. They heard the announcement that they could now go down. In the windows they saw students pouring down to the platform. The first years made a move but Hermione told them to wait. They could already see Hagrid getting worried because no one was answering her call of first years and then it happened…

* * *

Harry was looking outside the window overlooking Hogsmeade. He couldn't see anything in the darkness that was caused by the night. Harry focused and opened his eyes, now he could see better through the darkness in Hogsmeade. He could see Hagrid looking around. He wondered where the first years were, because Hagrid wasn't surrounded by anyone. Hagrid was the only distinct person he could see at Hogwart's distance. Suddenly, his heart starts pounding, adrenaline rushing and his breathing also got heavier. He was in the astronomy tower and there was no one to help him if he collapsed. He stayed there despite the things that were happening in his body. Somehow, his body told him something was about to happen. It was the felling that was in him since morning. He looked to Hagrid's direction and still saw that none of the first years came. He was starting to get worried and fixed his eyes on Hagrid, not minding the other students who were talking. He failed to notice the wizards in black robes lurking around. Then the carriages came but none got in them.

* * *

Unknown to Harry, he was being followed. Remus, who was still worried of Harry, had been following him since they parted in the morning, wearing an invisibility cloak. He noticed the sudden change of breathing. Unlike Harry he saw some wizards in black robes but when he looked at them again, they were gone. Remus thought it was just his imagination. Though, he did notice the familiar small owl of the Weasleys flying to Dumbledore's office. He was curious but not curious enough to leave Harry alone.

* * *

Dumbledore had been reading the newspaper when a flutter of wings attracted him. The owl had thrown the letter on his desk and was now tapping him in the head.

"Ok, ok, what with the rush Pig?" Albus asked his friend. He was friends with all people maybe even Voldemort if he'd change. He opened the letter and his eyes widened in horror. He quickly threw floo powder in his fireplace.

"Phoenix, attack in platform. Go there immediately," Albus said. He looked for the Marauder's map and located Remus and Harry in the Astronomy tower. Because he was headmaster he could ask the walls to send his message.

"Please tell Remus that the platform needs him, Thanks," Albus told the wall. He went to a window and looked at Hogsmeade. It has started…

* * *

The walls had whispered something to Remus, something that wasn't audible to Harry. But Harry heard Remus say "Oh Shit!" Remus then ran towards the front door. Harry diligently followed.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry said as he ran alongside Remus. With the urgency, he forgot the anger he was suppossed to feel upon knowing that someone followed him.

"Hogsme-Oops, nothing Harry," Remus tried to evade. He didn't want Harry going to Hogsmeade.

"I want to go," Harry said in a final tone.

"No! I don't want to loose you; I already lost all the family I have. You're the only one remaining," Remus tried. He had lost his wife, daughter, best friends and family and he wasn't going to let his sole remaining 'relative' to die. Dumbledore was also a relative but their relationship became a boss-worker relationship ever since he joined the Order.

"I need to be with my Comrades. Besides, you can't stop me! Accio Firebolt!" Harry said and his faithful broom came after him. Harry rode it much to his professor's dismay, Remus just apparated to the scene. The Order had a thing that let them apparate out of Hogwarts when Dumbledore thinks there is an emergency. Albus talks to the castle to let his friends pass. As expected, Remus arrived first then Harry some few seconds later.

* * *

The end of the chap

* * *

Sorry bout the cliff... i'm actually thinking about asking someone to post my chaps out but that would make me unable to respond to your reviews etc.

I'm busy with school (imagine 7 am to 6pm then i arrive at home just to study some more.) and my Violin studies. i only have free time during the weekends. or when there's no classes.

TuxedoMac: you're right the knowledge is still somewhat lost. He knows its there but he doesn't have access to it... someting like that, but it's there so the things he learns would be like just a repeat or a recall. Plus, it's not yet there fully. just tidbits liek animagi... as you will see in the future chaps.

Volleypickle16: really sorry i couldn't review. you're story's great, just don't have time. I sometimes read offline. I mean go to the page then disconnect the internet. Really wish, i could do. Thanks for the rev!

Guys, i'm really weird. I mean, you'd probably hate me for this but I....hehe, did you really think i'd spoil the surprise?

pls review... pls...


	8. ninemessage

Chapter nine… The Battle

Note: This happened at the same time with last chapter, different POV though. You get the idea right?

Hermione was trying her best to keep the first years calm. She was even resorting to telling their adventure during their time.

"Yes, and Ron eventually got 'disabled' because of the knight's defeat. Harry persuaded me to go on but I wouldn't let him since I know that he's better than me at those things. So he basically went in, solve the Potions Master's Puzzle and saw Quirrel. At the back of his head was Voldemort. The Mirror of Erised gave him the Philosopher's stone and they battled for it. Voldemort/Quirrel was burned when Harry touched him because of his Mother's love. Its ancient magic and its hard to do because it needs a lot of power, and a lot of love. If you want more information, ask Harry I'm sure he'd accommodate you as long as you ask me first. That way, I could tell you if he's in a mood to tell the stories. Sometimes, these adventures bring him sadness and that what makes telling harmful for him sometimes. He's not deranged like the papers say. All they say there is a whole piece of junk. Yes, he is a Parselmouth but he's the kindest Parselmouth you'd ever find. Most adults scold him frequently because of his inclination to danger and his inclination to risk everything, including his life, for anybody. Madame Pomfrey even says hat he has broken the record of the most times of being in the Hospital Wing." Hermione continued on telling them stories even with her anxiety. Neville and the two others were watching out her environment for her and the first years. She even made some First Years sleep, because of their tiredness. Then it happened. Hermione's measures didn't work because a blast woke up all her 'children'. It made Hermione's head turn toward the origin of the blast. It was a bad idea though because the sight was sickening. The DEs had stunned the adults except Hagrid, some were on Crucio. Now Hagrid was under a body bind casted by ten dark wizards. The students were now helpless though Hermione noticed that no Avadas have been casted yet. Voldemort's force only used Crucio and other similar pain curses. THAT didn't last for too long. Soon enough, DEs were already using Avada. There were groups of people who were ready; they had jumped away when a DE tried to curse them. This agitated the DEs. The students were helpless since they weren't in Hogwarts yet so they couldn't use magic. The DA were there, led by Ron pushing people to save them from the curses. Apart from that they couldn't do anything. Hermione noticed spells casted by no one. She looked at the origin and indeed there was no one casting it. [They must be invisible] Hermione thought. She thought this was a good idea since it would hold some resistance against the DEs. But it wasn't enough since Hermione only counted three invisible origins. She was getting busy with calming the first years with the help of some brave ones, looking at their surroundings and thinking of a plan in case some DEs decides to check the train. Out of nowhere she heard a voice…

"Where is Potter?" the voice was cold and stony in nature and was holding Ron by his collar. (I don't know how to describe. Just think of a bully and he pulls a small guy and lifts him upwards with one hand by holding his shirt somewhere in the neck. I'm not that fluent since English is not my mother.)

"I won't tell you!" Ron said defiantly.

"Really?" The Death eater threw Ron and he hits the wall. "Crucio!" Ron writhed in pain. He felt sorry for the times that he wasn't there for Harry. Some Deatheaters had spotted some student still in the train and started attacking them. Hermione wasn't able to mind Ron anymore with the problems that she was facing.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Potter?" The deatheater whom Ron now identified as Malfoy Sr asked again tightening his grip on Ron.

"I ca-" Ron stopped in midsentence when someone cast a spell on Malfoy Sr and releasing him from the man's grip. He was delighted to see his old werewolf Professor.

"Ron are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Prof. I'm fine as long as Harry's not here. Is he at the castle?" Ron asked worriedly. Remus sighed exasperated and decided not to answer the question. "Be ready, he's going to wake up soon. SONORUS! STUDENTS, GO TO ADULT WIZARDS IMMEDIATELY, MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE NOT MASKED NOR ARE THEY WEARING BLACK ROBES. THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY. NEWT LEVEL STUDENTS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SOMETHING? I WOULD NEED A SERMON SESSION WITH YOU. USE YOUR BRAINS PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D RATHER DIE THAN BE EXPELLED!" Remus said even with the fighting still going on, raising the hopes of people. He trusted Ron to watch his back. He was asking the NEWT students since they knew advanced spells. With the number of students taking NEWTS, DA members and the Order the light was winning. The Order noticed the train so some few went. Their number was really limited with the many projects they needed to do.

* * *

Ginny was with her friends, they were defending some second years from the Death eaters. There were no Order people that could help them. Ginny fought gallantly with her friends. They were successful except that…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a red-haired girl fell lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Harry came and chaos came for him. All the DEs cast a shield and focused on Harry forgetting that there were other opponents. They fired every spell they could think of on him. He literally flew away each spell. He thanked the inventor of Quidditch silently for developing it. It really helped him. The DEs stopped for a while and this helped Harry attack them. He fired stunning spell all that he could think of. With the help of all the people fighting against them, the shield broke and they were finally able to defend the light side properly. They muttered an incantation and the people saw a dark mark with a message…

A message that made some students shiver in fear…


	9. messages and doors

Chapter Ten- The Message…

They muttered an incantation and the people saw a dark mark with a message…

A really striking message…

A message that made some students shiver in fear…

**POTTER!!! YOU WILL NEVER REST IN PEACE. I WILL HAUNT YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO DEFY ME. THE ORDER IS A PUNY ORGANIZATION LEAD BY AN AMBITIOUS DUMB DINGBAT. SOON THIS WORLD WILL BE FREED FROM ANY IMPURITIES. I PROMISE YOU THAT ON THE TENTH MOON I'LL ATTACK BIG TIME AND ON THE TWELFTH MOON, I WILL ATTACK AGAIN AND THAT WOULD BE THE END OF MOST OF THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE. AND AFTER THAT I WILL KILL THE MINISTER AND BRING THIS WORLD DOWN TO CHAOS!!! POTTER, YOU'LL BE DEAD!!**

**BEFORE I FORGET, I WAS YOUR HEADMASTER'S STEP-BROTHER, DIDN'T YOU KNOW?**

The message had a dark mark on both sides. It was written in the same green ink as the Dark Mark. The glow from the text was illuminated through Harry's green eyes. He was sure that he would never forget the message. Voldemort was Dumbledore's brother? He was taken aback by that last bit. He was drawn away from his thoughts when the Order started ushering the students to the horseless-but-not-really-horseless carriages. Harry went into one of the last three that contained the Order in Remus insistence. He tried forcing his Professor into letting him use his Firebolt but Remus answered a flat no. Moody stayed behind to await the arrival of the Magical Reversal Squad. The lifeless bodies of the unfortunate students have been brought to a room in Hogwarts and were placed under many preservation spells. They did this so that families could claim them. There was no opening remarks and everything. The first year sorting was postponed to three days later. They were welcome to go with any house they like. Most of them went to Gryffindor thanks to Hermione. They ate a grand feast though it didn't seem like it because of the gloominess inside. It was like the feast was to celebrate the remembrance of those who died. Dumbledore spoke some words saying there is still hope and we should unite and all that. He gave the warnings and the announcement that there would be no classes for the next two days. The curfew was moved from midnight to ten in the evening. The third would be the welcoming feast for all transferees, first years, old residents and students and new residents. In the Gryffindor table, Harry was seating in the end, separated from most students. That didn't last long, because soon many students passed by and talked to him. Some sat beside him but left space for Ron and Hermione who were attending to the first years. Harry sat unresponsive to everyone. He was angry at Voldemort, the deatheaters, fate and destiny. It was neutralized by his sad feelings. Everyone who knew him well, even his spirit guardians gave him space to deal with his thoughts. When he got tired of the noise of sobs and the tears that he saw falling from students, he went to the Gryff Common Room. The password was given to him before the students came. In the common room, he found Ginny sitting in the couch, crying. He lent his shoulders and Ginny leaned on his shoulder. After a while, Harry asked, " Why are you crying?"

"Ma-Mathi-Mathilde Leona, a third year and a friend of mine. She died today. She was my friend since I was a kid and they left and lived in America. They went back here because of her insistence and because her parents were in the Order. I can't believe she's dead. I don't want to believe it."

Suddenly a song was heard in the common room but it was oblivious to both Harry and Ginny. They were so in to their feelings that they didn't notice it. It was like background music, low in volume. It was actually the acoustic version of a muggle group named Good Charlotte's HOLD ON

* * *

This world, this world is so cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mother's gone and your father hits

This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long

And your nights you can't sleep at all

And you're not sure what you're waiting for

But you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go through

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over... hold on

* * *

The first years arrived with Hermione, Ron and one fifth-year prefect. They heard the music that was playing Hold On then Wherever you will go then instrumental music from Hana Yori Dango.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Don't mention it." Harry then walked to his dorm not ready for conversations about the subject. He went straight to bed but didn't sleep. After an hour or so, Ron peeked in and Harry pretended to lay asleep but really wasn't. He didn't mind anyway if Ron knew if he was sleeping or not. All he wanted was space. Even if he tried to stop it, he fell asleep…

[Harry… Harry…] Harry heard someone calling him and he knew that he was being drawn back to Merlin's plane. He tried to shove it away but to no avail. After a while, it left him. He thought he managed but it was really because someone had interfered.

_Muhahahahahaha!!!! I come to please the Goddess of Terror. Surely the wizarding world would be terrorized after my attack. But you imbecile fools failed me. You didn't capture any student. You killed them. Don't you know that it's better to have hostages? It would make that muggle-loving fool and that brat's room smaller. They would hesitate with the lives we could easily disperse of. You fools really. But, because I'm in a satisfied mood I won't punish any of you right now. Besides the capture of our spy is dawning to a close. Hahahaha, watch you back Harry, I know you're here because I brought you here. What? Not yet mastered Occlumency? I would have thought you've been a good boy but with that traitor teaching you I wouldn't doubt that you would. I know that he loathes your family. But don't worry. I'd be pleased dispose of him for you! Sweet Dreams, ickle Harry._

**Sorry about its crapiness and for the corny message… hehe… sorry too for the long wait and the short chapter… i was suppossed to post this last week but they said that the manager was offline something like that.**

**Im not the weakest link:** thanks for the review… I hope you continue and I also hpe that you liked this chap.

**Tuxedo Mac:** hey… how are you… you're good at guessing stuff… yes, I didn't kill Ginny… ten points to you…Sorry for leaving you hanging for a long time… I just really don't have much time to fit this in… that, or I'm too lazy… hehe

* * *

ei...look another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Doors 

Harry bolted up from his sleep. That was certainly a nightmare. He was happy because his dream was still livid in his mind. He quickly ran out of his dorm, out of his house and to Dumbledore's office.

"Potter, I would've thought you knew what the rules are! Out of bed? Running through the hallways?" Snape roared.

"I need to see the headmaster."

"Why? He's a busy man Harry and he needs his sleep. Tell him in the morning. Twen-"

"Don't you understand. Voldemort's plotting something big time. I don't even understand why you weren't there at the meeting."

"Meeting? There was no meeting this evening. Stop your lame excuses Potter."

"Of course, you wouldn't be invited," Harry said sarcastically.

"Why you-"

"Just bring me to the headmaster and I'll let you overhear our conversation." With that Harry sped of not minding if Snape would deduct a thousand house points. He went to Dumbledore's gargoyles and started saying sweets. It took Harry an hour just to get fed off. But he found that the Gargoyle just opened. Snape point blank refused to help him.

"Severus, Harry anything I could do for you?" Albus joked.

"Potter here had been out of bed in the middle of the night a-"

"CAN'T YOU DROP YOUR HATE FOR AWHILE? WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK FIRST BEFORE YOU MAKE YOUR ASSUMPTIONS? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, VOLDEMORT VISITED MY DREAMS, TOLD ME THAT HE KNEW I'M TAKING OCCLUMENCY FROM A TRAITOR AND THAT HE'D BE P-PLEASED TO DIPOSE OF YOU FOR ME. WHAT? YOU THINK THAT THAT'S A NICE THING TO HEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST AFTER HE ATTACKED AND KILLED SEVERAL STUDENTS? AND HE ALSO SAID THAT HE'D RATHER TAKE HOSTAGES DURING ATTACKS? HOW WOULD YOU REACT TO THAT? OF COURSE, YOU WOULDN'T BECAUSE YOU HAVE A COLD STONE AND UNRESPONSIVE HEART TO ANY OF THE KNOWLEDGE OF POTTERS. WHY DO YOU HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST ME WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU? I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE BY WARNING YOU AND YOU TRY AND STOP ME FROM DOING THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT MY FATHER!" Harry screamed in rage.

"POTTER, YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO SCOLD ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I DO TO YOU BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER WELL BY THAT PENSIEVE INCIDENT?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT MY FATHER!" Harry screamed. Dumbledore was already trying to stop them calmly but he saw that this wouldn't go anywhere.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice roared. "I'm sorry to interrupt your _calm_ conversation but I believe that you are trying to wake the whole castle up. Severus we sometimes need to listen to our own enemies. But I'm not trying to say that Harry is your enemy. Now, Harry, it's not right to scream at your Professor. Lemon Drop anyone? No? Fine, now sit and calmly listen to me for a while. There is a war going on, well not yet officially but it will be soon. If we don't unite then Voldemort would certainly get to us. Now I want to see a truce between you too. No more screaming, discretion, disrespect and all that. Harry you will treat Severus like any of your Professors. Severus you will treat Harry as any other student you have. That done? Good. Now, Harry explain calmly," Albus said. By the end of Harry's explanation, the twinkle in his eyes were gone. A short silence enveloped the three. Then, Harry made a move to offer his hand. Albus was looking at him then looked at Snape.

"Fine but one move showing signs of discretion I will go up here to personally make sure that you get expelled."

"Fine, but if you do that to me I'm telling Merlin." Dumbledore and Snape raised their eyebrows. Harry let it slip, oops.

"What are you talking about Po-Harry?" Snape said. Harry was now wondering if his ears are deceiving him.

"Nothing, just an expression. Anyway, I suggest, headmaster that you pull Snape out of Tommy's ranks."

"Tommy?" Snape asked with another raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know. The git's full name is Tom Riddle Marvolo. So, if you want someone to stop calling him you-know-who or he-who-is-the-git-of-gits or any other name just tell him to use Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's half-blood, did you know? Now, back to my suggestion."

"Sure Harry. Snape you are relived of all your spying duties. Anything else?" Albus said calmly. His eyes were twinkling with pride that Harry thought to share the dream with him. He really wasn't his father.

"Uh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you this days ago. Tommy was your step-brother?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Sort of. He was abandoned remember? My mother took him in but he left and disowned us during his third year. Now I know that the timeline confuses you but remember that wizards live longer than muggles. Specially powerful ones, meaning my parents. They defeated the dark master before Grindewald."

"Oh," Harry said meekly.

"Bye Harry. Go to your dorm and get your needed sleep."

"Thanks. I'm sure Helga will bless you for that comment."

"Uh… ok," Snape said awkwardly. Harry left the room leaving two confused mentors.

"What was that all about?" Snape asked no one in particular.

"By now, I would've thought that you knew that Potters were unpredictable.

* * *

Harry went outside back to his common room to find that it was already six in the morning and some were already up including Ginny and Hermione in their school robes. Ron was still asleep he concluded. Harry yawned. He was sure that he's going to slip into the habit of sleeping late.

"Are you alright? We missed you last night. Ron said you were in your bed not wanting to be disturbed," Ginny said.

"I was just… possessed by my other self greatly, the one that causes me to hate fame and the one that wants me to die in place of all the people that has to die-" Harry felt that he had said too much. He just ran back to his dormitory and slid to his bed. He wished that Remus was there, he wished that Sirius was still there beside him.

[Of course, I'm beside you, look.] a voice told him. A part of him told him not to look but the curious side overtook the other part.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Harry stumbled and fell down to the other side of his bed. Sirius the ghost tried to catch him forgetting that he was a ghost. A chill enveloped Harry all of a sudden. Ron woke up and Hermione and Ginny went up but before they could see him, Sirius changed into invisible form.

[Don't tell.]

"Harry are you alright? What, you-know-who got you there?" Ron asked.

"I really hate you! You suddenly leave me alone when I thought that I could talk to you?! Why did you have to leave me? Hmph," Harry said and stormed out of the dorm. He didn't really know where he is going, he just trusted his feet. Meanwhile, at the dorm, Ron is feeling disappointed at himself, he thought that Harry was angry at him. He really didn't want to make Harry feel alone specially when he felt all the loss that each student felt.

All of a sudden, Harry faced a door. It was a door full of mystery since the pictures beside the door seemed to ring a bell in his mind. Even so he went inside without knowing that he was being followed…

* * *

There two chapters as compensation for the long wait and the shortness of my chaps… 


	10. Twelve

I'm sorry but this is also not betaed... but I still want to dedicate this to Charity! hehe... anyways... i don't have time to read it again so you're free to criticise the grammar etc...

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Following

All of a sudden, Harry faced a door. It was a door full of mystery since the pictures beside the door seemed to ring a bell in his mind. Even so he went inside without knowing that he was being followed…

* * *

Ron decided to follow Harry and apologize for whatever reason unknown to him. He thought that the green eyed wizard was talking to him. He was a distance away from Harry to make sure he was unnoticed. He saw Harry open the door beside a portrait of a great wizard named Starra Amidala. She was the one that saved the world from an apocalypse that could have been caused by the founders' heirs.

"I'm sorry Harry but they were there. I'm not supposed to be seen by anybody. That was Merlin's condition." Ron heard the familiar voice of a man whose animagi form is a dog.

* * *

Harry POV

"Yeah, I know but did you really have to give me that great of a chill?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just forgot that-" Sirius stopped and turned invisible. Ron entered.

"Harry I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me," Ron said.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Harry asked. Ron told the reason why. By the end Harry was laughing.

"Oh that, I wasn't angry at you. Promise, I'm not angry at you. I was angry because of-"

"Sirius?" Ron asked.

"No, OBLIVIATE! You don't know that Sirius was here in the castle," Harry said. He was sorry for having to do that to his friend but he just couldn't let him walk around saying that his godfather was a ghost. Even if he knew that if he'd ask Ron could keep it secret. It would just put Ron in trouble with Destiny and Fate.

"Harry why am I here?" Ron asked.

"We went here remember? You wanted to apologize to me for something that really wasn't your fault. Friends?" Harry offered a handshake. Ron accepted it, "Friends." They went back to the dormitory. Harry didn't care if his godfather followed him. For now he was angry with him for surprising him greatly then leaving him to deal with explanations by himself. They walked through the halls, past through classroom and then finally reached the Dormitory. They saw several students talking about the happenings. Harry doubt that the topic would die down anytime soon. Ginny and Hermione was sitting in the couch absently looking to the fire.

"Mione, d'you think that DA still got the money?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you try?" Hermione suggested. Dean, Parvati, Neville, Lavender, Colin, Dennis came nearer to them.

"Cool Harry! You can start it all over again and we could redefine its mission-vision. That is if we had one," Dean said. Harry got the Galleon out of his pocket and placed the time and date. He placed it as tonight at seven. It meant that the DA had an hour to finish dinner. It wasn't really a problem because with the sadness that enveloped the castle, student ate minimal amount of food. It was actually troubling Madame Pomfrey already. Their usual 'classroom' would be the Room of Requirement.

"Don't bother with your coins. I'd just tell you. It's tonight after dinner preferably at seven. Same place. We'd just talk about some things. Some are important though. Don't worry, you could doze off there and we'd just wake you up when we need you or when we're finished," Harry directed to nobody in particular. The group laughed. It was an eerie laugh with the silence in the common room. Harry was happy because it was the first time that he heard a laugh since the first day. He didn't mind if there were people who overheard since he was sure that someone from the staff would come and approach him and ask him if he could extend his group to the rest of the school. Sure enough before dinner started, the deputy headmistress called Harry to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said then turned to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Wait for me inside if I'm not back after dinner." Harry then left with his Head of House. McGonagall muttered the password and left telling Harry that she had some matters to attend to.

"Hi, Harry! I see we got ourselves into trouble yet again. Don't worry I know that James brought down the Potter's magnet for trouble," Albus greeted cheerfully. Harry marveled at his ability to be cheerful even with the trouble that they face.

"So do you have any idea why you are here?" Albus asked.

"Just an assumption," Harry said.

"Which is?"

"That you're going to talk about the DA." As Harry suspected he was correct. Albus first asked him to change the name. It was too vulgar. It would place them in a huge fiasco with the dark side if they continued to use that. Then he went to details. He wanted to do it like the dueling club that they had back in their second year with that Lockhart bloke teaching it. Harry was greatly nerved with this because Dumbledore was kind of like ordering him to submit to his 'demands.' He told Harry that they'd do it in the Great Hall. He also told him that there would be teachers to supervise.

"Fine. Even if I don't like it that way, I'd accept it. But with conditions too. One, no slytherins except second years and below. Two, only the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin, Hagrid and the Heads of House may overlook the meeting. You can come but only for the first lesson. Don't ask the reason. Third, it has to be voluntary not mandatory. Fourth, the location would be changed after the first meeting. Fifth, I would be the one to choose who teaches the lesson. You won't be able to force me to go out there by myself. Lastly, the schedule would also not be regular."

"Ok. Harry what are we going to call it?" Albus said meekly. He noticed the slight hint of anger in Harry's words. He wondered why.

"We're going to talk about it. Nothing else? Goodbye Professor," Harry left the room and walked to the Room of Requirement. He went in and saw the familiar faces. To say that Harry was furious would be an understatement. Their group was supposed to be a secret and led and directed by a student. Not supervised by a teacher! It was what made it effective. Having no teacher means that there was no pressure put on each student. That way a student learn more; but with Dumbledore's new 'requests' that wasn't possible. That was why he was tad bit angrier than usual when he went inside the RoR. The DA knew that he wasn't in a good mood that was why they tensed up.

"Good evening. Those of you who have no more interest in joining may leave and we won't hold it against you," Harry said. Marrieta, Cho, Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein left. [You know, you shouldn't take out your anger on your friends] someone whispered in his ear. Harry swiftly turned his head but saw no one. He somehow knew that it was Sirius.

"Anyone else? Now, I would like to make it clear to you that our purpose is to learn to be able to protect ourselves and to protect the other inhabitants of this castle. It was never to get back at that toad-looking-good-for-nothing-professor that had inhabited our castle last year. Because of Dumbledore's request, we need to-" Harry was suddenly stopped by the noise that the door made as someone entered.

* * *

Blinkgurl017: Thank you for youre review… it's really like this.. it's like there is Sirius in front of Harry and Ron behind Sirius… then Siri becomes invisible and because Harry was too emotional he snapped facing Sirius so he basically snapped at Ron… without him meaning to. Sorry if it wasn't well written… I was in a hurry to update and it's also because I don't have much time to spare. But I've finished a couple of chaps…Don't worry I wasn't offended or anything.. I just really didn't have the time… and I stopped asking my beta too… Because I'm using her time and it gives me much more work. If I had all the time then I would ask for a beta… but sadly I don't…

Volleypickle16: Thank you very very much.

TuxedoMac: Sorry… for the slip up with the school robes…sorry with the Riddle thing too. And no he isn't going to train in Merlin's realm… I think so… ugh I'm confusing this and the order of the founders… hehe never mind… just read on..Thanks for the review

Jenn: sorry… I'm just confused because most of the fanfics I've read says that he was seeker or something… the movie says too.. nevermind… just think of it as just a play… I mean, you could play center even if you're a forward when you're playing in an amateur game..something like that.

* * *

I'm really desperate. Soon, I might look for someone who would beta and update for me… hehe


	11. reacquaintances and fights

**

* * *

Chapter thirteen-Reaquaintances**

Harry was suddenly stopped by the noise that the door made as someone entered.

"Care to accommodate more members?" The familiar voice of a Weasley said.

"Yeah, we're hurt that you didn't wait for us before starting," His twin said.

"Can we come in now?" The voice of Hogwart's commentator said.

"Sure Lee," Harry said. He was astounded to see Katie in Hogwart's robes.

"What you also thought that I had graduated? Honestly, when it will occur to all of you guys that I was in sixth year last year?"

"Sorry Katie, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked Angelina, Alicia, Lee and the Twins who were still wearing their WWW uniforms.

"We're on a promotional tour for Fudge in the upcoming elections. Honestly Harry, we've come all the way from Diagon Alley and this is how you greet us? To join the meeting of course."

"How rude of me. Welcome Masters-of-Pranks-Soon-To-Be-Outpranked-By-The-New-Generation-Of-Pranksters and their acquaintances-who-are-some-of-the-best-chasers-that-Gryffindor-had, my excuses to the other houses in the room. But of course, I missed someone, welcome My-Lord-Microphone, but enough of the formalities, I have a meeting to hold. If their highnesses would please take their seats," Harry said with a mocking bow. Hermione and Ron marveled at how Harry's mood changes depending on the people he's with.

"As I was saying, we need a new name care to suggest?" Harry asked. He was handling everything pretty well. People were listening to him and he could really sense that they were really interested. When he asked some people to leave he wasn't expecting them to leave that instantly even if he did know that someone was going to leave. He saw almost all of them raising their hands.

"Yes, Parvati?" Harry called on the girl whose twin was sitting beside Neville.

"How about that Defense Association name thing?" Parvati suggested.

"Thanks but I think I'll have that for the students of the advanced section of the new class going to be held irregularly. Look, I was going to explain these things to you after we choose a name but as it was raised, I think I'm going to tell you the story," Harry concluded and told his story. Hermione felt as if Harry was angry with Dumbledore's 'demands,' as she felt it.

"Harry, won't the Slytherins object with the thing with them being singled out? I think that they will question it," Angelina said.

"That's Dumbledore's problem and not mine. He was the one who suggested it. Besides, you think teacher Harry-student Draco makes such a good combination in a room?"

"Why the younger?" Fred asked.

"TO have test subjects of course," George answered.

"Definitely not. They are there to learn, to at least be able to stand up for themselves. Not all Slytherins are purely cold in their feelings. We have the power to change that and we will start now. I have banned Professor Snape since most of you wouldn't be able to be at their best due to his presence. I believe that I could speak for the DA that we fail at Potions because of nervousness back in the past. I doubt that would help our students if we screw up. Professor Dumbledore required us to do this with all of his conditions. We can't reject it since I believe that he might tell us to stop having this association."

"You think he'd really do that?" Padma asked with a raised eyebrow. Everybody knows that if there's somebody you could trust, it's Dumbledore.

"Yeah, trust me Padma, I know. He's manipulative. He had been ordering me into safety since I was born and because of that many people died trying to protect a grown child who could take care of himself." They went back to the name thing.

"Stop! You all have too many ideas. Why don't we do it bit by bit. Now, what do you want our name to be, uh, description, memorial, tribute or something. Give me a concept."

"How about a tribute to all students who had died in the war now and then," Seamus suggested.

"Ok, tribute then. But it can't say something like tribute to whomever. We need to like have a name that says what we do that we do for those we give tribute to," Harry explained.

"How about-" Ron stopped abruptly seeing an angry Harry waving his wand muttering something inaudible. What he saw made his eyes grow large like overgrown chestnuts.

"Dobby?" Ron said. Harry stood not saying anything. Ron couldn't see his expression so he didn't know if his friend was angry.

"Dobby is sorry Master Harry. Bad Dobby!" Dobby started punishing himself. Harry pulled Dobby's collar to keep him from further punishing of himself.

"Explain!" Harry demanded.

"Professor Dumblydor asked Dobby to follow you everywhere you go, starting from the time you left his office this evening. Dobby is sorry Master Harry," Dobby said then started punishing himself again.

"Who else is in here!" Harry shouted. It became a statement in intonation rather than a question.

"N-no o-one e-else s-sir," Dobby stuttered.

"Just go away and promise me you'll never do this again."

"Yes, Master Harry." Dobby left the room sadly quietly punishing himself verbally. He really respected Harry though he couldn't disobey the orders of the one who employed him.

"Now, I think what we want is something that has a completely usual acronym, such as THEY. Something that won't point to us or DA, gets?" Harry stated.

"What about using ORDER or Organization of Realists in Defense and Advocates of proper Educational Rights." The bookworm of the group said.

"Sounds like an organization against the ministry and Umbridge. Anyway, I like it. We could talk about it like we are pertaining to the older Order by Dumbledore. What animal do we present?" Harry concluded.

"Lion, Badger, Raven. How about let's draw one. Lion's head, Badger's body and the wings of the Raven," Luna piped. George and Fred withdrew their wands and swirled it. Out came a fog and it formed to Luna's description. It had the Lion's head, the body of the badger and the Raven's wing.

"Make the body proportion to the head," Ron said in a tone that was almost an order. The Twins enlarged it and what came was beautiful uh… whatever. They didn't name it yet.

"What are we going to name it?" Neville asked. No one had an idea.

"Fine then, it's settled, it's going to be nameless until someone thinks of a name."

"But what if Slytherins join? Are we going to add a snake or something?" Hermione asked. Others were in rage.

"STOP! Look, it's not an issue if we will let in Slytherins because we will, maybe next year. Besides, the sorting hat almost placed me in Slytherin. If you detest Slytherins then you detest me too. Yes, Hermione we will add. And if some other schools drop by we can ask some of their students to join." They talked about more topics such as the need to lift the school's spirits. Fred and George offered to handle that certain problem. They concluded the meeting seeing that it was almost curfew.

* * *

AT BREAKFAST

The school attended the breakfast. It had become mandatory since there was an announcement. The school was going to start the day after today.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry to disturb any of your planned activities for the day. It is just because that I would like to introduce our new residents that have just arrived today. I think it's rude to let them in the castle without a proper welcome. We have our new teachers. Sonoforte Sysimo will be the new Muggle Studies Teacher as our dear previous professor have been taken in an attack in their village." The next teacher was mysterious as all the DADA teachers have been. She wore a velvet cloak. She had pink straight hair, a crocked nose and mysterious yellow eyes. She was also wearing high heels, unlike the other teachers and wore a thick belt decorated with different colors. She looked stern as Minerva but seem so friendly as Lupin. Lupin was already looking at her. Harry wondered what Remus' connection with the girl is. The girl didn't seem to smile that much and didn't even recognize that Lupin was beside her.

"And for our Defense Against Dark Arts we have Professor Venus McLatingham," Albus said in great pride. Remus seemed surprised by he name. Harry wondered if Venus McLatingham was really the name of their Professor. Oh well, good thing he decided to stick with Care of Magical Creatures. This is going to be an eventful year.

"And for our MMFT or Magical and Muggle Fighting Techniques, which will be held every Friday after classes, we have Professor Lupin and Professor Juana Dela Cruz from The South East Asia University of Witchcraft, Wizardry and the Arts." Juana took a bow. Her brother Pedro was the headmaster of SEAUWWA and a close friend of Dumbledore. Albus suggested the prospect and they agreed to send someone to teach students. Hogwart's delegate came from The Order of Phoenix. The hall filled with applause and cheers. It was really warm and Remus felt that he was really appreciated. Times like this made him forget that he was a werewolf.

"Even with all the chaos around us, we shouldn't be kept down. This is why we have decided to arrange a ball that will be held on Halloween. It will be arranged by Prefects, the head girl and head boy, Heads of house and Quidditch teams." That was interesting. Harry bet a thousand galleons that it came as a surprise for the prefects too. Wonder who I'll go with, Harry mused. The started the sorting and to say that Gryffindor got the most first years was an understatement. Only two got sorted in Slytherin, three in Hufflepuff and five in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor got the rest from the 48 first years. Dumbledore beamed. Harry guessed that they all asked the hat for Gryfffindor or they were plain brave because of Hermione's words and all the things that's happening. He also guessed that the first years sorted into the other houses were just living up to the tradition of their families. What a weird year this is going to be.

"Thank you for your time. Good Morning."

Harry led Ron, Hermione and their newest member named Ginny to the Room of Requirement.

"We didn't finish our meeting last night so I want to finish it with you. We could ask Dumbledore to issue notes about the DA that will be posted on the house's common room. I don't want any unwelcome Slytherins on our meetings. Our first lesson would be holding the wand properly and the summarized theory of the Patronus that should take only ten minutes. Hermione you handle the theory thing. You're best at explaining. The rest of the DA will watch the holding of the wand. Only for first years of course. After that we'll start studying the Patronus. Hands-on. But first, we need to perfect the DA's patronus." Harry took out the Galleon and placed 'Now.'

"Oh yeah, what happened to the ones who left?" Hermione asked. Harry was sitted in a green bean bag. Ginny was sitting in a Red one beside Harry. Ron and Hermione was sitting beside each other in a couch. The room of requirement looked like a living room. It had a lot of couches, bean bags and other assortment of chairs. They were still waiting for the other DAs.

"The moment they left the room, their Galleons disintegrated." The arrival of the other members of DA stopped Hermione from asking further questions.

_(From now on… the word order pertains to Harry's group unless specified.)_

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Classes(Gosh it's my longest chapter)**

Harry laid at his bed exhausted from their practice. But it was worth it. The whole DA could now produce a corporeal Patronus even for just a few seconds. The strongest ones came from Ginny and Neville. Harry wondered why. He had to sleep as they already had classes the next day. Harry finally managed to sleep at twelve midnight. Harry come here… Harry submitted not wanting to have Tommy dreams again.

_"Hi, Harry! I just wanted to let you know that if you have assignments you can drop by here. Though you have to memorise all the facts you get here because you can't bring objects. You know what I mean. Your mother and father wants to talk to you, along with Sirius of course," Merlin said cheerfully. He didn't want to make Harry sad since he knew that it would cause a storm. "Oh yeah, we've changed plans. Dumbledore wouldn't be your mentor. Ivy will. I believe you know her more prominently as Venus MacLatingham. Bye Harry." Merlin walked away and Harry saw his parents and Sirius in front of him. They called for beanbags and it magically appeared in front of them._

_"How did you do that?" Harry asked._

_"Simple, this is like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts," James stated._

_"Yeah, like the most useful room we failed to discover," Sirius said sarcastically._

_"Harry, don't mind them, I just want to tell you that I love you and that I'm so sad you stopped your Divination. But the old bat's useless anyway. Besides, she teaching you into looking into the future. That is useless since Divination is looking into now and the past. The past will help you. So I'm going to teach you properly. Promise I will, but some other time because I think you need your sleep," Lily said motherly._

__

Harry woke up, completely rested in reality. They must've done something to me, Harry thought.

Harry looked at his new watch that was given to him last year by an unknown person and saw that it was already quarter to seven in the morning which means that he has about five minutes to go get changed and go to the great hall to be able to eat for at least five minutes. Harry quickly changed and sped off. He found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall already holding their schedules. Harry went to them panting.

"Harry have you eaten? We were trying to wake you up but we can't you seemed to be in a forced sleep," Hermioine said.

"No Nightmares then?" Ron stated. If Harry wasn't woken up earlier then it means that his sleep was dreamless. Harry replied a Yes and asked what was their first subject. The answer made Harry groan. POTIONS. At least they'll be together. Amazingly Ron managd to get an O and decided to keep the subject. 'My insistence' Hermione whispered. Harry decided to skip breakfast since he knew that he needed to arrive really early at Snape's class to be considered on time. Harry motioned the two to Snape's class.

"What about your breakfast?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I promise that I'd have a heavy lunch," Harry answered to avoid an argument.

"Fine mate. Though, I believe that lessons on an empty stomach is hazardous to your health," Ron said also worrying about his best friend. Harry was slightly annoyed, if they were worried about a simple breakfast, what more if he was already facing Voldie? Are the going to force him to eat before their fight? The pain of overprotective friends, but he swallowed that since he was also an overprotective friend.

They arrived 'on time' on Snape's N.E.W.T class and picked seats at the far corner of the room. They didn't want to get singled out again by their discriminative teacher. The rest of the class arrived.

"You are the students who excel in Potions. But I'm not saying that all of you are. There must be some here who guessed their way through. I expect a perfect behavior during my class and even out of my class. I must remind you that my class is not gloating time. I will see to it that whoever gloats will be given house deduction and detention. Now here is the syllabus," Snape said. He snatched the paper on his table and started reading the list which consisted of all the Potions that they were going to study about.

"Potter, how many potions did I assign the class?" Snape said quickly.

"26 Professor," Harry said curtly quietly wishing that he didn't miss a potion while counting. For some reason, he felt inclined to counting it. Somewhat like knowing beforehand that Snape was going to ask about it. Then it came into mind that this was against their truce. He let it drop since he discreted Snape once after the truce anyway.

"Good, at least your showing even the tiniest effort I've seen. Now, I will require you to pass an essay that is three rolls of parchment for each Potion. We will discuss it in chronological order according to how I told it off. In a week we will study two potions. I expect you to pass something before we start the discussion. NO exceptions. I don't care if your excuse is that the library was closed or whatever else your crazy imaginative minds could formulate. Mr. Malfoy where have you been?" Snape asked.

"I assisted Goyle to the hospital wing sir," Malfoy said. He didn't really have to because it would blow Snape's cover if Snape got angry at Malfoy or deduct points. Snape had no choice, in short.

"Very well, I trust that he is ok by now?" Snape said.

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy said as he sat down. Harry seethed in anger. Snape only does that to Slytherins.

Snape continued on explaining his policies that the class already knew. No one dared to provoke Snape.

"Class dismissed." Harry, Ron and Hermione were among those who left first. They met Malfoy in the corridor.

"So, still the troublesome trio? Mudblood, Weasel and the crybaby walking while time is ticking for both them and their families. You know, if I were you Weasel and Mudblood, I'd stay away from that crybaby, he will just put you in lots of danger," Malfoy spat. Harry was holding Ron's robes to keep him from attacking Ron. Hermione seemed unaffected.

"At least my father's surely not a deatheater," Hermione spat back.

"And at least not one in our families would have to go to prison soon for being a deatheater," Harry replied in a cold manner that could make Snape run for his money.

"Heh, do you even have a family?" Malfoy mocked.

"Of course I do, they don't have to be your blood relatives to be considered family. Family stays together and no one is left behind. That is what family means to me. Do you have a real family? I think all you have is a puppet show where the father is the puppet master and you and your other relatives are the puppets," Harry said in defense. Malfoy could say no reply to Harry's words.

"You will pay. Get this, the master is still looking for you," Malfoy said.

"Tell him, I'm just here in Hogwarts and my money's in Gringotts. What your saying is already public knowledge Malfoy, shame on you to not know proper NEWS," Harry shouted at Malfoy. They sped off to Transfiguration which is luckily found just at the second floor of Hogwarts. They just arrived fifteen seconds before time.

"Good Morning class." Then McGonagall repeated the same warnings as Snape did though more calmly and friendly in tone.

"N.E.W.T level Transfiguration also includes Apparition lesson as well as examinations. I will also test you if you have the gift of being an animagi. I will have to train you in your seventh year if that is so. That is if you like me to. Those of which who does not have the ability will be taught to transfigure big things such as a table. I will teach you all the things you could do with transfiguring things. You will only have one assignment this term. It must be of ten rolls of parchment and will be passed on the end of the term. This means before Christmas. Mr. Thomas please get the bowl filled with rolled papers. Get one and pass," McGonagall motioned. "The one you pick will be your assignment." About ten before their class ended, the passing of the bowl ended. Harry looked at his and found that he has to write something about a certain Ivy Vinea. Harry thought that her name sounded familiar.

"Write about those persons and their contribution to transfiguration. Class Dismissed. Mr. Potter please stay, I need to talk to you." The class left and only Ron and Hermione was left with Harry. Harry told them to go. He'd miss nothing anyway.

"Mr. Potter I'm here to talk to you about Quidditch. I know that Umbridge had your broom for violation for a decree I want to forget about. She has also banned you from Quiddtich. I'm happy to tell you that these were lifted when she was thrown away from Hogwarts. Accio Broom!" Harry's broom came flying to the hands of the Gryffindor Head of House. She gave it to Harry who was smilling gratefully.

"Thank you professor." Harry said and Harry hugged McGonagall. His deputy Headmistress stiffened but loosened. It has been a long time since she was hugged by a relative.

"Now, I believe you have lunch to attend to. I daresay you'd want to make it a surprise when you tell them you're made a captain?" McGonagall said. Harry didn't get it at first but in the end his jaw dropped.

"Really? I mean I think Ron or Katie should be the captain."

"I see that you are already one of those who knows that Katie's a seventh year this year. She complains to me about it occasionally. You have been made captain by the votes of the Twins, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ron, Ginny, Kirke and Sloper, and Wood."

"So they already know that I could play?" Harry asked.

"No, I asked them if no one was banned, who would they choose as Captain. They all pointed to you," Minerva said.

"But how come I wasn't asked?"

"You were lying in the Hospital Wing that time," McGonagall replied. "So be the captain."

"But that means I'd be back to seeker again. That means that Ginny would lose the place."

"Then make her a chaser, I hear she's better as a chaser."

"Could someone else be the captain?" Harry pleaded.

"Sure but only if you give me ten reasons why you can't be captain. Pass it to me tomorrow. Excuse me I have things to do." McGonagal left an astounded Harry. Harry walked mindlessly to the common room and went up to their dormitory to hide the fact that he could already play Quidditch. He went down to the great hall to eat his lunch.

"So what did she want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Uh… nothing," Harry replied. Ron got a hint that Harry was hiding something but let it drop.

"Harry, could you please uh join us on Saturday? We're doing tryouts we want you there," Ron said. Harr reddened then relaxed. Harry felt sad because he really thinks that Ron ought to be captain.

"Eto... Sure," Harry said. Hermione was looking at him suspiciously. Harry knew by instinct that she was about to discover what he was hiding. It's not a big deal anyway so it doesn't matter much to Harry. It was just his prankster mind that thinks it's a big deal.

"Come it's time for DADA!" Harry said after he finished his lunch. As usual they were the first students to arrive at their new Professor's class.

"Hmm… I see we have early birds. So care to tell me why you're here oh so early?" Professor McLatingham said.

"We just love the subject," Harry relied. He wondered what his future teacher would be.

"Ah, so my dear powerful student is lying. You really love the subject even if a madman with a dark lord in the back of his head, a bloke, a death eater and a toad taught it? Liers go to hell, Harry." Harry felt his hair standing even if he knew that it was some kind of joke. Maybe because of the memories.

"Ok, so fine, maybe I don't like those teachers very much. But, for some reason I feel as if this was my favorite subject it's like I'm inclined to it. How do you know the student's view of Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"Simple, I once worked at the Ministry. If you ask me, she is nothing but a very loyal supporter of that Fudge." Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione was grinning with him. But they hadn't got a chance to ask because the rest of the class came in.

"Good Morning class. First of all I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Venus McLatingham. I do not want to be called Professor this or professor that. I prefer to be called Venus. Anyone who violates this rule will be deducted five house points. My teaching principle is simple, a student never learns until he experienced it. Therefore, we shall do lots of practicals and less theories. Maybe about .0001 percent of the time. There will be no written exam by the end of the year. Instead, there will be several practicals. This is my advice to you, Practice makes better but never perfect. This is because sometimes things may be perfect to you but not for me or vise versa. All I need is your cooperation and willingness to learn. I will not hesitate to throw out students who are slacking and those of which who think that this subject is just a trash. This year we will learn defensive and offensive spells because sometimes offense is the best defense. We will not tackle creatures because that will be the work of your Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology teacher." Venus smiled as she saw the effect of her speech to her students. It gave them the impression that she was strict.

"Now I'll start by testing your abilities in a duel. It will be alphabetical per house. Gryffindors first. Finnigan, if you would?" Venus called. They started with the proper bowing to the opponent and the stance and all that. Venus let her student attack first. She could shield it anyway. But after that the real duel started. They were throwing spells. From the very start, the whole class could see who would win. After ten minutes, Seamus was defeated. The Slytherins laughed at his defeat. Venus noticed it and gave a stern look at the Slytherins. This made them shut up. The rest of the Gryffindors 'played' with Venus. Harry happily noted that his members at least stood up against Venus longer than average which was three minutes. Harry failed to notice though, that he and his two friends were skipped. It was already Slytherin's turn. Malfoy fought first. He throwed a good fight but he had almost earned a suspension for using very black magic. Good thing Venus only gave him a detention and not suspension or worse, expulsion. He lasted for a good fifteen minutes, the record at the moment. Everytime a duel is finished, Venus takes a break and writes something in her notebook. But, he was the only one among the Slytherins to be able to last for long. Most of the the students in the Snake house was on the average, meaning three minutes. They all heard the bell and that was when Harry noticed that he and his friends was not yet done.

"We will sadly discontinue due to lack of time. The three remaining students will be tested next meeting good day. Mr. Potter please stay we have matters to discuss privately," Venus said sternly. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go along to their next classes.

"Now, I believe that the 'great one' as he wishes to be called told you that I'm going to be your trainer," Venus said. She was making sarcastic remarks on Merlin.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said which was a mistake.

"Five poi-"

"I mean yes, Venus."

"Now, Dumbledore doesn't know so you'd just have to make up something such as a detention. Sometime in our class, blow something up. The larger object, the better. Or maybe you could insult or disrespect me. I'm not telling you to be rude nor am I teaching you to have bad attitudes. I'm just trying to help you make excuses. Anyway, I'm told that you're going to manifest your power sometime on Halloween. This is why, I'm going to try and loop you out of the feast or even the whole day. I'm not trying to scare you but it might be an unforgettable experience. At least you know right? What we're going to do first is to prepare for a heavy physical and mental pressure to put it mildly. We're going to need to build some muscles out of you. I'm sure that the girls would line up for you by the end. Not that you need muscles for that. But after that we'd study the ancient thingies they're talking about. I want to enlist the help of Remus but I think that Albus would be able to force it out of him. Maybe he could just help you on theories and some other basic spells. Basic in my language, Harry. Understand? Go to your next class then. Bye," Venus said.

"Bye, Venus." Harry arrived late at his charms class. Luckily, Flitwick was forgiving if a student had a valid reason. Harry was just told to sit on his seat and try to be early the next time he had Charms. As with the other subjects, they talked about what to expect in the year and Flitwick assigned projects that would be done in a group of three. Instantly, Harry decided to pair up with Ron and Hermione but what came after was a shocker.

"I have a list of all your names in this bowl and I'm going to randomly pick out names and those will be your groups, no bargaining." Flitwick read off the names. Hermione was paired with Blaise and Pansy. Harry was paired with Ron and Malfoy. The other Gryffindors got paired with each other. Harry was disappointed but she pitied Hermione even more. She wondered how Hermione could manage with two Slytherins who hate work and hates MUDBLOODS. Ron was already rambling at Harry because of being paired with Malfoy. He was saying that it was unfair that the others got paired with each other. Harry got fed off it and concentrated on Hermione's reaction. She was far better than Ron. She was still calm but Harry could feel that she was also disappointed and somewhat worried about what will happen next. Things couldn't get worse, Harry thought. Then again, even if he was very powerful, people aren't perfect.

"I will now ask all of you to sit beside your group mates so you can start talking about your projects," Flitwick said, to Harry and Ron's dismay. Ron was astounded to see Hermione blank. She seemed not to care. Ron flared up a bit. How could she not care? She was betraying Gryffindor. Hermione took a sit beside Blaise. Now, Blaise was in the middle. No one seemed to move to start a conversation. Hermione spoke up.

"I know, that you loathe me. I don't care about it. Can we just hold some form of a truce?" Hermione offered. Blaise and Pansy answered a flat no.

"Ok, at least in Charms class or when we need to research?" Hermione tried. She was willing to do anything to fix house rivalries but she knew that they would only achieve that with the lower years. It's too deeply branded on older students.

"Fine!" Blaise said.

"But-" Pansy tried to protest but Blaise stopped her.

"We won't go anywhere if we refuse. She'll just nag us every second in every chance she has. We accept the truce but you can't force us into doing things we don't like."

"OK. So let's start over. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said and offered her hand. Ron was now seething with anger as he saw this.

"Blaise Zabini, and this is Pansy Parkingson," Blaise said but she merely held Hermione's hand for a second. Hermione hid her joy and started talking about their project. Harry's group were in distraught. Ron was too occupied in watching Hermione. Harry was seated in the middle of Ron and Draco and Draco refuses to talk with anybody. He seems distracted.

"Malfoy!" Harry tried to wake Draco's senses.

"What? You don't have to shout, I am perfectly capable of hearing you Potter."

"Then explain why you didn't hear me calling you the last fifty times."

"Stop exaggerating Potter!"

"I'm not exaggerating! Will you just be cool for a while so we could talk about our project? Like you, I also think the professor's idea is not a good idea but it's here and que sera sera! What will come will come and we have to meet it and not run off from it! Now, can you think of me as if I'm a slytherin, indifferent from you?" Harry said angrily. No one seemed to notice that his anger was always above the limit. And if he had to express it, something would burn. In this case, it was Ron's empty parchment. Ron jumped in surprise. The class looked at their direction. Flitwick extinguished it. No one knew who did it because the three men were also wearing faces of surprise. Only Draco knew that it was Harry because he noticed that it burst into flames after Harry turned for a while. This was a blessing because it made Ron stop looking at Hermione and concentrate on their group. Both of them was waiting for Harry to speak up. Draco would never listen to a Weasley and so is Ron. Harry was like a mediator. If he was calm right now, he would wonder why Draco had more respect for him than to Ron when Harry seemed to be the archrival of archirivals of Draco.

"What are you waiting for, a Millenia just so you would talk to each other?" Harry snapped.

"I won't talk to him," Ron said pointing to Draco. He said the 'him' as if he was referring to a vicious monster.

"Same here," Draco spat.

"Fine, then I won't talk too. Unless you each start talking to each other I won't talk to any of you!" Harry said directing to Draco and Ron. Ron gasped.

"But-but-"

"Yes, Ron even to you." Ron was in disbelief. But, unfortunately, Harry and Ron looked at it differently. Harry was wishing that they would talk to each other so they could at least work properly in their projects. Ron, on the other hand, thought of it as abandonment. He thought Harry was ditching him for Malfoy. The bell rang and all the students went out. Keeping true his word Harry didn't talk to Draco and Ron that day. Ron was still having the same thought, Harry ditched him for a Malfoy. Hermione was now in between. She knew that Ron would think that she was siding Harry and was also abandoning him. If he sided Ron she knew she would understand but she can't risk it because she knew that Harry was going to take advantage of it to distance himself from them to protect them. Hermione decided to stay neutral but it proved hard. Then one day, Harry stopped talking to her. He only talked to her answering as short as possible. If she asked help, he would just give her a book and point out the chapter. She was sad about it but one time Harry grabbed her and pulled her in a dark corridor.

Hmm…

* * *

_Thank you all… you've been so accomodating with all my mistakes. Sadly, I can't really afford to have a beta (pun!). hehe if you didn't get the pun ask me.. I'm so corny. Anywayz… this two chappies weren't betaed either. Sorry but I have to decline all beta offers. Thanks for asking… I just really don't have the time to look at the chap again. Hehe, unless you want me to update once every year. Hehehehehehe… sorry it's already late and when it's late I'm sosososososo weird._

**Blinkgurl017**:Interesting review… thanks for the encouragement and for the offer though, I have to decline. My pleasure… I knew from the start that the situation with the Sirius thing might confuse you all but hey… it's my duty to explain… Any questions… don't hesitate to ask… and that goes for all of you…

**TuxedoMac**: I'm so sorry if the result on your excitement was too shallow… hehe… thanks for the compliment.. they're in an argument again…

**Volleypickle16**: Hey! Thanks for the review… hehe

**Holimontski**: thank you very much for the compliment… hope this chapter didn't disappoint you…

**Please review…**

**Please review…**

**Please review…**

**Please review…**


	12. chapter fifteen

Chapter Fifteen- Secrets

Then one day, Harry stopped talking to her. He only talked to her answering as short as possible. If she asked help, he would just give her a book. She was sad about it but one time Harry grabbed her and pulled her in a dark corridor. She was about to scream but Harry covered her mouth and motioned to keep quiet.

"Harry, you scared me," Hermione said. She was feeling awkward being with Harry in a dark corridor.

"Be quiet. Don't worry I won't do anything to you. Meet me at the Room of Requirement later an hour and a half before curfew."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Everything will be explained. You can bring Ginny but don't bring Ron," Harry declared.

"Harry, why are your angry at Ron?" Hermie tried.

"Go to the RoR. Go!" Harry said and gave a slight push to Hermione in the direction of light. He waited then went out too. He then went to his next class DADA with Professor Venus. When he entered, Venus looked at his eye and nodded. This meant that he was allowed to wreak havoc in the class today. Venus was going to act angry for the day.

"Good morning class. Open your books to chapter 13 and read. I don't want to hear any noise coming from anybody." It reminded the class of Snape. Somehow they felt that Venus was in a bad mood and decided that they couldn't risk it. Harry's first move was to 'accidentally' bang his hand against the desk.

"Mr. Potter I believe I have told everyone that I do not want to hear any noise!" Venus said. Harry thought that she was a very good actress. "Sorry Professor-I mean Venus." Harry opened his book and went to Chapter 13. Nobody saw him slip a firework earlier in the corner closest to Venus' table. Harry mentally counted, three…two… one. BANG!

"Who the heck decided to decorate my room with smoke?!" Venus flared. She was amused with Harry's creativity. The smoke formed the many animals that was considered to be "Light" by most of the people in the society. Venus went to the remains of the firework and muttered something.

"Potter! Did you by any chance, did this to my room?!" Venus glared. She was quite proud of her acting abilities. But, she was more amused with Harry's talents.

"N-no P-professor. I mean V-Venus." Harry stuttered. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Tell me the truth or I will have to force it out of you!" Venus said with a smirk, and a sense of sterness that could make Minerva, Snape and Voldemort run for their money.

"…"

"So, silence means yes. Detention with me for three months." Malfoy smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to join Potter here?" Venus said. They were saved as the bell rang signaling the end of the classes.

"Stay Mr. Potter let's talk about your detention. No, Hermione, Ron, you can't wait for him. Chop off to your next class." Hermione could do nothing but oblige. Ron had no problem because he was already at the door. Hermione forced Ron to wait outside but Venus knew what they were doing.

"I told you to go to your next class five points each from Gryffindor." She felt Hermione and Ron leave fully.

"Harry I have to commend you for your acting talents."

"So must I. The look on the class' face was classic. I think the next time I would see that is when Voldemort proposes a marriage to the headmaster." Both of them laughed. Good thing Venus placed a Silencing Charm after Hermione and Ron went away. She could've done it than to fend of the two but she couldn't take any chances.

"Seriously, when are you available?" Venus asked.

"Since I'm the captain I'm the one to schedule the practices. I definitely wouldn't be available during Saturdays. Sunday maybe? It's up to you. I'll just adjust."

"Ok. Tell ya tomorrow. Hey, does the team know that you're captain?"

"Uh… no. I was pleading for someone else to be captain. Professor McGonagall said ok on one condition, I have to give her a composition containing reason why I can't be the captain. I couldn't think of reasons so I had no choice but accept the position. Professor McGonagall will introduce me as the new Seeker and Captain during tryouts on Saturday."

"Hope you find good players."

"Thanks."

"Since you're just starting, we'll have it more frequently. About an hour or two everyday. Immediately after dinner."1

"Can I absent once in a while. I need to talk with my DA about our subject that Dumbledore assigned us. He wants to spread the DA. I told my DA that we're going to change our name to ORDER. It means something but it does't mean much. The class we're going to call BDA or DA. Beginner's Defense Association and Defense Association for those who have potential."

"Wait. I have to ask, what's your next class?" Venus asked.

"Vacant Period. I have it till the end of the day."

"Good. I also have no class so we can start today. Venus waved her hand and the tables were pushed against the walls. She flicked her hand and the door was locked. Locked that even Alohomora couldn't open it. She once again waved her hand and a glass appeared. It was a foe-glass, something that could also show who was approaching. She once again waved her hand and mats appeared on the floor. Harry marveled at her abilities.

"Don't worry when we're done trying to control your powers, I'll teach it to you. Now, sit there, concentrate and relax. The key is patience. Forget all your troubles and concentrate on happy thoughts." Harry did as told. He sat there and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on happy thoughts but he couldn't. Somewhere along the line, Sirius comes in and he recalls the incident that caused the death of his loving godfather. He tried so many times and everytime he fails he gets frustrated. Ivy(Venus) saw this and decided to comment.

"Harry, getting frustrated won't get you anywhere. I'm training you to be calm and patient. Try to relax." Harry tried again but he really couldn't do it. Dinnertime came and Venus decided to stop their session.

"Harry, I want you to practice being calm. I think it's best if you could talk your problem with somebody. Someday, I'll invite Lupin over and you could talk to him."

"Thanks, so when's the next?" Harry said finally claming down.

"Tommorrow after dinner. Make sure that you finish your assignments early because we might be here 'till curfew. Go to dinner," Ivy said sternly.

"Yes, mother." Harry went to dinner. He found Ginny and Hermione (with Ron) sitting in the Griff table apparently waiting for someone. He son found out that he was the person they were waiting.

* * *

"Harry, where have you been? Since after DADA, we haven't seen you," Hermone said.

"I started out my detention," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said exasperated at the idea.

"Don't worry, it's ok. She cooled off after that."

"Oh yeah, Harry, Dumbledore was asking when DA would sta-" Hermione said but was immediately cut off by Harry.

"The next time you meet him tell him to tell the HoH to post signups except in the Slytherin house. I'll handle that. I'm tired. See you later," Harry said hurriedly trying to avoid the topic. He went back to Venus' room.

"Ven are you here?" Harry called out. The room was deserted. All of a sudden knives were flying around him. He managed to dodge most of them but in the end, two knives hit him. One in the leg and the other in the arm.

"Tsk, tsk, not good enough. Here let me heal you, but take note that I'm not that good… Why?" Venus asked. Obviously asking why Harry was in her room.

"Um… I want to ask a favor. You see…" Harry told her more about Dumbledore's plan on the DA. He asked Ivy to hold the signups for the Slytherin second years and below.

"Is that it? Ok, I'll do it but you owe me a butterbeer the next Hogsmeade trip," Venus said.

"Sure. Thanks Ivy," Harry said. Venus smiled, rarely was she called Ivy. But it was understandable because only her husband, parents, siblings and now Harry knew of her true identity. Harry is the only living person among those people. Even Albus didn't know who she really was. She was considered a great sage. Her power was restircted by her mentor. But if she had no block, she would be more powerful than Dumbledore. Now she was on the level between Minerva and Dumbledore. Minerva was the second most powerful among the faculty. She got her job thanks to Madame Maxine. Olympe told Albus that she was a professor at Beauxbatons when the fact is she wasn't. This saved her from Dumbledore's background checks. If she went through them, there was a possibility that Dumbledore would know of her true identity. You have other problems to think about, she thought. Right now, the problems of the world seems to be on Harry's shoulder. The task of preparing him lies on Ivy, the task of protecting him lies on Dumbledore and his spies led by Snape. Of all warlocks, wizards, mages, sages and other members of the non-muggle community, responsibility appear to fall on Harry, Ivy, Dumbledore and his order. Gosh too much work load specially for people having ordinary lives paired with extraordinary fates.

Ivy left her musings and concentrated on the book she was reading. She was reviewing on how to train a sage. All sages could train other sages but this was her first time since sages are rarely needed. Their powers only awaken with excessive use. She had sensed a sage so she sought after it. She found out that it was Harry. The power, she assumed, must have been awakened in their fourth year, hieghtened up by the Priori Incantatem and once more amplified by his fifth year. She was worried when she heard that Harry broke down. She wasn't worried that Harry woud die. She was worried that Albus and Remus might suspect that Harry is a sage. She can't let that happen. It would only place them in more danger. She would invite Remus but she'll say that it was to train Harry with patience and 'peaceful co-existence.'

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridor, limping. A swish of a cloak made him look at his back, but he saw no one. He walked again, thinking that it was just hi imagination. He was only convinced that it wasn't when he heard it over and over again. He came into a conclusion, someone's following me…

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the delay… and the shortness… and the cliff… no answers for now so I could post this right now…hehe… hope ye enjoyed… sorry for all the mistakes… any questions? Ask me… I'll be happy to answer…

Pls. review


	13. 16Feelings

Chapter sixteen- Feeling

Harry was walking through the corridor. A swish of a cloak made him look at his back, but he saw no one. He walked again, thinking that it was just hi imagination. He was only convinced that it wasn't when he heard it over and over again. He came into a conclusion, someone's following me…

Harry arrived at the RoR five minutes before the set time. He saw that Hermione and Ginny were already there.

"Now, I believe you both have questions, let's hear it," Harry said immediately as he saw the two girls. Hermione and Ginny started firing question after question not allowing Harry to answer any.

"Wait, wait. I can't answer while concentrating to absorb anotherr question. One at a time please."

"Harry why are you angry at Ron?" Hemione asked. She was desperate to fix the trio's friendship but Ron was making it hard for her.

"Because he's too arrogant. He holds grudges and he's too insecure. He doesn't trust me. If he trusted me, he would have not come into a conclusion that I'm ditching him for Draco. He thinks that I need to impose that no-talking thing to Draco only. I think it is beyond reason and unfair if I do that. Besides, I thought you want a peaceful co-existence between houses? It's a start Hermione. He should understand me because I'm his friend. He should stand by me because he's my friend and somewhere in his mind he knows that what I'm doing is for the good of the school," Harry reasoned out. He was amazed by his audience. They were attentive and didn't interrupt him. Harry would bet his firebolt that Hermione was going to ask the next question and that she still had a lot of questions after that question. He would've gotten a new firebolt if he had someone to bet with since by the next minute, Hermione had already asked a new question.

"So why didn't you want Ron up here?"

"Because I want him to realize things by himself. He would never mature if we spoon-feed him of the knowledge that he has a problem."

"So, you're ready to forgive him?"

"As long as he's ready to accpet a truce with Draco. Like you, I want the school to unite. Several years ago, it would've not mattered this much but as our situation right now is critical, it is necessary."

"Then why didn't you invite the other Slytherins to DA?" Hermione asked.

"Because, they wouldn't learn if they didn't want to. Besides, I would like to befriend them first. I want to know if they will join the light. We can't have the other side knowing our strategy and plans that are bound to be taken up someday in DA."

"Harry, why did you ask me to come with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"That is because I want you and Hermione to teach next DA."

"W-what? Why not you?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to take up aiming. Girls are normally better than men at that section. I enlisted both of your help. Please, I don't want to teach because the headmaster might be there."

"Hermione I want you to lead the ORDER this month. We'll rotate it. Next month would be Ginny. I'll think about who's next." Harry tossed his galleon to Hermione. Hermione catched it and raised it questioningly.

"You're the leader, you schedule meetings. I need your coin," Harry said. Hermione absent-mindedly gave her coin to Harry. She was still in shock.

"B-but…" Hermione started but she found out that she was still speechless.

"But nothing. Look, I want to teach all of you how to lead a group. Don't worry if something major happens, I'll accept the position. That is if you offer it to me. But, you know what, I prefer that you guys handle it. Specially Ron, since he's so much gifted in strategy. But, we'll see. Hermione, please handle the meetings the DA and other things. I'll just be a member and a bystander who'll observe and help with your difficulties. That is, if you both have a hard time. Ginny you'll be Hermione's second. The next in line always does. Speaking of which, Gin, I'll leave you with the task of choosing your second. "

"B-but…"

"No buts. Besides, I might be too busy, with that detention. Hermione don't argue with me. I have seen you lead. Remember when there was an attack on the train. Remember that you were the first to see the enemies. You acted to prepare the students and managed to lessen the deaths specially of those in the first year. Hermione you can do it. Besides, if you're having a hard time, Ginny will be there. And if you both have a hard time, I'm here to help you. You think I would abadon the group? No… what I'm saying is that I might be too busy with that detention and I want to teach you to prepare you for the worst… my death. If I die, then who would lead our ORDER? Who would handle the DA. You're all supposed to know how to so that in time you wouldn't need a leader to represent you. Instead, you'll have yourself. With that, more ideas will pop up…"

"…" Harry sensed someone. He was actually surprised when that ability came…

* * *

FLASHBACK

It's the morning of September 1 and Harry, the boy-who-lived, woke up very early for some reason or another. He went walking to the great hall to see if somebody was awake. He felt a tingling sensation that gave him goosebumps. Someone's coming. Someone's at his back. Someone's going to do something to him.

"Boo!" Tonks said. Harry was almost pushed had he not sidestepped at the right moment.

"How'd you know I was here?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know…" Few hourse later when dark came he went at the tower to remove his nagging feeling that something was going to happen soon. He was so into his thought that he didn't mind another feeling of anxiety. If he had recognizd that he would have known that Remus was with him.

END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

Harry went to silent mode. He scanned the room… there was really someone else in the room. Harry wondered who it was… he was going to find out in just about a few seconds…

"Accio invisibility cloak!" Harry waved his wand. He stretched out his hand and grabed the invisibility cloak.

He was surprised by who he saw.

* * *

Hey guys… thanks for your reviews…

Thanks to those who reviewed chp… 11

**Holimontski, volleypickle16, tuxedomac, yendenikhil**

To the reviewers of 12

**Holimontski**: oops did I left you in the woods? Hopefully, this chap made things clearer to you… though, I don't think so.. cause even I'm confused hehe (-)

**Volleypickle16** and **Gaul1**: Thanks for your revew )

**Tuxedomac**: You liked one chaps? You should've told me… hehe sorry… I'm being weird again… anyway, I'd probably start posting one chapter chapters. Hehe.. uh.. I won't say how long because I'll just confuse the timeline again.. hehe it's really confused right now… no, they didn't hear Ivy and Harry's conversation…

**RissaMalfoy**: hehe.. thanks… that's one of the reasons why I'm soooo excited to reach the ending… it's sooo twisted. Hehe

Hehe.. sorry, that I didn't yet reveal who is following Harry.. I'm sooo evil

**_Thanks all for your reviews_**

**_Pls.. review again_**


	14. truce?

Chapter seventeen- Truce?

Harry went to silent mode. He scanned the room… there was really someone else in the room. Harry wondered who it was… he was going to find out in just about a few seconds…

"Accio invisibility cloak!" Harry waved his wand. He stretched out his hand and grabed the invisibility cloak.

He was surprised by who he saw.

Thanks to all who… nah, it's too early… continue on. Please, I insist.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here! How do you know of this Room?" Harry said angrily… Malfoy was looking down now. For some reason Harry felt that Malfoy was sorry for what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just curious. I tailed you since I saw you walking to a direction that wasn't Gryffindor's." Malfoy said. Harry was now confused. He didn't know if Malfoy was being true or was just following the orders of his master. He silently muttered a truth spell and waved his wand discreetly and directed the spell to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?!" Harry said angrily. Malfoy was already scared of the way Harry spoke. Normally, he wouldn't but somehow, Harry saw that he had changed because of something.

"I-I was j-just following you because of him. Bellatrix met with me and told me that my father was with you-know-who. If I didn't do what her master wants, then they would kill him. My mother is also held in our house by you-know-who's minions. If I make a wrong move, then they'll kill them… I'll be left as an orphan and most likely my living relatives would take custody of me. I'm scared of it because they're followers of you-know-who. I don't want to be related to him whatsoever, ever since they did this to our family." Malfoy had shut up, realizing that he had said too much. His eyes were widened with the realization of what he had told. He didn't understand why he said that. He was angry because he didn't know yet he was happy that he had blurt it out without his own permision. At least he didn't tell it to them voluntarily.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I placed you under a weak truth spell taught to me by Professor Lupin. Draco do you love your parents?" Harry asked. It was an innocent question but Draco raged with the thought of the question. His old mocking self went back again.

"Of course, I do. I have to be grateful for what I have. I have my parents unlike you, you orphan!" Draco spat angrily. Harry wasn't expecting Draco's demeanour to change but he didn't care. He didn't react to the statement made by Draco. The years with the Dursley's made him accept that he was an orphan. He didn't mind now, especially because he had already been with his parents.

"Are you willing to give anything for them?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, of course. Are you suggesting that we rescue them? Because if you do, I won't join you. I prefer to do things alone with people I choose," Draco said. Hermione and Ginny didn't catch what he said since he said it in amost one breath. Typical Malfoy, Harry thought.

"You really think I could get out of this place? I could but only if I could apparate out of Hogwarts. There are many obstructions that I must past before I could get out of this. I'm being guarded like a prisoner in here! And no, Draco, I'm not suggesting that we rescue them. What I would want to suggest is to let go of them."

"You mean let them die? I can't believe you. Do you hold grudges like that? You allow you-know-who to kill them?" Malfoy retorted.

"No, what I'm telling you is to let them go. Live by what you think is right. Yes, they may die. But do you think they're not suffering? Of course they are! For your information, Death eaters play with their captives. They torture them endlessly just for fun. Your parents are also worried sick of you! You are their driving thought. You are only the hope that keeps them alive. They must live for you! If you die in the process of saving your parents then they'll be more sad and angry. They'll blame themselves for not being there to help you. Besides, you really think that VOLDEMORT won't kill them in the end? He's just keeping them to blackmail you. He's just keeping them to force you to work for him. You're doing no good to the society, to the school, to yourself and even to your parents. They are willing to give their life for you. Trust me I know. Don't be selfish! You are going to let them suffer just because you don't want to be an orphan? Think Draco, there is still hope!" Harry said speaking from experience.

"And where do you think I'll stay? In the streets? If I did that not one minute and I would have been killed by some anti-you-know-who who knows that my father was a supporter!"

"Do you think I really would let you do that? I have suffered beatings, being locked in a cupboard, being treated as a house elf, and being condemned for being a wizard for many years! With my experience do you really think I would wish that on any person on the world? I don't want to people to suffer, much less die! But hear me, sometimes we have to let go. That is why I have accpeted the deaths of my parents, friends and Sirius! Yes, he is indeed seriously innocent of all the charges against him. You should've known because you are likely to know about Peter a.k.a Wormtail!"

"Him? He was the one who caused all of this. He told you-know-"

"Say Voldemort."

"I can't."

"Then say Riddle."

"Why?"

"Just."

"Fine. He was the one who told Riddle that the ministry is most likely to know that my father was a deatheater. Riddle punished my father for that and rendered him useless. This is where it all started!"

"So much more that you need to live on. You need to make sure that justice will be served. You owe it to your parents. When Wormtail gets captured, we can both testify. It will be really helpful to the case and he'll get convicted and we both get justice."

"So what do I do?"

"Pray for your parents and stop being a mole for the dark side and turn to the light."

"But the I will be discriminated in the Slytherin," Malfoy said.

"Change your attitude and we'll ask a re-sort. The hat might reconsider it's decision."

"You know what? You can be one heck of a Slytherin. You know how to get what you want."

"You're not the first one who told me that."

"Thanks." For the first time, Harry heard the line from a Malfoy.

"So truce?"

"Not yet, patch up with red-head first," Harry said. Harry explained that he won't patch up with both of them until they learn to tolerate each other. Draco mocked, "I thought you wanted to be friends?"

"You changed my mind," Harry mysteriously replied. Harry gave back Malfoy's invisibility cloak then sent all of them back to their commons as it was thirty minutes before curfew. Ginny and Hermione could wander off since they were prefects. Malfoy got disqualified for abusing his powers back when Umbridge still had her position. Harry also couldn't since he turned down Ron's prefectship.

Back in the common room, Harry entered with Ginny and Hermione. They were astounded and terrified to see a red-head Gryffindor looking at them…

* * *

belated HAPPY HALLOWEEN

sorry for OCs and because it was single-chaptered and so on... just didn't have time. Actually i had, i was just lazy. It's kinda sembreak and well i'm more lazy during vacation.

There now you know who the mystery guy was… hehe.. thanks and answers will be posted next chapter… hey… I still need names for a hermione-ron prank group and Sirius-remus prank group… and Harry and Ivy prank group… ok?


	15. apologies

Hey lookie… another chappy… hehe

* * *

Chapter eighteen- apologies

Back in the common room, Harry entered with Ginny and Hermione. They were astounded and terrified to see a red-head Gryffindor looking at them…They went nearer and sat on the couch. Ginny sat beside Ron and Hermione sat beside Ginny. Harry sat on the couch for a single person. They waited and stayed in silence until Ginny mustered up her confidence.

"Uh… Hi Ron," Gnny said cautiosuly. They were astounded when Ron ran to Harry and hugged him brotherly.

"Sorry mate. I'm am really sorry for my bloody, foolish actions. I'm sorry I was selfish and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize my wrong doings." There was a pause since Harry was taken by surprise and needed time to regain his composure.

"Apology accepted yet I still won't talk to you until you and Draco hold a truce. I won't talk to you until you tolerate him because I am feeling that soon, he'll be in Gryffinsor, be our friend and be like a brother to me just as you are." Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. Ginny's eye seem to tell him that she'll tell later.

"I'm ready to do that Harry."

"Do it during charms to save him from discrimination from the Slytherins. Make sure you do it discreetly. Pass him a note or something."

"Thanks Harry," Ron said and again holding Harry tighter.

"Don't kill me yet," Harry said. Ron loosened his grip. Without any further ado, Harry went to his dorm and slept. He knew he had been acting a little bit cold to Draco and Ron. But all the same, he wasn't going to change that until they learn to tolerate each other. There was a chance and he wasn't just about to let that go…

At breakfast the topic of the DA, BDA and ORDER came up.

"So what's happening with the ORDER?" Ginny asked from nowhere with a glint in her eye that told Harry that she was talking about their order.

"Oh, nothing much. I heard they had a new leader."

"Who?" Parvati pipped.

"Well, basically they still have their old leader but somehow he's just there to help. I heard that the newest leader was their bookworm."

"Really? That's great. Give her my congratulations," Seamus said. They all knew who they were referring to since the only bookworm in the group, Hermione, or so they thought. Harry was becoming one, though secretly.

"I heard that their leader is staging a meeting tonight to instigate their new acting leader," Harry said. "Spread it around," Harry said in a whisper. Hermione still had the galleon and he was thinking of talking to her later that night. But if ever that he fail to set aside time to ask her then spreading it around would be good.

They went to their classes. DADA came and he asked Venus if he could skip their detention.

"No, you can't…"

"Please, promise you can add a week on me or even a month. Please…"

"Fine, but I will lenghten your detntion by another month."

"Thanks," Harry said with a glint in his eye. Fortunately for him, the two didn't notice it and therefore, it saved him an hour of explanation.

Charms came and Harry wished that it wouldn't come since the things that might happen might be out of his hand. He purposely sat at the corner. That left Ron and Draco sitting together. Each group now had their own table each. Fortunately, Harry chose their table such that they were the farthest from the teacher's table, as opposed to Hermione who chose to sit near the Professor, to the two slytherins' dismay. Let the show begin… Harry tried to listen to what Flitwick was saying but he couldn't concentrate. He was too anxious of Ron and Draco's truce. His mind drifted on to unconnected topics. He was so angry. Angry because of Fate for giving him this fate. Angry for his Destiny. He was furious with Voldemort, Dumbledore and the whole wizarding society. He was angry with them because they relied on him. They didn't make the world work by working for their world. He was not the only person in the world!

"Mr. Potter? MR. POTTER!" Flitwick said.

"What? Sorry professor," Harry said.

"I think Mr. Potter has already mastered meditation and therefore needs to go back to reality," Flitwick said. The rest of the class laughed.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said in a tone that was genuine.

"Apology accepted; but please, Mr. Potter, try to be attentive next time. As I was saying Mr. Potter, what progress have you made on your research."

"Sir, it's half-done. Half more to go. That should be easy…"

"I do hope Mr. Potter. Speaking of which, your project is due before halloween. And with that, class dismissed."

"Potter, better watch out next time," Malfoy smirked. Harry smiled at this. He was glad that Malfoy hadn't changed fully since he was sure that he'd miss having an antagonist.

"Harry, you alright? You kind of spaced out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just a lot of things running in my mind."

"Like what?"

"Everything. You don't even know half of it."

"Ok… meet you at dinner." They then parted. Harry had decided to drop divination since it would just be a waste of time. He thought it was ridiculous to do that since it was sslready his sixth year. But still, he thought that it would just pull his record down. He therefore went to the library to finish their project. Finishing it would give him more time to spare for training. Every second counts with the workload that he has. The last thing he need to make his schedule superhectic would be to have a girlfriend. He wasn't ready for that, he came to realise. It would just put the girl in more danger and the girl might also get angry since he would not spend much time with her. Harry was walking still drowned on his thoughts when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered. But he somehow sensed that this person was irritated. He started to help the person in fixing his belongings.

"Next time, watch where you're going! What a mess I made because of you!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Harry said albeit angrily. He looked up and was astounded to see who he was facing.

* * *

Hey guys… thanks for your reviews.. yes, I know that this chapter is sloppy yet again. I thought hard about it and I finally concluded that I should get a beta… although, not a conventional one. I'm looking for someone who could beta for me and update for me… those who are interested can email me thanks… though, if you don't' want to email me just yet, just send it in a review… )

(wait don't think that I'm bad or something. I don't have a beta because I'm too busy to have one. Now I'm looking for one so that you guys can understand my story better…besides I'm busier… )

I'm going to thank next time. But thanks for the reviews anyway, ye know who ye ar…

Pls review again)


	16. under

Chapter nineteen- Under

"Sorry…" Harry muttered. But he somehow sensed that this person was irritated. He started to help the person in fixing his belongings.

"Next time, watch where you're going! What a mess I made because of you!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Harry said calmly albeit angrily. He looked up and was astounded to see who he was facing…

"Malfoy!" Harry said in surprise.

"Potter? Oops, sorry I thought you were the boy that I had bumped with a while ago," Draco said. Harry was still unbelieveing. He thought before that he would first die before Draco gave him an apology, but no, Draco had said sorry TODAY.

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco?" Harry said cautiously yet in a tone that suggested a joke.

"I am Draco and I have killed myself… honestly, Potter, don't you think you're too paranoid?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

"I was just joking," Harry said and pulled a face.

"I just rode your joke and you took my joke seriously?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shuht up!" Harry said annoyed that Draco was joking with him. It was too unreal for him. Maybe he was just not used to this new Draco thing.

"What? I'm just joking and you get angry about it. Is it a crime?" Draco said in a hurt voice.

"I do not have time for this Draco. Besides, since when was it legal for Slytherins to joke a 'real' joke?" Harry said. This was wrong since Draco's demeanour changed.

"I thought we had a truce?" Draco was just about to flare up…

"Sorry, I'm just used to a Draco Malfoy that always insult me, a Draco who would rather spend time with a flobberworm than Harry Potter and a Malfoy who would rather injure Gryffindors than talk or spend time with them," Harry conceeded.

"I thought that we should put our differences behind? You're the one who told me not to hold prejudice, not to discriminate… you're here to tell me that you want me to change back to that self? Sorry, but I can't. It's too deeply branded and I think I can't change the newly installed habits in me. Potter trust me before I didn't want to be with you Gryffindors but I soon found out in time that while some of you are true Gryffindors some are divided. Meaning to say, some people are fit for Gryffindor and are fit for other houses as well. You are an example. You could do well in Slytherin you know?"

"You're not the first one to say that, sorry. Tsk, Tsk… why is it that some people just really don't have originality."

"Will you just shut it! We're going nowhere. Do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do!" Draco fumed.

"Well, I was about to do _our_ project until I bumped into you. Have you two settled then?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Yes, stop being paranoid."

"SHH!" Madam Pince said. "This is a library don't you know?"

"Sorry Madame." Harry went to look for the books he needed.

"So you'll allow me to help?" Malfoy asked.

"You're going to help a Potter? Willingly?" Harry asked still surprised with the happenings.

"We Malfoys do not depend on others to do our dirty work."

"Phew, for one second I thought we lost the best sarcastic tongue that Hogwarts has ever known."

"Dakcho!"(it means shut up I think)

"Well for your informaton, I don't speak Korean," Harry said sarcastically.

"Then how did you know it was Korean? Nice sarcastic remark by the way. Bye, Potter. I have a lot of things to do." Malfoy walked away and Harry changed his mind on their project. He'll do it the next time he has time with Ron and Malfoy. For now he would visit Ivy. That is if she didn't have a class.

* * *

Harry entered Ivy's office. She heard her lecturing about the Patronus. He concluded that she was teaching sixth and seventh year, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. DADA was like this nowadays because of the need to educate students on the Patronus. He was about to go when she heard Venus call him. 

"Mr. Potter could you come out of my office and go to my classroom?" Harry was annoyed that she had to do that in front of her class.

"Now Harry, I know that you had a reason of why you went to my office but I want you to do me a favor. Do you know what I'm going to ask you?" Venus asked. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes," Harry said in surrender.

"Good. Now do it when you're ready," Venus replied.

"Any target?" Harry asked.

"Nothing in particular." Harry muttered "Good" to himself. Harry readied his stance. He said the words and was astounded when he saw not just a stag but also a dog.

"Hmm… peculiar. Class it is rare for a person to have two patroni. It only happens if the person has strong feelings to people. In this case, I believe Harry has strong feelings for his two friends who happen to have a stag and a dog as their animagi forms. As I said a while ago, Patroni take from of an animal. If however you have no connection to any animagi, your favorite animal will be the form of your patroni. Harry, could you help me teach this bunch how to produce corporeal Patroni? Class group yourselves into threes." The class did this. Harry was really annoyed to his limits; but he shrugged it off since he did owe Ivy tons of favors. Ivy motioned him to the side of the classroom with the most boys. He sighed and went to the group wishing that the seventh years would not hate him. To his delight they were open-minded. Well, except perhaps those who left his DA.

"So, I see Potter's having his head blown up bigger again," Michael Corner said. Harry ignored and went to teach those who were willing. Most of which werefrom Hufflepuff. Zacharias and Corner might've corrupted the Ravenclaws… What he didn' understand was the actions of he Ravenclaw. The were supposed to be smart. Why are the pulling down people? They're not Slytherins…Zacharias and Goldstein joined Michael in his insults. He did it to the point that no one was understanding anything. Harry wished that Ivy wouldn't get mad at him at what he is about to do.

"Look, I'm sorry but you're disturbing the class. If you don't want to listen then the doors wide open."

"Oh, I see. Potter's doing a double take. Why are you afraid that we might surpass you with our know-how?"

"I do not care about trivial things auch as what you're saying. Maybe you are afraid of not learning anything. That's why you left the DA, didn't you? You were afraid of someone knowing more things than you." Harry was already shouting. The whole class were looking at them now.

"No, you immbecile fool. We're not afraid of you! We'd take you on anytime." Somehow their statement struck Harry. He have heard their style and choice of words before.

* * *

you know i was suppossed to update weeks ago. Sorry for the delay. i really need a beta-updater. ehehe... new thing right? hehe... ok, remember i told you guys that i'd probably have a side story on this? well, probably this incident (the one at the end) will be part of it... but that will not appear on fanfiction for ages coz i'm planning to finish the sequel/s(not sure yet) of this story... Hey! i'm so happy i'm already in the final battle!!!!!! 

**_review pppppppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeeassse_**

i decided to stick with my original name for harry and ivy. But i still don't have name for ron and herm... help... give me alternatives and i'll put a vote...

ok i'm not leaving yet. i decided to answer stuff, thank people and all that.

**Volleypickle16:** THanks. You also have a great story. i really like it.

**TuxedoMac:** wow, you're a really bloody great analyst. Hehe, your guesses are most of the time, correct. Gosh, i should change the way my mind works so that you won't be able to guess it. hehe. thanks for the review, you really know how to encourage. hehe

**RissaMalfoy:** Thank you very much. About the truce, you'll just have to see... ehehehe i'm soo evil...just kiddin

**holimontski:** Thank you for the review. I think that's cool too but to give fair chance to other, i'm going to wait at least four more chaps? ehhe but i really like it. i really do.

**gaul1:** Thank you for your review. Now you know who...)

**Lynn-50670:** Thank you for the review. )


	17. troubles

Chapter twenty- Friends

"No, you immbecile fool. We're not afraid of you! We'd take you on anytime." Somehow their statement struck Harry. He have heard their style and choice of words before. It was the words of his mortal enemy. It was the words of

VOLDEMORT…

VODEMORT…

YOU-KNOW-WHO… but how?

"What is going on in here?" Venus growled. The ravenclaw boys looked down and told lies.

"Potter is being a bighead and insults us," Zacharias said. Wrong move, Harry thought.

"Harry, your side?" Venus said in the same tone.

"I was teaching then the started blabbing about nonsense issues and the continued to the point that it disrupts other students. I stopped and faced them."

"You're lying!" Anthony growled. Thankfully, the others backed Harry.

"Pro-Venus, Harry is telling the truth," Ernie said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm disappointed in you three. I want a four-parchment essay on the topic of respect on my table tommorrow before lunch. Thirty-"

"No don't, I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok. But I still want that essay. Don't ever go into m classroom if you don't have that. Every day past the deadline add another parchment! Class dismissed. Practice on you patroni. Harry stay!" Venus roared with a fierce voice that reminded Harry of a tiger he saw once in a zoo. Venus walked to her office and Harry hastily followed. Venus breathed deep then smiled at Harry. Harry was amazed with the sudden change in attitude.

"I was taught to be that way. Like Dumbledore, the calmest person during peril. So why did you stop me from deducting house points?"

"Is there a way to counter an unforgivable?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't belive there is."

"Then I believe that we need to isolate those three."

"Why?" Ivy asked. She wished that Harry would just go straight to his point.

"Because I am under the impression that they are under an imperious by Voldemort."

"Harry, I'm sorry but I have to remind you that someone must be close to hold that that long," Venus said as a matter-of-factly.

"I don't know. But this is all I know… Voldemort or some minion of his, is working their minds. Only Voldemort uses the phrase 'imbecile fool' plus, they have the speed, intonation and all that!"

"Ok, I'll observe them longer and I suggest that the next time you have the chance, drop by my classes. Be prepared for our next lesson, I'm going to take you three on a duel, the much awaited and postponed duel."

"Three?"

"Ron, Hermione and you. Meet me later for our lesson."

"But I thought you were had let me miss this once?"

"Oh yeah. But, just this once!" Venus said in a stern voice.

"Yes, mother," Harry said in mockery.

"You know, you shouldn't be mocking me since I'm your grandmother. I'm the sister-in-law of the cousin of the sister-in-law of the cousin of the sister-in-law of the mother of your father's mother."

"Okie… whatever you say. Meet you tomorrow. Bye!" Harry said jokingly.

"Hey!" Venus said. Harry went to dinner and found Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"So, leader, have you set off their money?" Harry asked knowing that Hermione would know its meaning.

"Not yet, I don't know how," Hermione said meekly. Harry was surprised and his face showed that.

"Tap your wand on it with the time and day in thought."

"Oh," was the only reply Hermione gave. She did what Harry told her and got satisfied in the end. They forgot their lunch with the excitement.

The four went in and started to arrange the RoR. Harry was thankful that Dumbledore still gave them the room and didn't interfere; but he was still slightly annoyed.

At eight ORDER came pouring in.

"Welcome to another ORDER meeting. I regretfully say that our retired members might not be able to come. In truth, I don't know. I do know, however, that our fired members won't be coming. This meeting has been called to call a new leader." This has garnered protests, Harry tried desperately to silence them. Good thing he wished for a silencing charm around earlier.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted and the room fell silent.

"This leader is Hermione Granger. I chose her because this DA was her idea anyway. I don't even know why I agreed. Her assistant would be Ginny. She will be leader for two weeks. Herm, I changed my mind, it won't be one month anymore. After, two weeks Gin would be leader then she has to choose an assistant. Then, the assistant becomes leader and so on. You can only be an assistant and leader once. That is unless all members became one already. Your duties would be preparing for DA, ORDER and BDA. I'll stay in the background and help you in case you need help, but you can still order me around. I did this so that you would learn to look out for a group. What will happen to you if I die? A good leader is a good follower. If there is an attack, the leader would decide if he/she wants to lead. If he does I'll help if she doesn't, I'll lead. An questions?" Harry conlcuded. Neville raised his hand. Harry smiled. Neville was an exemplary student. He improved greatly ever since DA first started. He showed true Gryffindor bravery because of DA. Harry saw potential in him. Funny that he doesn't show it when he is being taught by proper teachers.

"What if somebody doesn't want to be a leader?"

"Sorry but everyone has to be. This thing will be continued until ORDER dies. Wait, listen I'm doing this to expose you to the pressure so you could be able to handle any pressure, specially in battle. Most likely when there is an attack at Hogwarts DA, I mean ORDER will be asked to take care of the children while the adults do the fighting. I want you to learn how to lead so that you'll be able to practice what you have earned to the students you will be protecting," Harry said putting in more sense, Parvati raised her hand.

"So if there's an attack we'll just stay as baby-sitters?"

"Maybe. If we find a loophole on Dumbledore's securities during an attack then we'd fight alongside with the adults but if not we have no choice but to wait, prepare and defend," Harry sighed. He knew Dumbledore would do something as that. He knew that ORDER wouldn't be able to fight. He somehow wished that they wouldn't so that there'll be no student casualties. Oh well, that's my life.

"No more questions? Good, we have time to practice the Patroni," Harry said cheerfully.

"But, Harry, I can't lead since I haven't mastered the Patroni!" Hermione said slowly becoming panicky.

"Don't worry, I'll help you just this once; but I think you know how to. You just have to strenghten it. So you teach," Harr said and Hermione just sighed. He couldn't argue because Harry was the most stubborn student in their generation. Hermione started teaching and Ginny was helping her by making sure that everyone was listening. Good, both of them are doing their jobs. Ginny was being a watch cat with very stern and alert eyes and Hermione was doing a good job as a professor. She has the potential and her habits fits those of a professor. Harry nodded slightly. Ron who was sitting on another bean bag beside Harry marveled at her sister and 'girl friend', Ron blushed slightly and Harry noticed. Harry grinned wondering why Ron suddenly blushed. He decided to torture Ron later after the DA. Hermione explained everything in just five minutes. Harry stood and Hermione gave him the floor.

"Now, understand that Patroni takes time to learn. Don't be frustrated if you don't get it at your first time. Hey, we been through this so I doubt you need more explanation." Hermione told them to partner off and so they did. Harry was glad that the ORDER were giving her respect as they gave Harry.

It was Saturday and the trio plus their newest member were in the corner talking about things that were happening. Harry suddenly changed the subject.

"Hermione, we're going to start the DA on Friday. I want you to collect the lists tommorrow morning. I want you to tell the other prefects to post up notices that says that deadline is tommorrow morning. I'll handle the Slytherins."

"So what's the lesson?" Ron asked.

"I thought we have talked about that? We'll do Patroni. Forget the wand holding thing since it was already taught by Venus. See you!"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Remus was looking for me and I need to go to him," Harry replied.

"Can we come?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry but he told me to go alone."

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said and Harry left without another word. Harry walked to Remus' office not thinkng about anything. This was a mistake because he found himself on the floor with Ivy's books. Harry immediately apologised and hurriedly picked up Ivy's books. Ivy grinned at Harry's nervousness. Probably an act, she thought.

"Hi Professor," Harry greeted.

"Why is it that you students could call Venus, Venus? Can't I ask that? I mean I don't want to be called Professor Lupin all the time… maybe just sometimes," Remus fussed. Harry grinned, it was seldom that he saw Remus whine.

"Maybe because she asked us to call her Veunus? If you want to be called Remus then tell us and even deduct points for calling you Professor.. laugh. With that aside, why did you call me?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah… I just wanted to ask you if you're alright after the well… incident last June."

"Oh… that," Harry spat, "I'm fine specially because they made sure that they have ingrained in my mind the fact that they won't leave me alone unless I forgive myself."

"Huh?" Remus replied with a dumbfounded expression.

"Let me explain or rather he should. Paddie show yourself!" Harry semi-order, semi-requested. Nonetheless, no one appeared. Remus was thinking that the incident hit Harry hard and now has gone semi-insane.

"Harry, he's gone," Remus tried but Harry ignored him.

"Paffie… oh Snufflie… My dear mut-godfather show yourself or I'd call you worse names," Harry treathened.

"Is that a threat?" Sirius said while making himself visible.

"Si-Si-Si…" Remus never got to finish his word because he fell unconsious the next second.

….

….

Remus could hear vague voices telling him to wake up. He could feel someone tapping his cheek. He grogily opened his eyes to the delight of the two men standing before him.

"Thank goodness! For one second there I thought that you were dead! What? Haven't seen a ghost before?" Sirius exclaimed. To say that he was a bit exxagerated was an understatement. Harry didn't mind Sirius for he knew that he was overreacting.

"H-how… I t-thought…" Harry moved his finger to his lips signalling for Remus o keep quiet.

"Hush now, my dear adopted uncle. Sirius is a ghost, swallow that. Aren't you happy that at least we could talk to him?" Harry said. Remus didn't reply. Sirius made a sarcastic remark on it.

"Excuse me but I prefer souldwellers and not ghost."

"Not fair, you used that word a while ago," Harry argued.

"Sorry but it's my life and I decide."

"B-But," Remus tried.

"Professor shut it… I'm sorry. Just accept the fact that Sirius is a ghost," Harry said but changed his statement when Sirius glared at him, or tried to, "I mean souldweller." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Harry brought Remus to a chair and shooed Sirius away. Sirius irritatedly turned invisible. "There happy?" Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm not ready yet. Give me a day to swallow it."

"Sure. Just make sure that you won't loose your consciousness again."

"Now, Harry I also want to enlist your group's help in the newest class held by Juana and I."

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think that they's agree to that seeing that DA got more load than any other student because of the new subject Dumbledore wants to hold."

"Why don't we merge our classes. It teaches the almost the same thing anyway. We can also lengthen it so that the time would be sufficient."

"Hey! What a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry retorted.

"Uh… because I'm great?" Remus joked. Harry smacked him lightly in the head. "Go Harry! I, Remus Lupin, the official spokesperson of the Marauders, hereby award this detention to Harry James Evans Potter for smacking a teacher. Congratulations!" Remus said sarcastically.

"Sorry… so Mr. Spokesman, what's my detention?"

"Mr. Potter your detention is a whole day with me pranking Slytherins," Remus said in a mock-Snape voice.

"Great! When?" Harry asked.

"Just kidding. Dumbledore will have my head on a golden platter if he finds out about this."

"But we are Marauders and I think we can hide it up neatly. Let's do it after Christmas since we both are very busy."

"Sure!"

* * *

Chapter twenty-one… DUELS. (shortest chap)

A/N: I'm putting this very delayed chapter. Please don't kill me for messing up the time line… promise after this chapter it'll be fixed, hopefully.

Finally, after many delays that Ivy placed unexpectedly, the much awaited duels between Hermione, Ron, Harry and Venus was finalized. The class waited eagerly outside the DADA classroom. Harry, Hermione and Ron wasn't, however, in the same mood. They were anxious since their classmates seem to take it very deeply. They wouldn't want to disappoint them but they were sure that the would lose. They thought it better that they had dueled in the same day with their class. At least everyone dueled, everyone were surprised. To them this was not the case since Venus personally announced that it would happen that day.

"Good Luck Trio!" the Gryffindors cheered while the slytherins were sneering at them. Harry just then noticed that they were left off purposely.

"Good Morning. Don't take out anything because the only thing we'll do is finish the assessment then I might dismiss you early." The class cheered with the exception of the Trio.

"Hermione if you would?" Ivy said. Hermione stood at the other end of the platform and fixed her stance. She stood nervously biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out her nervousness. Venus noticed this and told her to calm down. She also asked Hermione to make the first move. Hermione let out a sigh and started as if all her anxiety left her.

"Impedimienta, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" Hermione said. Ivy dodged by avoiding her aims.

"Rictusempra, serpensentoria, Cheerio, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" Hermione tried again. Still, Ivy managed to dodge. She was the teacher after all. Ivy continued to avoid Hermione's attacks. After about five minutes, she started attacking as well. First, using basic attacks and gradually increasing level. Hermione managed to dodge them by avoiding them, using spells of her own or shields. She did good considering that she last for 20 minutes. Most of her classmates lasted for about 10 minutes maximum. Now, it was Ron's turn. Basically, he did a doubletake of what Hermione did but did less spells and did more on evading the attacks. It worked for a litle while until Ivy decided to end it by doing more complicated combinations of spells. He finally got apprehended when he lost his concentration and got hit by an expelling charm that sent him flying to the wall. He lasted as long as Hermione. By now some of the students outside their ORDER was teeming with jealousy with Ron, Hermione and their ORDER.

Now it was Harry's turn…

A/N: in the future, I might put up a side story on the duels, the pranks, tryouts etc…


	18. duels, moments

Chapter Twenty-two-Duels II

Sorry… I know that I cut it really short but well…

Now it was Harry's turn… Basically he also did what his two friends, only a little better. He did more spells but evaded more attacks from Ivy. On top of that, they were doing both muggle and wizard way of fighting. At times, both of them would use their blades but then they'd switch to no weapons then switch to another method and so on. Harry was surprised on how long the battle seem to last for him. He mostly used spells to attack because it was the field that he was most familiarized with.

PING! The sound of the blades clashing echoed through the classroom. Harry was irritated by what Venus was doing to him. Why is it that she had to force him to show stuff he doesn't show. He didn't even know that he could fight in those methods. Venus was just putting him into more limelight. With all the stuff making him famous, he was sure that by the time he graduates he will have to look for a deserted island just to be able to avoid the people who would follow him wherever he went. Of course, he was exxagerating but it may happen… his mind went back to the fight just to realize that Venus had her sword to his throat. As if in instinct, he grabed Venus sworded(hehe… look! A new word… forgive me for my humor) arm and threw her forward. (A/n: just like in judo you grab then throw… somethin like that… I never went to judo school I just watch tv too much well, not really). Venus was caught by surprise with Harry's progress. She decded to end it so, she did a retake of putting the small sword to Harry's neck then stunned him. The class clapped (except the Slytherins) because it was the longest and the most heated battle among the student and the teacher. Nonetheless, he lasted for just 30 minutes and a half.

"Good job to those who dueled. Now, I don't want any of you to fight nor discuss about what happened today. Because, you were such good students class dismissed. Granger, Weasley, Potter please stay." The class left and the room was silent. Venus brought them to her office and asked them to sit down.

"I have to commend you with your performance a while ago. Ron and Hermione you did well. I didn't expect it. Harry, you have progressed without me knowing. Great job. I called you to offer my help in your club interested?" Venuns asked. Hermione was about to answer when Harry cut her.

"Sure, but I guess you have to talk with Remus because we decided to join forces since he lacks in manpower and we lack knowledge. Sorry, Herm," Harry said in addition.

"Sure Harry!"

"Something I must know?" Venus asked. Harry told her about the leadership training he was putting his members into.

"That's a great idea. I didn't know you could come up with that in your immature brain!" Venus said in mock.

"Wow, I didn't never knew that I would meet a person as canny as you. I consider it a once in a lifetime chance. Thank you," Harry said sarcastically but stretched his hand for a handshake. Venus accepted it and said.

"My pleasure, now chop off." Hermione and Ron thought that Dumbledore had founf his match if you were talking about insanity. The trio then went to Transfiguration a little late but McGonagall let them off after explaining. They talked about the theoretical side of animagi. To say that Harry was bored was an understatement. For some reason, he seemed to have all the facts about it.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to volunteer as it seems that you know a lot about the potion?" McGonagall said sternly. Harry had no choice so he drank the potion. A thick mist enveloped the room. The mist swirled and took forms. Harry saw a grim, well something like it take form. He remembered Sirius' form.

"Congrat-" McGongall stopped in midsentence seeing another form take shape. Harry just thought with amusement what Remus and Sirius' reaction would be if his form would happen to be their forms when the mist swirled again. Harry was presented with a werewolf-like wolf. Harry's jaw dropped. He pictured a stag and it appeared again. He tried to block all his thoughts about animals and mentally shouted, 'What the heck is going on,' knowing that the powers above would hear him. They didn't respond.

"Now this is unusual. Having more than one possible form is very rare. Though a person who has more than one form is more rare. Usually someone gifted with more than one form use only their primary form. They tend to forget the latter. Mr. Potter, it would be a pleasure and a challenge teaching you your forms. That is, if you want to learn them," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor. Yes, I would like to learn both as I am sure that it would please two of my friends." Harry smiled at the thought. It was an excellent Christmas present for his two godfathers. The lesson continued with more revelations. Ron's animagi was a fox. Hermione had a Raven. Malfoy's was weird. He had a lunatic (from Ragnarok) and a ferret. The others had a more normal selection. They left and it was time for their class with Lupin, Cruz and the ORDER

* * *

A/n:As I said, I might write a more detailed version of all the fights, pranks etc. You see I'm really excited about the ending.. hehe sorry.. I can't tell. By the way, I'm really sure that this story has a sequel… I've already finished with chap one of it. i'm like twenty chapters ahead of you.. so you'd think that i have lots of time to beta... nuh-uh... actually, i can't beta since i'm poor in english... i mean, yeah it's understandable but some are really well... let's just say that my english is just forgivable, considering that it's not my mother language.. besides, i'd rather write than rewrite the things i've already written

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three- Moments 

The whole Hogwarts poured in since the class was one shot a week for all levels. The Order(Harry's order) people stood by the walls and the heads of the classes spoke.

"Welcome to the DA's MMFT class. We decided to merge the class as we both lack resources. Not to worry, sometime soon we will separate but for now we join forces. This class will be head by Professor Lupin, Professor Dela Cruz or Professor DC as she prefers, Venus and the DA. WE expect your cooperation. Anyone who misbehaves resulting to the disruption of the class will be deducted 50 points from their house and will be given a week of detention with the caretaker of the school or our keeper of keys and CoMC teacher. Thank you. I would now like to give the floor to Professor Lupin to start with the lesson," Harry said sternly sounding like Snape. Lupin stood at the very center of the newly trransfiured stage in the great hall. Basically, he gave the outline. He also asked them into groups of 14 with two members from each year, both from different houses. The ORDER were exempted since they were marshalls.They studied the Patronus indepth. Remus took care of the explaining while Juana looked to make sure that the students were listening. Venus stayed silent. That is, until they went to the practical part. Venus paired with a group near the stage. For every team there were either a teacher or a part of Harry's ORDER.

"Now, before we go to the practicals, let's talk first. I want you to think of your happiest memories and tell it to the group," Venus said. Harry went to the group with Malfoy. He saw that Malfoy still had his goons so he reprimanded them.

"I thought that Professor Lupin made it clear that there would only be two students from the same year and they were supposed to be from different houses? Goyle, Crabbe come with me. Now, to the remaining students, I want you to think of your happiest memories." Harry brought Goyle and Crabbe to Professor Lupin's group. He dropped off Goyle. He also stopped by Venus to drop off Crabbe. The placing couldn't have been better. All the three groups were placed in the far corners of the hall. Harry hoped that troubles would be lessened by this arrangement. Harry went back to his group. He took sometimes because he checked on how his mates are doing. They were actually having a better time and less troubles. Ron only had one slytherin and Harry was happy about that because he knew that Ron takes the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry seriously. Hermione took the liberty of having a lot of Slytherins but they were cooperative. Probably because she was a prefect and there were no Slytherin prefects around them to award them the lost points. Besides, they didn't want to waste time having detention. He found trouble in his own group. Harry shook his head knowing who's involved in it, Malfoy. Good thing Ron's not in his group or it'll get worse. Harry saw Malfoy fighting a fifth year Gryffindor, Einza Satchel. He knew Einza because she was one of the Gryffindors that would occasionally ask the Trio for help.

"You bigheads thik you're such big bosses who can push the young anywhere you want!" screamed Einza.

"Shut it. Don't you know what I am? I'm a-" Malfoy started but was stopped by a sixth year Gryffindor who had a fire lit in his emerald eyes.

"A what, Malfoy? A ferret?" Harry retorted. The rest of his group laughed. He was sure that the other Slytherins in his group, which happened to be in the first three years of their study, wanted badly to laugh. Their faces showed that. Harry guessed that it was out of fear of the sixth year that they didn't laugh.

"Look Malfoy, you are not a teacher here. We were asked by Professors Lupin, Cruz and Dumbledore to teach. I will not tolerate any of your torments to any student in this group nor the whole school for that matter. I for one know that you had started this fight."

"Oh, house favorites are allowed now?"

"No, if you ever tried to remember, we had tr-" Harry was unable to finish the word truce because of a certain Malfoy..

"Ok, I remember. Fine, I'm going to stop just don't make a fuss about that-" It seems that stopping in midsentence is the trend now…

"About what? Hmm… a secret, an ideal tool for blackmailing."

"Einza, stop that," Harry warned. "Now I believe that we have matters to discuss." Harry led them into telling their happiest moment by startng with his. They were circled with yearmates side by side each other. The years beside each other was random though. "The happiest moment of my life was the meeting with my godfather. Einza your turn."

"The happiest moment of my life is when I first rode a broomstick."

"Einza, choose your victim," Harry said as a joke. Harry saw her grin and smirk. Then she said, "Malfoy, you next."

Malfoy's eyes widened suddenly realizing that the thing he fears most was already in front of him, talking about his life.

"Uh… can you save me for another time?"

"Sorry but rules are rules," Harry said apologetically.

"Don't you get it Potter? I don't care about rules!" Malfoy spat.

"Then why are you here? I know that we had a tr-"

"Don't say it."

"Fine! I know that we had that thing going but you have no choice but follow. Besides, I'm not disobeying any rules that that thing state," Harry said flatly.

"Fine! The Happiest moment of my life was when a girl I met in the streets praised me because of my artwork that was flying away from our house," Malfoy spat. Harry knew there was more to it. After all, where do you find an artist who throws away his artwork but is proud of it? He's going to have to talk to Malfoy about that.

"Ok Draco, you know the drill."

"I choose Cranberry," Malfoy said pertaining to a girl whose eyes and hair match the color of a cranberry. She was from the Slytherin house and she loathed the nickname given to her by her peers but couldn't do anything about it. The roup continued on while Harry's mind was drowned in his thoughts… He didn't realize that Malfoy must've had a hard time. At least, he was given a chance to go for his choices. Malfoy must have been listed in the soon-to-be-DEs list ever since his first breath. His actions were probably caused by the harsh environment he had lived in.

"Professor Potter!" Einza tried for the fifteenth time.

"Huh… what? Are you all done?" Harry asked.

"Yes Professor Potter," Einza continued using Harry's newly formulated nickname.

"Please stop that. Now, I would like you to concentrate on your happy moments and try to do the spell. One by one please. Same order as before," Harry said putting Einza first. She failed at her first time. TO say that she was disappointed was an understatement. She was mourning over her failure and was actually making a fuss out of it.

"I failed, I failed oh no!" Einza said.

"Look Einza, your failure will not bring the end of the world. Go over that corner and try it again though bring this box of chocolate to replenish your energy as this spell requires a lot of power and energy," Harry said.

"Here?" Einza asked like a five-year old that is being asked to move for a picture.

"No, a bit closer," Harry said. Einza moved closer which was about 3 meters away from Harry. "That's good, now Malfoy try it." By the end of the class, no one managed even a mist of the spell. Harry understood. You can't learn Patroni overnight. Einza, however, didn't understand that and kept muttering a chant of "I failed, oh my gosh, I failed." Harry found it hilarious but annoying so he stopped Einza and told her that Patroni can't be learnt in just an hour much less a day. Einza stopped but Harry was sure that she was eargerly waiting for the next lesson. Now, time for Ivy Vinea research… it was time he started it. He'd have to finish that before haloween to prevent it from spoiling his other plans… Harry went to the library and searched all the books for any information. Unfortunately for him, the only information that the books gave was that she was powerful and that she was the one who helped Dumbledore in fighting Voldemort. Harry checked the Grandfather clock in the far end of the wall and saw that he was already late for his class with Venus… uh-oh…

* * *

Thanks for your review, please review again... reviews make me work harder because i know that my story is being read... hehe.. anyway, i update faster... specially now, that i'm finished... i have all my chapters at your command.. hehheehhehehehehehe LOLOLOLOLOL you should know that it's late... hehe... i get crazy during late hours... late to me is pass 9... that's when i do my assign and stuff.. i'm so evil... sometimes i don't get sleep... though, that's just once a schoolyear, hehe. but i do sleep at one in the morning.. 11 at the earliest... hehe... i'm babbling already.. so just go on and review


	19. uhoh

Chapter twenty-four- Uh-oh

Harry went to the library and searched all the books for any information. Unfortunately for him, the only information that the books gave was that she was powerful and that she was the one who helped Dumbledore in fighting Grindewald. Harry checked the Grandfather clock in the far end of the wall and saw that he was already late for his class with Venus… uh-oh…

Harry opened the door to Venus' office. Venus, Harry saw, had her arms folded and was pacing nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?" Venus said fiercely while Harry winced at her remark.

"Er… attending my detention." Harry replied meekly.

"AND WHAT TIME EXACTLY WAS YOUR DETENTION?" Venus roared.

"Er… immediately after dinner."

"AND WHAT TIME IS IT?" Venus growled. Harry winced.

"Er… Nine in the evening."

"PRECISELY. WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY ARE YOU LATE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked by the project McGonagall assigned to us. I was in the library." Harry looked at Venus who was now breathing deeply. Harry's spirits was lifted when he saw that Venus has calmed down.

"Sorry about that but I was really worried. Don't you ever do that to me! What were you researching anyway?"

"I was researching about a certain Ivy Vinea do you know her?" Harry asked awkwardly. Venus laughed loudly. She was howling with laughter.

"Honestly, you don't know who Ivy Vinea is?" Venus said in astonishment and disbelief.

"Should I?" The statement just made Venus laugh harder.

"Harry, I'm sure that Moody would roast you for not knowing who you are with. Who am I?" Venus toyed.

"Er…Venus McLatingham more scarcely known as Ivy!" Harry shouted in realization. "You mean you're Ivy Vinea?"

"At your service," Venus said and bowed in mockery.

"So would you help me?" Harry asked. "Please," added Harry who now put up his puppy eyes.

"You're worse than James, sure but I'm going to have to add another three months after the show that you put up a while ago."

"Yes, mam," Harry said then saluted in mockery.

"Now go sit at that chair like before then try to levitate yourself without any charm," Venus instructed. Harry's lessons weren't doing any better. He was too tense everytime they start their lesson but by the end of it he was highly annoyed and frustrated. This time Venus wasn't going to allow that to happen again. She saw Harry's face screw up in a very weird manner.

"Harry, you have to calm down. If you can do it outside this classroom then you can do it here. Clear everything, Harry. Just think of you blending in the air around. Think of being unseen and flowing in a smooth manner. Think of you floating. You need to be in a light mood, happy and content if you would. But I prefer a moodless mode so you will have a better hold of other elementals."

"But I thought that it would manifest it in Halloween?"

"And since when did Harry James Potter became a predictable one? It was supposed to but I'm seeing signs of it slowly appearing. We can't do anything about it."

"Oh." Was Harry's only reply.

"Back to work," Venus commanded. Harry went back to keeping silent and concentrating. He closed his eyes and followed Ivy's instructions. Venus just sat in his chair and read a book. After some time, she closed the book then glanced at Harry and was delighted by what she saw. Harry was already 10 feet from the ground.

"Harry slowly go back to the ground before you hit the ceiling." Even with Ivy's calm voice, Harry was startled causing him to loose his concentration.

THUD!

Harry fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Ouch… I think I broke something," Harry commented.

"Let's see. Oh, you broke your arm. Sorry, Harry. I'm not as good as Madame Pomfrey but I'll do my best," Ivy said. After all, Healing was not her forte. Ivy first cleaned it then performed the spell, "_Ayos_!" Ivy closed her eyes and prayed that it worked.

"Did it work?" Ivy asked.

"I think so. Thanks. I don't fancy another trip in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm so sorry. Next time, be more careful because we can't enlist the help of the school nurse because she would surely tell Dumbledore. I believe that you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"Er… yes, thank you. Can I go now?" Harry asked.

"I'll go with you since it's past curfew. Come," Ivy comanded. They went up to the Gryffindor thankful that they met no one except a Gryffindor prefect.

"Thanks. Good night professor."

"I hope Tommy won't visit tonight. Take care," Ivy said then in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Harry wearily went inside into the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"Where have you been?" Hermione was doing a perfect impression of Mrs. Weasley.

"Detention. Sorry, Herm. I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" Harry asked like a son to a mother asking for a candycane.

"Oh alright. Good night Harry."

"Good night you two. Behave yourself."

"WHA-" Harry didn't hear the rest of Ron's words as they were blocked by the thick walls of their dormitories.

For some ttime, Harry had Tommy-free sleep but the unexpected never was a stranger to Harry.

"Hiya Harry! How are you? Feeling a loss? Oh, I forgot that you have gotten over that. Don't worry I'll bring that loss back to you. Malfoy Sr.'s here. I know you don't care about him. Stupid brat! No, I didn't come here just to show you the Malfoys, I came here to show you Percy. Percy was a stupid ambitious useless prat so I gladly disposed of him for you! Sweet dreams" Voldemort bid goodbye then disappeared. He was blinded with the darkness that enveloped him. He walked around the room which had no doors nor walls. He stopped abruptly as he felt something on his way. It was then that the room brightened. It was also then when he saw the screwed up face of Narcissa, Lucius and Percy. Lucius was almost unidentifiable. The only thing that told Harry that it was Lucius was his blond hair and Voldie's message. Lucius face was torn. And his body was bony, like a skeleton. He was like someone who went through the Auschwitz camp. Harry was sure that Voldie placed Lucius under Crucio for hours, maybe days. Percy and Narcissa were probably pitied. They were in a better state but their suffering were still evident. At least their faces weren't torn. Nonetheless, it was a sickening sight. The three had a lot of bruises, cuts, abraisions, lacerations, punctures and other kinds of wounds. Broken bones were protruding everywhere. Some had even broken out of the skin. Besides that, Lucius had cuts so deep that you could see the bones literally. There was blood everywhere. Harry was already prepared to vomit.

"Harry, WAKE UP!" Ron bellowed. Harry rose up and immediately went to the bathroom to vomit. He was already teary-eyed at that point. He vomited for half an hour. He saw Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall when he finished vomitting.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was disgusting…" Harry said before he was vomitting again.

"Come, let's get this to my office. I don't want to dampen the student's spirits with what's happening to Harry. I have a feeling this is about Voldemort," Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eyes was lost and his eyes was dull with grief. Harry sat on the couch that Dumbledore conjured.

"Are you fine enough to be able to tell what happened?" Albus asked politely and calmly.

"NO I'M NOT! I EVEN DOUBT THAT I'D EVER BE FINE AFTER THAT! I DON'T WANT TO TO TELL YOU! I'M NOT YOUR SPY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT FOR THE REPORTERS TO FIND THEIR BODIES!" Harry ranted and broke into hysteric sobbing which was followed by another round of frantical vomitting. Madame Pomfrey insisted that Harry stay in the Hospital wing. Having no more energy left, Harry obliged.

Madame Pomfrey was about to serve breakfast to her latest patient, Harry Potter. That is, until she found out that her patient was gone. She dropped the tray with her surprise but ignored it as he searched the castle for her patient.

Albus Dumbledore was signing off paperworks when he heard a nervous knock on the door.

"Poppy, what brings you here?"

"Potter is gone," Poppy replied. Albus' face fell. _Uh-oh, he's missing again_.

* * *

Chapter twenty five- missing. 

Albus Dumbledore was signing off paperworks when he heard a nervous knock on the door.

"Poppy, what brings you here?"

"Potter is gone," Poppy replied. Albus' face fell. _Uh-oh, he's missing again_.

* * *

Ron and Hermione weren't able to go back to their sleep. Ron had a sudden strange feeling in his heart that he couldn't shake off. Hermione told her friend that it was nothing but they both knew that it was a lie. Hermione thought that it was because of Harry that Ron was feeling that strange feeling. He thought it was too but then asked Hermione why she wasn't feeling it. It just made Ron more nervous. He was jumping into the conclusion that it must be about his family but Hermione was forcing him not to, saying that it would worry him more. Ron couldn't stop his thoughts. Hermione settled to a game of chess to divert Ron's attention. To no avail. Ron wasn't concentrating to the point that Hermione beat him in just three moves. 

Ginny bolted up from her deep slumber. She suddenly felt as if a hole was drilled in her heart. Before she woke up she saw flashes of her parents crying, some roses, people in formal wear, gloomy faces and more importantly an image of her brother Percy.

Meanwhile in a very secluded place in the forbidden forest, a teen of sixteen years of age was talking to a dead person.

"I hate it! Everyone dies because they are connected. You died because of me. My parents, Cedric, he fallen members of the Order (Dumbledore's), a bunch of Aurors, they all died because of me! And now, Draco is an orphan and the Weasleys lost a brother. I hate it, I can't even help them. I feel useless," Harry said in guilt. He continued telling what he saw to Sirius. Sirius grimaced at the images he formed from Harry's description.

"Harry, we've been over this remember? It is not your fault. It is Voldemort's fault." Sirius said pacing awkwardly. He was pained at the thought that he couldn't help Harry. He was pained that he couldn't do more than offer comforting words.

"But, if he didn't have my blood, if I didn't help him complete that stupid ritual then he wouldn't be alive!"

"He could've used any blood. He only wanted yours so that he could get to you without his skin burning. He used your blood so he could fnally touch you. Still, he could've used any blood. Do you understand?" Sirius the Ghost asked.

"No! I mean, even if he didn't use my blood, I still let him do that ritual. If he had used Cedric's the I still didn't do anything to stop him."

"Listen to me, Harry! You do not need to stop him. You know what I hate about you? It's your stubborn personality plus the compulsion to always be the hero. You can't save everyone. You are just one person as opposed to the billions you might need to save around the world. Do not carry the whole world on your shoulders. That is why you have friends. But you must also understand that Voldemort forced us into war. In wars, people die. Understand?" Sirius explained in a manner that could make professors around the world run for their money. Harry stayed silent for a while but eventually answered.

"Yes." Sirius enveloped Harry in a motherly hug.

"The founders told me to tell you not to go to our place by yourself. They say you could only go there if they pull you there."

"Why?" Sirius explained that Harry would be stuck in their place if he went to their place more than twice. Harry replied with a sheepish "ok."

"Harry, go and use my gift to you. Play with your dearest firebolt. I'm sure it would do you good." Padfoot said.

"Thanks Padfoot. Thanks for bringing me here to talk to you. It helped me a lot. Thank you."

**fLaShBaCk**

_Harry was walking mindlessly along the lake when a ghost of a dog catched his eye. He went and followed it. He knew it was Sirius and he didn't mind that Sirius brought him into a small clearing in the forest, forbidden at that. He sat in the center and for a while closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to shove away the mental images of Percy and the Malfoys but he couldn't. He wanted to try and do his air elemental a try but, again, he couldn't. He just gave up and sat. He was grateful for having Sirius, grateful that he grew up enough to realise that his little Harry needed a bit of space. After an hour or so, Sirius decided to break Harry's train of thought, knowing that it would just make Harry dwell in guilt. He didn't know why Harry was acting like that and was eager to know the reason so that he could help his little godson._

**EnD oF FlAsHbAcK**

"No problem. Remember, I'll always be with you. Next time, I'll tell you more about your wonderful parents." Harry flew to the pitch as Sirius turned invisible. Little did they know that a certain rat was lurkin around them. The rat followed Harry to the pitch. He smirked as he saw Harry fly effortlessly. He was so in to flying, doing dives not even his fallen friend, known as James, could do. He was doing Wronski Feints and occasionally creating his own stunts. The rat doubted that Harry knew what he was doing. His mind was flying and he was too off guard to notice that someone was following him ever since he left the Hospital Wing. This would be a great chance to attack Harry… And attack he did


	20. Forgiveness

Twenty six- Forgiveness

His mind was flying and he was too off guard to notice that someone was following him ever since he left the Hospital Wing. This would be a great chance to attack Harry… And attack he did. He transformed in human and Harry noticed the three spells fly at him. He was too surprised to react so eventually he got hit.

"Muroloc eriatlov kinip. Muroloc cotin onen edreb. Transfiguro sutsibew." The person gave his victim pink hair, neon green robes and webbed feet. Harry was overly annoyed at this point. He looked at the person who gave him the makeover.

"Hmm, the pink hair suits you."

"Remus, I order you to turn me back this minute!" Harry shouted.

"And who are you to order me around?" Remus mocked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am your godson! You love me, don't you?"

"Yes I love you but I won't take it off unless you go to my office. Bye!" Remus turned into a dog and ran away.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were walking to the lake as it was Saturday. They caught eye of the dog who looked so much like their fallen friend, Sirius. They followed it and arrived in Remus's office. Remus the dog took notice of the two and asked them to sit. Then he transformed.

"Remus??" Hermione and Ron screamed in surprise.

"At your service. It's a good side effect for being a bitten werewolf. Now, quiet now, Harry should be arriving just about… Now!" Remus sad enthusiastically. True enough, Harry was at the doorway. Hermione and Ron immediately feel into hysterics.

"Now would you please take the charms off?" Harry said as politely as he could.

"Nuh-uh," Remus teased but then went into serious mode. "You have to tell me what happened to you last night up to this morning." Remus immediately saw that Harry's face fell. Harry looked nervously at his two friends.

"Harry what's wrong? Hermione, Ron, I think you need to go. I'll call you to my office later. I promise." Ron didn't seem to want to go away but Hermione forced him. Remus removed all his spells. Not that Harry noticed.

"Now can you tell me?" Remus asked. At that poit, Harry almost broke down. He managed to prevent himself.

"Do you have a pensieve?" Harry asked. It was much better that way than to have it in words. Remus went and got his pensieve out of is cabinet and gave it to Harry. With a tap Harry, poured out his thoughts on the device.

"Can I look at it?" Remus asked. He didn't really have to ask. It was out of respect that he asked. Harry just absent-mindedly nodded. Remus was shocked with the intensity of the images that he saw. This was supposed to be rated R. A child shouldn't have seen it.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should've known. Can I show this to Dumbledore?" Harry just nodded.

"Would you mind going with me?" Harry stood up and followed. Harry can't bare telling Ron that he just lost his brother but Harry knew that he should be the one. Remus showed Dumbledore and the headmaster immediately called for Ginny and Ron who arrived with Hermione. Dumbledore then fire-called the Weasleys and asked them to come over.

"Harry, love your hair," Ron teased. His spirited mood dropped as he saw Harry's serious expression.

"I'm sorry for asking you in such a short notice. You see we have a problem. We have just learned that Percy was killed last night by Voldemort."

To say that the room was in chaos was an understatement. Mrs. Weasley had fainted, Ginny was crying on Ron's shoulders. Ron and the Twins were ranting about how Percy was doing such a great job of hurting Ginny and his mother. Bill and Charlie were attending to their parents. Arthur was too pre-occupied to say anything and Hermione was crying as well as comforting Ginny and Ron. Harry was saying sorry over and over again between his rants about how it was his fault and how he should've never befriended Hermione and the Weasleys. It was the thing that made Molly stop grieving. The mother side dominated again.

"Harry, don't you dare blame yourself! It's Voldemort's fault. It's not your fault the Voldemort is an insane and crazy serial killer. Now, I think that we need to stop grieving and just celebrate Percy's life. We need to live for those who are still with us and for the memories of the people we have lost. I'm sure that Percy is happy now," Molly said adopting his mother role again.

"Damn right, I am. Now, you should be too." They all turned to see the ghost of their fallen brother near the doorway. Ginny ran to him and tried to hug him forgetting that he was a ghost. She ended up hittingg the wall instead. No one helped her since everyone was too surprised of Percy's ghost.

"Would you please help my sister now?" Percy pipped. Harry who was the nearest helped Ginny. He then looked at Dumbledore who now had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I think the three of us need to go," Harry said and motioned for Remus and Dumbledore out of the office. "But before we do that I need to ask. Percy how come you're a ghost?"

"I have an unfinished business," Percy said flatly void of any emotions.

"Which is?"

"I still have the business of leaving happily. I can't do that if I know that my family is sad at my death nor if I know that some are angry at me. Thanks Harry and sorry you had to see me in that state." With that Harry, Remus and Albus left the Weasleys alone.

* * *

"Now, Harry, it think it's right to heed Percy's words. Don't dwell on death. Two persons, maybe more, have taught you that personally," Remus reprimanded. Remus didn't notice that Harry had fallen asleep several minutes ago because Harry's head was bowed down.

"Are you listening to me Harry? Harry? HARRY?" Remus screamed.

"Huh-what happened?" Harry said finally waking up because of Remus' shout.

"So I was talking and you were asleep? You're impossible." Remus ranted. Albus' eyes were twinkling again.

"I think I better leave you two. Bye Harry, Bye Remus," Albus said and left the room. Harry charmed the room with a silencing charm and a locking spell on the door.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" A dumbfounded Remus said.

"I-I don't know. It's just there." Sirius then appeared to the joy of Harry.

"Hope Moony's not gonna faint again." Then there was chaos. You get that when you have two marauders chasing each other in a very small and stuffed room. Harry was watching amusedly. Sirius saw him and grinned wickedly. He pointed Harry to Remus and said one word "DARE." Remus replied with "You're on!" Harry was watching their exchange and was terrified that they were smirking at him. By time that Harry had realized that Remus had spelled him, he was already wearing a pink ballet dress and had pink hair, pink complexion, pink eyes, pink ears, pink everything. Sirius was rolling in laughter at the sight of the Pink Harry.

"Nice look, Harry Pinky."

"That was low Black. Lupin, that's twice already! I'll get you for this!" Harry roared in anger then he went chasing the two.

"Oh, we're on last name turns now, Pinky?" Sirius taunted.

"Ugh."

"You do know that it's pointless to chase me around, don't you? I mean, I'm a ghost and you'd just go through me if you finally catch me," Sirius pointed out. This made Harry just give up. Harry undid the spells that Remus casted.

"You knew the counter? Why didn't you do that a while ago?" Remus asked.

"It just didn't occur to me that I knew how. Just like the silencing and locking wards, it's just there."

"Payback time," Harry said and conjured a cloud that would follow Lupin around. Everytime that he would say any name of the people he knew, a rain would pour down. It pours hot water, cold water, glue, tar, pumpkin juice, ice cream, chocolate and a lot of other things. It would practically pour down anything, even Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Haa----Ryy.. please take it off," Remus pleaded. The rain poured down feathers this time. To say that Harry was howling in laughter was an understatement. Remus was icky, slimy, sticky and stuffed with candy canes, lollipops, chocolate bars, beans, pencils, erasers and feathers.

"Sorry, I can't. Don't worry it would go away on its on after a week or maybe after a month. I really don't know," Harry said teasingly. Sirius was laughing at the fate of his friend. It was a good thing that he was a ghost, nothing can affect him. Or so he thought. Harry laughed as he saw that his spell has worked. Sirius' ghost would illuminate in different colors. Harry laughed harder as Sirius scowled. His body was illuminating colors he hate, green, black, pink, the list is endless. He finally removed the silencing charm and the locking spells he placed in the room while Remus cleaned himself with a muggle towel. He tried to use magic a while back but found out that the cloud reacts badly with magic. Harry went out with two reluctant godfathers or should I say one. Sirius conveniently turned invisible.

* * *

"I just went here to ask yor forgiveness. I know that I was a prat back then"That you were"- Ron, and I have no excuse for that. I just ask that you forgive me for everything I have done to cause any of you suffering," Percy said wholeheartedly. The clan went silent for several minutes.

"I also want to tell you to stop grevieng for me. You have to celebrate life for the people that are still with you. You have to enjoy every second you have with them. With the war that Voldemort brought on us, we don't know when a member of our family might die. I'm sorry really. Thank you for all the memories. Oh joy, I'm fading. It means you have forgiven me. Bye, remember, don't grieve. Bye and Thank you!" Percy bowed and disappeared fully. The Weasleys smiled as they wiped their tears. They all have returned to their selves before Voldemort's rebirth, well almost. The Weasley brothers have forgiven their lost brother and Ginny stopped grieving along with her parents.

"Gotta go and make money mum!" Fred and George pipped.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going back to Diagon Alley without any escorts!" Mrs. Weasley motherly scolded.

"Huh?" The Twins chorused.

"Who said-"George started.

"We're going-"Fred continued.

"To Diagon Alley?"The twins said in chorus

"No, we're going to our hogsmeade branch," The twins continued. "Bye!" and the Weasleys disappeared via floo powder. As if on cue, Harry and Remus entered, followed by Dumbledore a few minutes after.

"Oh Albus, we were just about to look for you," Molly pipped.

"Really? May I ask why?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, we just wanted to thank you all for giving us the space. Not that we need it. Percy says thank you. Gotta go and do more cleaning around Black's manor."

"Sure Molly," Dumbledore replied and then added, "Arthur we need to talk. Remus why don't you bring the kids somewhere? I'm sure they'd love to spend time with you. Nice cloud, by the way." The group laughed. It was the first time that they noticed Remus. Slugs was now added to the list of the things attached to Remus. Remus brought them to his office.

"You should've seen Harry Pinky. His look was far more funnier than mine," Remus said in defense. MMs fell down.

"Oh really? Well I think I'd settle for having pink everything than having a cloud that pours down pink paint, feathers, bertie botts, Chocolate frogs and other funny things," Harry mocked.

"Harry please take it off," Remus immediately pleaded.

"After insulting me, you then ask me to remove it? You're impossible!" Harry playfully replied. The quadro(Ginny included) laughed as Remus scowled.

* * *

Please review.... 


	21. i forgot the title LOL

**Twenty seven- preparations**

Over the past few months Harry continued his lessons with Ivy(as I said, a side story…). By now, he had managed to control the air, water and earth. With a little bit of practice, Harry could do anything with it so, Ivy decided to move on to another. They were now working on fire, the most dangerous one.

"Concentrate Harry!" Ivy commanded as Harry tried to conjure a fireball. "Don't drop it that's dange-" she never finished her sentence. They tried to extinguish the fire that Harry caused without difficulty. Ivy took the chance to let Harry practicec his water and earth elemental. Harry extinguished the fire with his water. "Now, make the wood sip the water."

"That's possible?" Harry asked.

"Of course, anything's possible when you have an elemental. I can even ask you to make me a garden here. Now make the wood sip the water." Harry concentrated on talking to the wood. When he felt the woods presence he asked it to drink the water. The wood gladly obliged.

"Good. Now back to the fire."

"Aww, can't I just use wind, water and earth?"

"No. If Voldie's got elements, he'd more likely use fire since it's the most dangerous."

"But I can extinguish it with water and earth!" Harry reasoned but Ivy just would not give up.

"But with power and practice an elemental can make waterproof fire!"

"Fine. You win!"

Harry continued his exhilarating fire training.

* * *

It was in late October that Ivy and Harry had to pause their training for a while. Harry got awfully busy with homework, quidditch practice, MMFT, DA and helping with the Haloween preparations. All quidditch teams had to help so Malfoy was there too. It made everyone's work harder. The Slytherin Quidditch team was acting smugly about workin and all that. They kept saying the work they were doing were for house-elves. Ron burst out. 

"Fine! Go! We don't need you here anyway. You're just an interference for us!" Malfoy glared at him and Ron returned the gesture. They had a truce but that didn't stop Malfoy from becoming a prat. Harry just dismissed it. After all, Malfoy was in the Slytherin house, the house where Voldie's eyes looms.

"Gee Harry, thanks for your support," Ron said sarcastically after he won their glaring fight.

"Your welcome," Harry playfully said with a smile. He then went to help his team set up decoration in the roof.

"What??"

* * *

Harry was walking down the halls when Ivy spotted him. 

"Harry! There you are. I was just looking for you. Come to my office," Ivy said. Ivy motioned Harry to a seat.

"I have talked with Dumbledore and he has granted me permission to bring you to Beauxbatons at the request of Madame Maxine. They invited you for their Convention on Magic. Why you? Because you are an important figure in the wizarding society and because we can't have you convulsing in front of the students on Halloween," Ivy said almost in one breath.

"Oh," Harry said as realization dawned on him; Ivy just found an excuse for him to be out on Halloween where his powers would fully manifest.

The day before Halloween Harry said his goodbyes. In truth, there was really be a convention that would happen at Beauxbatons. Dumbledore was also invited. In fact, he was the guest of honor but he couldn't come because Howarts needed him at the feast. So, Ivy suggested that Harry go. Dumbledore agreed granted that Harry would agree with the idea. Ivy said he would take care of it. She told Dumbledore that Harry agreed but she had other things in mind. She sent a letter to Madame Maxine saying that her friend, Eri Hangin was the one who could go as Harry had some problems. She didn't mention it to Dumbledore, though. Ivy had asked Dumbledore if she could go with Harry. Dumbledore approved considering that he thought Ivy came from Beauxbatons. They left via floo powder.

"Beauxbatons!" Harry said after throwing the floo powder to Dumbledore's fireplace. Ivy followed after some messages from Dumbledore. One of which was to look after Harry, physically, magically and psychologically.

Harry landed roughly, as always, at Beauxbatons. Madame Maxine was surprised, she wasn't expecting Harry.

"Harry, I thought you can't come?" Madame Maxine said after helping Harry regain a proper posture.

"Well yeah. I had to go somewhere else but Iv-Venus directed me here. I guess she wanted to talk to you," Harry said nervously. He almost mentioned Ivy's real name.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know her real identity. We were friends back. I was actually surprised when she appeared. She was thought to be dead." The bang in the fireplace disrupted their conversation. They turned to see Venus in the same state as Harry had.

"I really hate flooing," Venus remarked.

"I guess Harry can second you on that," Madame Maxine commented with a slight chuckle.

"Nah, I hate portkeys more. They bring bad memories. But I also hate flooing. That is why I can't wait to learn to apparate."

"So Ivy why were you sidetracked here?" Olympe asked.

"This is just a cover-up. We flooed from Albus' office. Dumbledore asked me to tell you personally how sorry he is for not being able to attend you convention. I also would like to apologize personally for stealing Mr. Potter's time and replacing him with my friend Eri. I'm sure that he'll be a great help. He's a very experienced wind elemental. He helped me in my fights years back. Thank you for everything you've done Olympe," Ivy said.

"Dearie, why do you sound like you're going to die soon?" Olympe asked half-serious, half-joking.

"Because I believe I will. I also believe tha I'm going to uphold the DADA tradition," ivy replied earning a raised eyebrow from the headmaster. Harry perfectly knew what she meant but that doesn't mean that he had to be happy for it.

"The DADA tradition? Well, no DADA professor ever lasts for more than a year. Harry's first had Voldemort in the back of his head, his second was an ignorant bloke, his third was an excellent werewolf, his fourth was a deatheater using polyjuice, his fifth was a ministry toad and I'm his sixth."

"Oh," was Olympe's only reply.

"Well, we have to go and get settled in my house. I need to do some confidential training on him. Thanks for covering up for me again."

"Anytime," Olympe replied and waved goodbye. Ivy gave more floo powder to Harry. She went in first.

"Ivy's greenhouse!" with a pop, Ivy disappeared. Harry soon followed her.

"Good bye and nice meeting you again Madame Maxine. Hope that I'd meet you again someday. Ivy's greenhouse!" and Harry disappeared too.

"Oh dear, it seems that Ivy's passed down her pessimism," Madame Maxine said with a sigh.

* * *

**Ivy's greenhouse**

To say that Harry was amazed was an understatement.

Ivy's greenhouse was literally a green house. It was a small cottage like bungalo that was painted green of different hues on the outside. It was the interior that amazed Harry more. It looked small on the oustide but the inside was magcally enlarged. It looked like a palace.

"Why the big size? Well, this was used as a secret refuge camp in my time. But only people of my kind could see this place."

"People of your kind?" Harry asked.

"Yes our kind. Our clan is very special for we are light elementals. We have the ability to manipulate fires using any color except black. Only dark fire elementals have that ability. Why are you here? Basically because you can manipulate fire."

"So, anyone who can manipulate fire can go here?"

"No. Our clan have the special ability of being able to turn fires into different colors. Normal elementals can only produce red fire."

"Just great! More reason to become unusual," Harry commented sarcastically.

"You have to get used to it. You'll be more unusual when your powers come."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So what happened to the rest of your clan?" Harry asked. Ivy turned grave for a second but it became replaced with an expresionless mask.

"They died out."

"I'm sorry," Harry said gravely.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I even want to thank you for being the son I never had. Even though you're not as mischevious as I would like that son to be," Ivy playfully said to break the tension.

"Hey! I could be that. I'm just," Harry stopped for a while to think, "too busy."

"And I'm not?" Ivy replied with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU are also busy. But that besides the point since I don't see you pranking anyone."

"You have a point,"Ivy conceeded. They arrived at Harry's bedroom. Harry's jaw dropped. It was beyond magnificent. It was beyond words. Harry had a huge four-poster bed dressed in Gryffindor colors. He had his own personal garden all around his room. It was really suited of the name Greenhouse.

"From that falling jaw and that very funny surprised face, is it safe to say that you like it?"

"No, I don't like it… I LOVE it. This is awesome…" Harry said imitating a child in a candy store.

"What if I tell you that this is like the Room of Requirement?" Ivy asked.

"Honto deska? Talaga? Grabe! Sugoi! Grabe talaga wala akong masabi!" Harry said. (Really(Japanese)? Really(Tagalog)? Amazing(English) Great or amazing(Japanese) amazing really, I'm speechless(Tagalog).

"Sorry? What did you say? Oh my gosh, I think we have another problem here. You're speaking in different languages. For one, the only Asian language I know is Tagalog so I understood some bits of what you said. This is tricky. Your languages is a power and so we have to control it."

"Sugoi. Isa pang bagay na magpapaabnormal sa akin." Harry said sarcastically.(great(jap). One more thing to make me abnormal (Tagalog))

"Why don't you shut up for a while until I, or you, figure it out. You're making my headache." With that Ivy left the room. Harry was left alone to marvel the wonders of his room. He decided that the room was too warm with the colors and all the plants surrounding it. He decided to give his room a waterfall. Then he noted that blue didn't match well with his very stunning shade of red. So he toned it down a bit to a hue that was a cross between blue and red; something like violet but with more red. He also asked the ceiling to turn into something like the ceiling at the Hogwart's Great Hall. The ceiling gladly obeyed and showed Harry the beautiful sunset that was happening outside.

The room was very large and Harry was uncomfortable with it so he asked for an obstacle course that would fit well with the room. Being a room that conjures anything, the room provided Harry with Harry's dream obstacle course. Harry immediately ran through the obstacle course. It took him an hour to finish the extensive course that ran several stories high. He had to dodge through all the traps since he ignited them all through his stupidity. He also had to climb through nets, poles, walls and fences and crawl through tires, bamboo and mud. On top of that, several opponents and creatures would appear here and there. To say that Harry was dirty and wounded by the end of the course was an understatement. It was a good thing that the Greenhouse was designed to heal wounds, bruises and other illness automatically. But it had only worked once Harry was out of the course. He didn't know that Ivy was already there.

"Great performance but you were too slow. I'd expect you to finish that in half an hour next time."

"You figured it out then?" said Harry in Italian. Ivy conjured a book on Italian and translated what Harry said.

"Yes. You have to concentrate on pushing the other languages in the back of your head. The best way to do that is to concentrate on one language."

"But why am I speaking different language when I'm not concentrating on it?" Harry said in Chinese and Ivy conjured a translator. It was hard since she had to look for the symbols and stuff.

"That's the point. Since your power on the languages has manifested, you are confused with the languages. You aren't controlling it. To speak in English, just concentrate on it. Try thinking about English words on your head. After several practice you'd manage to switch languages depending on who you are with. Concentrate on what I'm saying. Here say this: I want to speak English!"

"Watashi want speak English!" Harry said in japlish

"Good, you're improving. Try it again." Ivy praised.

"I want to speak English! Yes, I did it!" Harry whooped with joy.

"Now, just hold on to that. Now, don't be bothered if ever you speak different again. It takes practice, now, onto our preparations for later. It will be quite painful so I prepared several potions. I'm sorry but you'll also need a lot of cushions around since I think you're bound to convulse and fidget around. We don't want any lasting harm on your bones. In short, you'll act like an untrained animagus." Ivy asked the room to remove the obstacle course. She then asked the room to put cushions on the floor and on the walls. Ivy also asked the room to remove all objects and store them in the room beside Harry's bedroom.

"Hmm… what else? Well, after that you'd have a major headache. Basically, that's about it. But I think it's worth it," Ivy added as an optimist afterthought.

"Worth it? You mean you think it's worth it to endure all this just to be more famous and unnatural? You mean I have to celebrate because I'm going to receive a power that would make me unusual in the wizarding world? If that happens, where would I belong?" Harry said in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Harry but this is your destiny. Maybe it's a bit unfair but people would die to have this powers and to have the same amount of fame as you do. Public figures are possibly jealous of you because you have this fame that they want to have. On top of that, you attained it when you were a year old doing nothing," Ivy regretted the last sentence she had said for it made Harry angrier.

"Precisely! I don't want to be famous because I did nothing to be famous!. I don't want it! All I want to be is to live as normal as a wizard could be and be with my parents, Padfoot, Moony and you. I want to be a normal child who attends Hogwarts normally and goes home for the summer normally. I want to be normal!"

"I'm sorry but you can't. Blame it on your lineage, on your ancestor. In case you don't know, Godric is one of your ancestors. It all started with them, the founders. Heck, Harry you could just get the power and run off to an island of the coast of who knows where! Can't you see, it's you who have a problem. Any blockhead would just manifest the power and run off with it. You, however, would manifest it and stay because there are people to protect. You can stop being the-boy-who-lived and the-boy-whom-we-depend-on but it will always be a part of you. It will still bother you . You have the weirdest and stupidest hero complex in the earth. I mean you'd give up your life to anyone save maybe Voldemort. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you die just to save him."

"I would not do that! He killed my parents!" Harry protested.

"True, but if you kill him then you're no different from him. His blood would be on your hands and I know that it will haunt you. For that, I know that your hero complex would take over and save him by doing something rather stupid." Ivy argued.

"You really think I'd do that do you?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Since you've been bending all the rules in the world since your birth, bending another wouldn't hurt would it? The point is, no matter what happens, you can't run from your destiny. What's your destiny? Your destiny is to bring light and save people even your enemies. You've done that already, didn't you? You saved Draco from committing suicide."

"How did you know that?"

"Harry, in case you have forgotten, I'm an air elemental. The air told me. We've been through this already."

"Oh sorry."

"Now, would you please stop fighting yourself? Another thing, don't push away your friends. I know you want them to be safe but no matter what happens they'll still be targeted because they had already been your friend. Besides, Voldie can use anyone as bait and it would be no different if he uses a friend of yours."

"That is not true!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's not true."

"Would you bet the life of a Hogwart's student on your answer?" Ivy challenged.

"…No."

"See, I told you."

"Fine! You win!" Harry conceded.

"Harry, don't you ever dare blame yourself on the death of anyone. Not even me. That is unless you point your wand at me and kill me with a sane mind." Ivy tried to amuse but Harry was too engrossed at his down feeling to feel happy about anything.

"Come on, Harry. You need to cheer up. It's better to face problems with a smile because it helps on making the problem lighter. Come on, just a little smile…" Ivy tried. "Fine then, don't. But don't blame me if you end up having pink hair when you go back at hogwarts." Harry forced a smile and immediately dropped it. "There happy?"

"It will keep me satisfied for a while. Why don't you bother yourself with something. I'm going to the kitchen to cook something."

"Why don't you just ask the room for food?"

"Because I like cooking. Want to join me?"

"Uh sure." Ivy showed Harry the kitchen. Harry was surprised that there were no house-elves.

"You don't have house-elves? Hermione's gonna love you." Harry commented.

"Sorry to delude you but I have house-elves. They just don't work at the kitchen. How about like this, I cook what I want and you cook another dish. The refrigerator has everything," Ivy said and went to work. Harry went to work too. He wroked on a biscuit named lengua de gato. First he preheated Ivy's oven to 375 degree farenheit. He got a bowl and creamed ½ cup of butter and added 2/3 cups of sugar graudually. He added ¼ cup of egg whites and mixed the three ingredients. After which, he added 1and 1/3 cup of cake flour. And then he mixed it well. Finally, he added ½ teaspoon of vanilla. He piped it out from the smallest plain tip onto a cookie sheet/baking pan lined with butter or wax paper . He pressed out thin strips of batter about 2 inches long. Baked it until he saw the edges turned golden brown. When it was baked already, he loosened it from the pan and served it. "Finished Harry? There's a bowl out there in the closet. Can you please out your dish in the table? Thanks. I'll finish up in a minute or so," Ivy said. When she finally finished she went and brought her dish on the table and they ate their food while they were talking about stuff about Harry's life.

* * *

A/n: yes, it was a true recipe… I don't know if it's native to our country and I think it doesn't but why don't you guys try it? It's really cool. Hehe… it's a biscuit most popular during Christmas because people use it as gifts… try it… hehe… oh and the baking time is less than 10 minutes unless you make them really, really big.

* * *

* * *

**Twenty Eight- Sharing**

Harry and Ivy went to their special room, the one that was padded with cushions everywhere. Harry was getting bored waiting so he talked to Ivy.

"Venus, do you know Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"Of course, what do you take me for, an idiot?" Ivy said as if she was offended.

"NO, not at all," Harry said as his face turned pale. He didn't mean to insult his bestfriend. Ever since the first day of classes Harry thought of Ivy as a friend. But as time passed by Harry started to consier Ivy as one of his bestfriends. After all, their lessons were not all work. Then Ivy started laughing… very, very hard.

"You should have seen your face!" Ivy howled. She was surprised when Harry fainted.

"Harry, wake up. Harry, are you alright?" Ivy said in a panicky voice. She wasn't expecting it to be this early. It was not yet midnight, after all.

"Yup," Harry said with one-eye open.

"That's not a very nice joke. Haven't you heard of the story entitled "The Wolf?" Ivy reprimanded.

"What kind of adult are you? Why is it that you want me to do as you say and not as you do? Didn't you know that the best way to teach a child is by example?" Harry playfully said.

"You're a child? That's the surprise of the century," Ivy said.

"Yes, I'm a child. Sorry, but I've had no professional training," Harry said imitating the words of a man he saw on TV when he was little. It made Ivy laugh. "So, am I safe in saying that you know leglimency and occlumency?" Harry added.

"Yup, why?" Ivy asked. Harry told his story about how he needed Occlumency and how he hated Snape's methods.

"Oh, so you want me to teach you?"

"Yup."

"Sure, I'll talk to Dumbledore. But I want to test your abilities now, Leglimens!" Ivy attacked without notice.

* * *

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

_'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to tall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

* * *

_

"Stop! No!" Harry screamed. He should've known that Ivy was bound to be more powerful than Snape. His screams were unheard by his mentor.

* * *

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god­fathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second . . ._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'

* * *

_

"I said Stop!" Harry screamed then the vision changed.

* * *

_A six-year old girl was playing with her doll when her mother heard a blast._

_"Ivy! Come here quickly!" The girl's mother screamed. Ivy followed her mother's orders. But as she was doing that a jet of green light came into view and hit her mother._

_"Mummy, wake up! Mummy, Mummy! Wake up. Aren't we going to the carnival tomorrow? You promised me! Mommy!" Ivy looked at the black-cloaked men who were laughing at her screams._

_"Mummy," A man imitated. Ivy glared at him when all of a sudden a bright light was seen­­—

* * *

_

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good. Harry you just demonstrated that the best defense is offense. I mean, the best way to counter Leglimency is through Leglimency too. Somehow, you managed to push me away from your mind and enter my mind. That's really amazing. No one has ever done that," Ivy said despite the tears trickling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I didn't mean to do that," Harry said sincerely.

"That's my fault, I should've warned you I was going in your mind. I just wanted to see if you could counter a surprise attack. We need to work on that more. But, for now, we need to rest. After all, midnight is drawing near," Ivy replied. She was avoiding any more conversation about what they saw but Harry was very inquisitive.

"Did it really happen?" Harry asked. Ivy sighed, there was no way to dodge the question anymore.

"Yes, but unlike you I don't dwell on it anymore. I'm sure that my mother wanted me to continue my life."

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's impolite to pry on people's lives but I'll tell you anyway. A power surge flowed through me and stunned all the DeathEaters. Though, they weren't called that since I was from Grindewald's time. A certain Pili Tulip welcomed me in her home. She was a lonely woman. Sadly, she died just after I graudated."

"Sorry and thanks."

"It's only fair since I know a lot about you and you don't know anything about me except that my real name is Ivy Vinea. Speaking of my name, how's that essay for McGonagall faring?" Ivy asked to change the subject.

"It's fine. Actually, I only have to finish one last sentence. It's due the very first Monday after Halloween. It was supposed to be passed last Monday but McGonagall extended it as a Halloween gift," Harry explained.

"Do you want to know the story of 'The Wolf'?" Ivy asked.

"Uh, sure. I think I've read it somewhere but I can't quite remember. After all that was when I was four or five years old."

Ivy told the story.

"Told you that you were leading by words and not by action."

"Oh really?" was Ivy's only answer. Why? Well, that's because Harry fainted the next second and Wolf or not, Ivy doesn't like to take chances.

_A/N: This is not a Ivy/Harry story ok? They are not in a serious nor a wacky relationship. pls review_


	22. i forgot to look again the chapter title...

Twenty nine- Haloween

"Oh really?" was Ivy's only answer. Why? Well, that's because Harry fainted the next second and Wolf or not, Ivy doesn't like to take chances.

"Enervate!" Harry immediately flooded the room with his screams.

"Harry, calm down. Just try to think that you're under Cruciatus by Voldie and you don't want him to know that you're in pain," Ivy suggested from her indian-sitting position. Harry stopped his screams.

"What potion do you think will help?" Ivy asked skeptical of how Harry is really faring.

"Do you think a numbness potion will work?AArgh" Harry said between his flinches and twitching and convulsing. Ivy immediately took a numbness potion from the padded cabinet and fed it to Harry.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, but I'm still twitching and stuff. Don't worry I don't feel pain anymore. Thanks," Harry said still trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he winced.

"Then, why are you wincing?" Ivy asked.

"Professor, you're not helping. The numbness potion does not work anymore. I think that I'm receiving a different power now. Why are you sad?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, well you don't expect me to be happy for you, do you?" Ivy asked rhetorically.

"But stop feeling sad for me. I hate it when people take pity on me. AARGH!" Harry screamed as he felt pain. It was like someone striking sharp swords everywhere.

"Here take another numbness potion. Don't worry it's slightly different one so that you'll not get addicted to it." Harry drank the purplish potion that his mentor gave him.

"Bleagh! That's disgusting!" Harry managed to say.

"But useful," Ivy said in defense. Ivy panicked as he saw Harry's eyes turn white. He heard Harry mutter a prophecy.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _. . .'

She had heard about that prophecy but she didn't really know all of it. Merlin didn't want to tell her. To her surprise, another prophecy came.

The scale will be tipped as the land becomes heavier... Powers will interfere and a light will appear on the dusk of the tenth moon and he will return the balance. The one with the power to vanquish the Black Flame will turn the tables in favor of the light and History will never be the same again for a fallen shall be raised and brought to life again.

_Now this is new, _thought Ivy. She had managed to write the whole thing for Harry to see and broadcast, as he likes. In the meantime, Ivy tried to figure out the prophecy. It was a good way for her to take her mind off from Harry. After all, it was what Harry had wanted.

"The scale will be tipped as the land becomes heavier? So that means that the land is on one side. What's on the other? The heaven? But, heaven will always be more powerful than the land. Dusk of the tenth moon? Argh! This is frustrating. Of all the things that I could do, why is it to break a prophecy? Why can't prophecies be made in straight English?" Ivy fumed. Of course, she knew the answer to her last question. It was to protect the present and the future. She hated prophecies simply because she loses her patience in solving it. It was kinda weird for her because she can be patient in other things. The only thing that makes her lose her patience are prophecies. Prophecies were like her archenemy.

Harry was feeling weird. At one time he felt as if he was floating, then drowning, then he felt immense heat, then immense cold. It was quite funny that he also felt something tickling him. It was not painful but it was irritating to Harry.

Ivy saw Harry emitting fire, then his water extinguished it, it was sealed by earth and the air became warm.

A noisy "Thud!" drove Ivy's mind to reality. She looked frantically for Harry and saw that Harry had fell asleep. At last it was finished. At three am in the morning, Ivy was sure that they were both tired. Nonetheless, Harry comes first. Harry had a very high fever. The only ways to cure this magical fever is through a potion or through Harry's own accord. So, she did it the traditional muggle way. She got a basin and filled it with water. She soaked her towel and placed it on Harry's forehead. Her worries prevented her from sleeping properly. She'd sleep for a few minutes; five minutes being lucky. She gave up the prospect of sleep by four thirty.

"I think it's high time I call Remus." Ivy asked the room for floo powder and a fireplace. "Remus Lupin!" Ivy said and placed her head on the fire. Remus was sleeping but it was evident that he was having a nightmare.

"Remus! Remus! Remus wake up! I don't want to impolitely wake up Juana so wake up!" Ivy called.

Remus was having a bad dream about Harry. All he saw was that Harry was fidgeting, turning and convulsing. It was like someone placed him under Crucio. He wanted to wake up badly but his dream self didn't want to leave Harry. A voice waked him up.

"Remus! Remus! Remus wake up! I don't want to impolitely wake up Juana so wake up!"

Remus squinted his eyes. The first thing he saw was that the fireplace was lit.

"Venus?" Remus asked in amazement.

"Remus, no time to loose," Ivy said in urgency.

"It's Harry isn't it," Remus questioned dreading the answer.

"Yes. He has a high fever right now and I'm worried about him. Can you come here. The place is called "Ivy's greenhouse.'" Ivy's face disappeared. Remus took off without thinking. That is why he didn't get to acknowledge the fact that Dumbledore said that Harry was at Beauxbatons. "Ivy's greenhouse!"

Remus landed face down. It was the reason why he hated Flooing.

"Venus? How's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Harry has a very high fever. He's in the bed right now. I don't know what I can do to help him," the desperate Venus answered.

"Have you tried some spells? You're a wizard you know?" Remus was already pale from his transformation a few days back, the current situation just made him paler. He wouldn't be able to stand losing another member of his family. First, he lost his family, then he lost one of his friends, Peter, then he lost James and Lily, then Sirius. He can't imagine what would happen to him if the last marauder other than him would die. Harry, to him, was already a marauder. After all, Harry had already beaten Sirius' record of the most number of rules broken.

"Remus, we have to talk," Ivy replied. Ivy called upon two chairs and sat on one of it and motioned Remus to the other.

"Remus, Harry is an exceptional and unnatural child. I know that you already know that. Because of Voldemort, the council up there decided to even things up. Voldemort is more powerful than before and Harry would need more than a bit of power to equal it. Harry received it a few hours back but it had adverse effects. The fever was caused by the interference in his magical core, which are the new powers. Magical fever can't be cure by spells. They can only be cured through potions—potions that need to be given when he's awake. Right now, I can't wake him."

"Does the headmaster know?" Remus asked out of curiosity. Knowing Harry, the answer would be 'no'. Venus was a mystery to him. The only times they had talked were during staff meetings. Venus was too busy.

"No and I hope that you too keep this as secret. It's Harry's decision."

"You know, you're mysterious. I know for one that Venus McLatingham is not your real name," Remus stated.

"Huh?" Venus said trying to avoid discovery.

"Don't hide it. I'm a werewolf you know?"

"Fine, it's not, but don't worry because I'm not a deatheater. Would a deatheater have a house as beautiful as this?" Ivy asked rhetorically.

"So you're name's Ivy?" Remus asked. "Ivy…Ivy… why is it that I seem to know that name…a moment of silence then… gasp You're – You're Ivy Vinea! But she's supposed to be dead."

"Wow! You're good. It took Harry a month to figure out who I am. That's saying something since he knew that my name is Ivy. You know, I had thought of letting you know about Harry's condition but somehow it always slips my mind everytime I had the chance to talk to you."

"That's ok. Thanks Ivy for everything you've done for Harry. But how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Remus asked.

"That's not of importance right now. All that matters is I'm here and I will stay until the end of the year. Harry needs our help and guidance and I hope that you'll never leave him. You're the closest he could get to his father and to Sirius. Don't die soon," Ivy warned. Even though Harry could see his parents and Sirius in Merlin's place, having someone in the flesh is still different. Having someone to hug and someone who could comfort you is still different. "Remus, promise me that whatever happens, even if Harry turns bad or something, you'll always be there for him. Don't you ever leave him alone. Don't let anybody break the connection you have with Harry. He may have the world on his shoulders but he's still a child."

"I promise…"

Thirty-Home

Harry woke up with a headache and with his body feeling like lead. He was surprised when he saw Remus sleeping on the couch near beside his bed.

"Good Morning Harry," Ivy said in a hushed voice.

"Good morning?!" A surprised Harry shouted. Ivy realized how tired Remus was when Remus didn't wake up at Harry's shout.

"Keep your voice down. Remus dropped by at 4 am and I doubt that he had an easy night's sleep before that. Do you want anything to eat?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, please."

"Any requests?" Ivy asked.

"None. Have you slept since midnight?" Harry asked knowing that the answer would be 'no'.

"Yes."

"You're lying," Harry pointed the obvious. It was obvious because you could see the tiredness in Venus' eyes. Plus, she had eye bags she didn't have before.

"Then why did you ask?" Ivy said.

"Just to see if you'd tell the truth. Why don't you ask the room for a bed and sleep? Just ask your house-elf to prepare food for three if he's not like Dobby or food for one if he's like Dobby."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked in bewilderment.

"Never mind, just do as I say."

"Make me," Ivy challenged knowing that it was dangerous for her and for Harry. Harry asked the room for another bed and used his air elemental to bring Ivy there despite her and her elemental's protests. Harry's element pinned Ivy down until she surrendered.

"Remind me not to challenge you again. Eby!" ivy called and a house-elf appeared. The house-elf looked like Dobby before he was freed. "Can you please make food for three and bring it here. Thank you."

"But I can't. I'm banned from the main kitchen."

"From now on, I lift that ban, you can cook there whenever you want."

"Thank you master."

"You're welcome and don't call me master."

"Yes mas- sire." Ivy sighed. "Fine use master instead."

"Yes master." Eby said and left.

"Yes master," Harry said in falsetto imitating the voice of the house-elf.

"Stop it Harry!"

"Yes sire."

"You're impossible!" Ivy said in defeat.

"I'll stop when you sleep master." Venus sighed and went to sleep. Harry smiled for this is only the second time he won an argument over Ivy.

Remus woke up and saw Harry eating.

"Harry, you're awake. That's good."

"Remus, I'm sorry. I should've told you. I was really meaning to, believe me-" Remus motioned harry to stop.

"Harry, stop fidgeting. Venus told me her story and I believe it. All that matters is that you're alright now."

"Thanks Remus. Now, eat your plate. I heard you're tired," Harry commanded.

"With that tone, anyone's going to follow your orders. You're scary."

"They should be if they don't want to be roasted," Harry replied.

"Huh?" The dumbfounded Remus said.

"Nevermind just eat," Harry said and continued to finish his plate. Remus also started eating. They merrily chatted. At some point Harry asked Remus about the welcoming feast.

"Remus, why were you grinning like a maniac in the welcoming feast when the DADA teacher was announced?"

"Huh? Oh that. Well I was grinning because I thought that she was some kind of prankster or something. A cool professor something like that. I think she became too busy with you that she had no time to prank people."

"Oh, how come you were surprised when Dumbledore announced her name?" Harry asked.

"Remember, werewolves have extreme senses? Well, I somehow sensed that something was wrong with her the time that Dumbledore announced her name. Sort of like, she was guilty."

"Cool!"

* * *

Back at Ivy's greenhouse…

Harry felt a tingling sensation of fear, sadness, joy and relief.

"Uh, Remus why are you afraid, sad, happy and relieved?" Harry asked Remus. Ivy and Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know?" Remus asked.

"Ivy you're also afraid, sad, happy and relieved?" Harry asked to confirm.

"Yes and just like Remus, I'd like to know how you knew," Ivy said.

"Well, I think it's because of emotional magic. Juan said I'd have that as one of my powers."

"It's good that you can tolerate it. Let's just see if you can handle Hogwarts. Harry, be careful. The apocalypse they're talking about is more likely to happen now that you have that magic. Emotional Magic is very complex even if it seems simple. It is very powerful. It's the magic children can do only now the problem is that you are already trained to use a wand. You are powerful with a wand, what more without a wand. Harry Emotional Magic can make you use your elementals without you noticing it. Gets?" Ivy explained.

"I get it. Promise, I'll try to be calmer at times. If I break that promise your're welcome to stun me."

"Yasokuwa yasokudeska," Ivy replied. A promise is a promise.

"A promise is a promise? Where'd you learn that?" Harry asked.

"My mother's parents were Japanese but both of my parents were born here. It was one of the things they instilled in her mind. She passed it down to me. That's about the only Japanese phrase I know, except for the easy ones such as ohayou, which means good morning," Ivy added for Remus' benefit.

"Harry why don't you try your emotional magic?" Ivy suggested.

"How?"

"Just think of something you want to do or have and use your feelings to make it happen." Ivy explained. She knew just a little about that branch of magic yet she had the most knowledge about it. Harry concentrated on bracelets. He pictured it on his mind. Then, he concentrated on Remus and Ivy. He concentrated on their friendships. He concentrated on protecting them.

POP! Harry opened his eyes. He saw three bracelets. He gave one each to Ivy and Remus and he wore his. They were beautiful. They were made of wood. Ivy had plants and butterflies carved on it. It was like a normal muggle bracelet except that it had the protections. Remus had a stag, a wolf, a lion, a dog, a small plant and a Lily.

"I take it there's more than the art," Ivy commented as she put hers on. Remus placed it on his right hand but then changed his mind. He tried to remove it but it seems that the bracelet doesn't want to.

"Actually I don't know what spells are in it. But it's safe, I mean that it won't harm you," Harry said as he examined his own bracelet. He didn't yet put it on. The figure in his bracelet were moving unlike that of Ivy's and Remus' and his bracelet was made of silver and not wood. His bracelet had a stag, a wolf and a dog drinking water from a pond that was full of lilies and lavenders. What surprised him were the fox and the raven who was playing with another dog. There was also a forest. At the edge of the forest was a half-giant that looked like Hagrid. He was petting an orange cat.

"Ivy is the Lavender your favorite plant?" Harry asked still gaping at his bracelet. It was kinda cool even if it was two inches thick.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ivy asked looking at Harry.

"Remus, do you know anyone whose animagus form is an orange cat?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Nymphadora's animagi form is an orange cat, though she could change the color. Why do you ask?" Harry didn't answer but gave the bracelet to Remus. Remus showed it to Ivy.

"Harry, this is beautiful."

"I just wonder what's in it and how I'm going to keep it out of sight," Harry replied.

"Well, you can just say that you got it in Beauxbatons or something."

"How are you going to hide it? And you Remus, how can we explain why you have a bracelet? Wouldn't it strike them weird that we have bracelets all of a sudden?" Harry fussed.

"Harry, what will come will come and we'll all meet it together when it comes," Ivy remarked.

"Are you quoting Hagrid?" Harry asked dropping into fun mode again.

"Harry you're really amazing. You came from fussing then you're now joking? Amazing, just like your father. Though, you're a tad bit calmer and you're not a show-off," Remus remarked.

"My dad's a show off?" Harry asked.

"Uh… yeah, he loves fame as opposed to you. He mellowed when he married Lily and specially when you were born. I thought you knew that already." Remus said.

"Remus, did Sirius follow you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. If he did, he's still invisible," Remus said.

"Sirius, you there?" Harry asked the air. He felt the room and realized that Sirius was really there.

"Yup. But I don't want to be seen."

"But why. We all know that you are Sirius."

"Sirius turned into a ghost? So that's what Mer-" Ivy stopped realizing what she had said. She was supposed to mention about Merlin telling him that a certain person will help her guide Harry.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mer- Merinda. She's my friend. She's a portrait and she told me about a handsome old ghost that she liked," Ivy tried. She hoped that the three men would buy his explanation. Harry looked at her and Ivy saw that there was this glint in Harry's eyes that was saying 'I'm not buying your story but I'll keep quiet for your sake'.

"So will you please take it off now before Ivy really cracks her head open?" Sirius asked.

"Ugh. Disgusting. You know Sirius, you make me remember Percy," Harry said in a somewhat grave tone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have commented on that opened head," Sirius replied. Remus nudged Sirius as hard as a person can to a ghost.

"Sorry again. I shouldn't have added that remark," Sirius said like a boy who was being reprimanded for stealing candy. Harry laughed.

"Got you! Potter 1, Black 0," Harry said as he tried to suppress his laugh at Sirius face. It was rare that Harry saw Sirius become Serious.

"Why don't we make this more interesting. New Marauders versus the old and rusty ones," Ivy commented slyly.

"Who are you calling old and rusty?" Remus and Sirius chorused.

"You. So, the deal's on?" Ivy remarked.

"You betcha. You'd regret the day that you called this very young Sirius Black, old an rusty!" Sirius retorted. Remus just shrugged. Sirius didn't even notice that he was still multicolored.

"That's unfair. I mean you two are solid. We are underdogs here. I mean I'm left with a multicolored mutt while you are both powerful."

"Multicolored mutt? Oy, Moony, whose side are you on anyways?" Sirius said. "Harry can you please take the charm off?" Sirius pleaded.

"Ok. But that would be another point for us ok?" Harry concentrated. _I want Sirius to return to normal… I want Sirius to return to normal._ Harry chanted in his mind. He didn't really know how he turned Sirius into a multicolored ghost.

Poof! Then the room was filled with smoke. All they could see was a normal ghost, souldweller rather.

"Thanks Harry," Sirius commented. The moment he said the word Harry, he turned pink. But his color returned to normal after a few seconds. It was enough to make Ivy laugh. She really had a low sense of humor. She'd laugh at anything. It was a good thing that she was trained in hidng her emotions. Harry'd hate to see the day that Ivy's going to be defeated just because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Harry I thought I was back to normal?" Sirius asked.

"I thought so too. Oh well, just another one of my unusual talents," Harry replied sarcastically. Ivy, Remus and Sirius looked at Harry as if he was from Pluto. "What?" Harry asked in dumbfoundment.

"You want me to add another one? You just spoke traditional Elvish," Ivy replied somewhat astounded.

"Traditional Elvish?" Remus asked.

"It's the extinct elvish, the elvish that was used centuries ago, the elvish that only one living person in the modern time knew and the elvish that had bits of Ancient Chinese and Anicient Korean in it. It's basically hard to learn much less master to perform a spell. Only one person knew the language. That one person was me and I didn't teach Harry Elvish. I can't even cast anything as I'm not a master."

"Great. Just great," Harry retorted sadly.

"At least it's not a problem for us," Remus said being the optimist. Silence reigned for a while until Harry spoke.

"How about we all go back to Hogwarts?" Ivy suggested.

"But Dumbledore will wonder why we came back," Harry remarked.

"That's fine. I'll take care of it," Ivy replied. The next minute the fireplace was lit and they were on their way home, Hogwarts.

* * *

pls review...happy christmas and watch out i might post another one soon as i get propositions for name.... or if not i'll just use drving force, quadropeds/mauradrs (you'll see why), and uh... well, i have to admit that the prank war does not really involve ron and hermione... they are kinda saling pusa or well i can't explain... anyway they won't have much part in it so i think i'll remove them... coz.. really they don't have that much of a part in the war... and it's not really a war because as i said, i'm not making this as detailed because i want to get to the end because i really love the ending... hopefully it's something new to fanfic... though, as far as i'm concerned i haven't read something like mine (ending) yet... anyways thanks to those who reviewed

**pls review**


	23. 4 chapters

Thirty one- Plans for pranks (Halloween night)… Halloween feast and ball was delayed by two days. It happened on Nov.2 because Nov 2 in my story is a Saturday. Students get Halloween and Nov1 off

Ron and Hermione were walking in the hallways when they heard voices just as they passed Venus' room. It was slightly open and they heard clearly what was said inside the room.

"Now, Venus, I'll leave you to explaining to the headmaster why we came back this early," Harry paused. "I think that we should do this conversations more often Remus. Though, the prank war has to end first. The first one to score 20 with a margin of three against the other team wins ok."

"Can we join too?" Ron asked as he entered.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley, who gave you the permission to enter my office?" Venus said in a tone much like Snape's.

"I-I'm sorry Prof-I mean Venus," Ron stuttered. His faced would make a stranger think that Ron saw a ghost. He was astounded by the flash of a camera.

"Got to save this picture. Want a copy professors?" Harry asked playfully. Ron realized what had happened. Harry took a picture of him as he cowered with Ivy's tone. Ron tried to chase Harry but he tripped over a book. Ron was curious of what the book was because it was covered in leather but he was distracted with his desire to at least get back at Harry. In the end, curiosity took over but Ivy was faster.

"I think my diary's not your business Ron," Ivy remarked before Ron could open her diary.

"Sorry," Ron said meekly.

"That's alright but next time, try not to pry too much," Ivy remarked.

"Yes, Venus. So what about the prank war?" Ron asked.

"Actually, we haven't set the rules yet. Ok, here's the team-ups: Me and Venus will be a team, Remus and a friend will be another and Ron and Hermione will be the third group," Harry said. HE wasn't sure yet if he can reveal Sirius.

"But why not just have two groups of three?" Hermione asked. She was a bit skeptical about the idea of prank wars since it involves too much rule breaking.

"Because it will be more fun with three groups. How about we set a rule that we're not allowed to prank anybody but the other teams," Harry suggested. He really suggested that for Hermione.

"Aww… that's no fun," Ron objected.

"No, it's actually more fun and exciting. Ron, I promise that after the prank war, we, the Marauders will prank the whole school. Remus and Ivy can take the blame if ever," Harry added.

"That's no fair," Ivy and Remus objected.

"But you are teachers. You won't have Snape or McGonagall awarding you detentions nor deducting house points from you," Harry reasoned.

"We're Marauders now?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah. We have to think of names and an insignia that we include to indicate our groups," Harry said. They formed into groups while Remus excused himself saying that he had things to do and that he was going to show the rest of the Marauders their groups' sign and their name.

"How about we use our animagi for our names. What's yours?" Ivy asked.

"Uh… I don't think I can answer that."

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"I think any animal can be my form."

"Huh?"

"Well, when I tried the potion, what appears is the animal that I think of," Harry explained.

"Then just choose."

"How about a stag?" Harry suggested.

"Well mine's a phoenix," Ivy replied.

"How about stoenix?" Harry asked.

"Nah, that's too unusual and weird for my liking. I have an idea, how about The Driving Force and we'll just have the stag and the phoenix on our insigina," Ivy answered excitedly. She was like a six-year old in a playground.

"Why The Drving Force?" Harry asked. He really didn't know why it was the name that Ivy chose.

"Well, back in my time, me and Dumbledrore were the only hopes of the wizarding society, though Dumbledore was more popular. Now, you and Dumbledore are looked upon for hope. Your death would take a great toll on the hopes of wizards."

"Just great, now I'm the light of the society," Harry said sarcastically. He has a thing for sarcastic remarks lately. Must be the Slytherin side taking over the Gryffindor side.

"But with that hope, more people cling on to their life. If a person has no driving force, there is a great chance that the person would commit suicide." Harry thought for a while. What was _his_ driving force?

"What's my driving force?"

"Me, and your other friends, your desire to help them and your hero complex," Ivy explained in her teacher mode. It was rare that she dropped into her teacher-mode. She uses the friend mode during her DADA lessons.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry said.

"Because I'm great?" Ivy joked.

"You love quoting people, do you? You just quoted Remus. That's exactly what he said to me."

"But that's phrase's too classic and popular!" Ivy said in defense.

"Whatever. Let's design the emblem anyways. What will it look like?" Harry asked.

"It's up to you. I have to go, I still have to mark your practicals," Ivy said.

"Huh? How can you?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"I recorded it. There's a spell for that you know?" Ivy said and left the room without another word.

Harry and Ivy ended with an emblem like the Hogwarts crest. There was a Stag on the upper left corner, a phoenix in the upper right corner, a Griffin on the lower left corner and lastly a snake in the lower right corner. There was also a green flame torch in the middle. It wasn't anything special. It was just something that appeared in Harry's mind. The initials of their chosen name lined the edges of their emblem.

Remus and Sirius ended up with the name, maraudrs. Their enblem was a simple square featuring a dog and a wolf facing each other looking up at their names. The name was in gold in color and the background was red. Surprise, surprise!

Ron and Hermione decided to adopt the name THE CAUTIOUS. (I know it's corny). Ron gave this name due to the existence of Hermione in the group. They had simple emblem with two wands making an arch above their printed name.

Thirty two- Feud

Harry and Ivy were spent the rest of the 'vacation' with Ivy occasionally training or planning for pranks. Though at some times, Ivy and Harry talked about somethings in life. Ivy basically was Harry's mother-figure. He kind of liked having a 'mother' but he also felt awkward at time specially when it reached beyond words. He wasn't used to that.

"Hey, Ivy, thanks." Harry said sincerely.

"Whatever for?" Ivy asked calmly. Ivy taught Harry yoga several meetings earlier to help Harry maintain his temper while being able to work-out his body.

"For helping me, teaching me, bringing me fun and for being a mother," Harry said. He was anxious of Ivy's reaction.

"Me a mother? Tell that to someone who knew me several years back and they'd send you to St. Mungo's," Ivy said with a laugh.

"But seriously, me a mother?" Ivy added when she stopped laughing.

"Uh yeah. Nevermind, I'm just happy that you are my friend," Harry said.

"I'm happy to be just your friend. I don't think I can replace your mother. After all, she did gave up her life for you. Let's stop talking about those things, it's creeping me out. Do you have any question on your power or something?" Ivy asked.

"Why Halloween and not my birthday?" Harry asked.

"If you remember correctly, they brought you there on your birthday. There was no way that they could let it manifest on your skeleton-like body. Honestly, anyone cane mistake you back then for a science project that was a skeleon covered in skin. So they waited until Halloween. They assumed that you'd at least gain a bit of pounds or something. That's why I trained you not only mentally but also physically. Speaking of physical stuff, when was the last time you looked at a mirror?"

"Last year," Harry admitted. The last time he saw a mirror was when he desperately tried to speak to Sirius through the mirror. HE was lost in his thoughts so badly that he didn't realize that Ivy was laughing at him.

"Harry? You alright? Why don't you look at a mirror?" Ivy suggested still having trouble at laughing.

"How? There's no mirror," Harry said dumbly. He didn't think.

"Either you're blind or just plain dumb. As far as I recall, you're a wizard and if my eyes don't deceive me, there's a mirror plastered on the wall," Ivy mocked. Harry immediately went to the mirror. What he saw shocked him to the point that his jaw was already hanging. He had muscles. His hair was longer. A few more inches and his hair would touch his shoulders and he was taller. He didn't know why Ron didn't notice. Maybe he wasn't taller than Ron.

"Harry, close your mouth, you don't want any unwanted stuff going in there, like flies, fleas, mosquitoes, spiders-" Ivy's mockery was stopped when Harry replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. Are you sure that this mirror is not enchanted?" Harry replied. Ivy was laughing again.

"You don't trust me? Why don't you check it yourself?" Ivy acted as if she was hurt. But she can't really stop laughing so her acting was uneffective.

"Laugh all you want. I'll get revenge when you least expect it," Harry warned.

"As if. May I remind you that I was the one who taught you all the tricks you know," Ivy replied in mockery again. She was getting good at it, almost as good as Malfoy.

"And may I remind you that I'm the heir of the most famed and most feared pranksters of all time," Harry retorted. Harry looked into the fire. There was a voice that told him that he needed to. Just a twinge that the fire would tell him something.

The famed Hogwarts castle was standing gallantly amidst the forest covering it. From a far light can be seen, light of different colors. The most prominent were green and red. A green skull was already seen in the sky.

The vision went nearer. Now, Harry could see some fallen friends. People Harry knew from the Order. There were also people from the Ministry owing from their robes. Finally, there were the black-robed wizards who kept using the unforgivables. There were also Nundus, acromantulas, goblins, trolls, vampires and dementors. The 'light' side was obviously losing. Then red spells were coming from the towers and windows of Hogwarts. The most important thing Harry noticed were the pumpkins and candles floating around the great hall, which he saw from a window.

"Harry!" Ivy called for the hundredth time. Because the vision was finished, he gained his conciousness back.

"Huh? What happened?" Harry asked knowing the answer anyways.

"Well I was talking to you and you rudely spaced out on me," Ivy said acting as if she was highly affronted. "No, seriously, you were looking at my fireplace and you spaced out. You started screaming 'no!' over and over again. You were also tossing ad turning as if you were hit by crucio and you also had a high temperature. Here eat this chocolate, it's bound to make you better," Ivy said as she gave two chocolate frogs. Harry did as told and he did indeed felt better afterwards.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Care to tell me what you saw?" Ivy asked.

"What I saw?" Harry replied innocently trying to test if Ivy indeed knew everything about him. She had slipped in one of their meetings that Merlin made him sit and listen about 'the past, present and near future of the boy-who-lived' where she got to learn everything about Harry. Harry had placed a bet that she didn't know everything about his powers. Ivy agreed. Ivy now owe Harry ten galleons.

"Stop toying with me. I detest divination but I'm not entirely stupid not to know its branches. Though Merlin didn't tell me about this certain ability of yours," Ivy replied.

"You owe me ten galleons. Can we go to Dumbledore please? I don't want to explain this more than once."

"Fine," Ivy said and threw Floo powder to her fireplace. It was safe. Dumbledore connected each fireplace to the other fireplaces at Hogwarts and cut off the links from the outside. He did it during the summer.

"Do we really Have to use floo?" Harry said irritably but went in anyway, "Dumbledore's office!"

Harry landed face first towards the floor. He looked up and gave way for Ivy's arrival. She arrived and managed to land standing upright.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"Years of practice though I think that that doesn't matter right now," Ivy commented. She then realized that Dumbledore had visitors. They were the annoying duo who wrecked the image of Hogwarts, Fudge and Umbridge. "I think that we should come back later, Harry," Venus added.

"Don't bother Venus. You can wait here. The matters we are talking about are going to be announced to the school anyways," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Dumbledore, they could leak it to the press!" Fudge said.

"The press?" Dumbledore asked. He chuckled. "Honestly, Fudge don't you even think before speaking? Venus, here, came from Beauxbatons; she wouldn't have had contacts to the press and as much as you hate to admit it, Harry hates his fame. He hates the lights and he virtually hates the press. If there is anyone who would want to leak it, it would be from the Ministry," Albus said lightly. He looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. It was the look that said 'I-know -that-you-are-hiding-something.' Albus' looks usually creep out Harry. Especially if Harry knew that he was in trouble.

"Are you accusing me of something Dumbledore?" The minister said slightly exasperated at the thought.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Dumbledore said with his blue-eyes twinkling madly. Harry and Ivy decided to turn temporarily deaf on what the headmaster and the minister was talking about. They decided to speak with each other silently. It was one of the privileges that the bracelet included. They had only found out about it an hour ago when Ivy was thinking and asked a question mentally. She was really surprised when Harry answered her question.

Harry what do you think they are talking about? Ivy mentally asked.

I don't know maybe a plot to educate Fudge. I swear someday I'll get to know his grades in his OWLs and NEWTs and publish it in the newspaper. Though, I think the society would think it's a scam or a fraud. After all, a minister should have at least Auror –competent grades. In fact, I think a minister should be an auror. But maybe that's a bad idea. Harry replied.

_Why?_ Ivy asked.

Well, remember world war II. The Germans had Hitler and he was a war-hero. Meaning, he was in the military. If we had an auror as minister, what's to say that he wouldn't be like Hitler.

_SO what do you think is best?_ Ivy asked.

_Well, a lobbyist or something, like Mr. Weasley, Head of a department something, but not of finance or audit well, as long as it's not Bagman. _Harry answered. It was to his horror that Ivy made the mistake of laughing aloud.

"What's so funny, Ms. Latingham?" Fudge roared. Ivy looked into the minister's eyes and replied, "Sorry, Harry just cracked up a joke about his godfather, Sirius."

"So Harry, still going about you godfather's innocence?" Fudge taunted. Harry felt sudden anger coming from the minister. It was also filled with some kind of black arts. Its almost as if the minister was a deatheater. _Huh? Is that possible?_, Harry thought remembering to keep it a silent though. He didn't want Ivy to hear.

"You know, one day I'm going to prove that Sirius was innocent and that will be your downfall. Imagine what will people say to your harsh decisions. Like installing some incompetent ministry lobbyist as DADA teacher who taught us nothing except how to write essays and how a blood quill works. Another is when you decided to throw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial. What else? Oh, your refusal to believe that Voldie indeed came back. Imagine the hundreds of people you could've saved. I hope that your conscience is haunting you about that because mine does. It haunts me to know that I could've spared many from their deaths if I had just managed to convince the Minister that the evil-stupid-half-blood git came back. If I let it out that you knew that Voldie came back a year before you actually decided to release it to the society, then you would immediately lose your position and all the privileges that comes with it. You should've listened to Dumbledore," Harry spat. "With your rash and foolish decisions, you as good killed people like any common Deatheater!"

"How dare you talk like that to me? Haven't your teachers taught you respect?" The minister roared. Albus was looking at them. He had no intention of stopping them because he knew he couldn't. He knew that Harry was as powerful as him, or maybe even more.

"They taught me respect alright. But I decided that I should only give it to anyone who deserves it and you most certainly doesn't deserve it," Harry said.

"You better respect me boy, or else!" The minister replied furiously.

"Or else what? You'll expel me, suspend me, beat me, use an unforgivable on me, what? You do not threaten me. I don't care if I get beaten or expelled or even sent to azkaban because I could easily escape it. Besides I have more things I could use to blackmail you," Harry retorted in somewhat a childish tone. Fudge was now irritated with Harry's mockery.

"Yeah, you could but, I could also say that you are blackmailing me and that you have turned dark using Sirius as evidence," Fudge tried but with Harry and Ivy's genius combined, Fudge couldn't say anything that Harry couldn't turn.

"Yeah but I have witnesses here that could say that you are threatening me with stuff. Besides, you'd lose support as soon as I say that thing about Voldemort," Harry said as Fudge flinched. "Aww, we couldn't have a cowardly minster."

_Harry's changed. He's more political and more devious; more… slytherin. I think I'd better stop this before anything bad happens. _Dumbledore thought.

"Stop it, Harry. You too Fudge. I believe that you are in my office. Now I think that there is nothing else we need to talk about so I think that it is proper that you leave. We'll meet again soon," Albus still calmly said.

"But-"

"Goodbye, minister," Albus said as if in a final tone. "Fine!" The minster said and left.

"So what brings you here?" Albus asked.

"Right! Uh… something is going to happen tonight. Oh shit! Why did I do that?"

"Did what?" Ivy asked.

"Had a row with the minister. I'm sure he'll refuse our request now," Harry sulked.

"What request? Harry, would you please start from the top?" Albus said slightly confused.

"Well, we just found out that he has a gift for divination through fires," Ivy tried to help Harry.

"Well, as Ivy was saying, I was looking through the fire and saw something. There will be an attack that would happen later during the feast," Harry said.

"Do you know any other specifics?" Albus asked.

"There will be nundus, acromantulas, goblins, trolls, vampires and dementors aside from the DeathEaters," Harry informed.

"Then I guess we have to prepare. Harry, I'll contact the Order. I'll also try to contact my influences from the Aurors. Contrary to what you think, the aurors are not headed by the minister. They have their own commander. It is unfortunate that their commander is a supporter of Fudge but I think I can persuade him."

"Thank you and goodbye. I'll try to help too," Harry replied. Albus noticed the fire in his eyes. Harry was very determined.

"Just be careful. Look, not a hint to the younger ones, ok?"

"Fine, though I think that they should also be prepared. Sir, would you please announce to the whole school that the Original DA members are expected at the usual place immediately," Harry asked. "Tell them that, DA's planning something for the feast or something," Harry added.

"Sure, Harry. Just make sure that you'll send a certain Ronald Weasley up here," Albus said with a sad twinkle in his eyes. He was greatly amused by Harry but the sadness can be seen in his eyes.

"May I ask why?" Harry asked.

"I want him to help me and my strategist on the strategies that we could use later. Try to invite the Twins and their friend Lee too," Albus said calmly.

"Great idea! We really need to go professor," Harry replied.

"Good bye and good luck Harry. Remember not to blame for anything that would happen later," Albus advised dropping into grandfather mode.

"Yes headmaster," Harry said calmly knowing that the day he stops blaming himself would be the day he dies. A song was ringing in Harry's ear. He didn't know who sang it but he was surprised by the appropriateness of the song.

**Mr. Clay by Bamboo (please buy original cd. Buy their cd and support the Filipino music industry)** Red sun dawn 

_Guns are drawn_

_Skulls and bones_

_Beast of war_

_Father, help me stop this_

_Rush of blood _

_Through the head_

_Look at you and I see red_

_Start this game_

_I'll end it_

_By this hate, _

_that you help the world create_

_I've been sent _

_Now repent_

_I'm the war that comes to you_

_The plague that follows through_

_I've been told_

_You've been warned_

_To stop the hatred you have spawned_

_The qualms you have are stupid_

_By this movement manifest_

_Tom(changed it) I'll put you to my test_

_Yet you fail_

_Now the blind that follow you_

_Will burn in hell with you_

_All by myself I know that I stand here alone_

_All your lies they feed me_

_I'm stronger now than I was before_

_There's no way you can hurt me, move me, stop me_

_You talk to much super useless (was supposed to be m) hush_

_Got the change things_

_Move in the direction of right_

_Chose to set the bar_

_But then you had to pick a fight_

_So what's daddy done for you lately_

_Bought you the throne like stealing candy from a baby_

_Lined your pockets with mucho dinero_

_Paid in full with the blood of the people_

_So now you've got the fires rocking blood and hate_

_Then you got the people talking legacy_

_But you'll never be forgotten_

_Your place in history_

_A black mark in time_

_A black mark in time_

_All by myself I know that I stand here alone_

_All your lies they feed me_

_I'm stronger now than I was before_

_There's no way you can hurt me, move me, stop me_

_Peace and Flowers_

_Will kill the superpower_

_The fall of Rom is near_

_Can't you hear?_

_It's been written, it's been said_

_The revelations I have read_

_The signs are here_

_Those days are over_

_Walk away from the line for now is the time_

_All by myself I know that I stand here alone_

_All your lies they feed me_

_I'm stronger now than I was before_

_There's no way you can hurt me, move me, stop me_

**(please buy original cd. Buy their cd and support the Filipino music industry) **

Sorry, I just really like music. I think their lyrics is really appropriate. Don't you think?

Thirty three-Attacks

The whole school heard the announcement. The original DA were called to a meeting regarding their part in the Halloween feast and ball.

As expected, the DAs came pouring in. Even Fred and George managed to arrive tagging along the favored commentator Lee.

"Good Morning," Harry greeted every person going through the door.

"Bloody Hell Harry! You've grown!" Ron screamed. "You're even taller than me now! What you've grown that much in an overnight?" Ron added. Hermione agreed with Ron and remarked that there must be some explanation about it.

"How about we talk about everything that happened some other time," Harry replied while motioning to the DA. Hermione got the message; Harry didn't want the others to know. Ron dismissed it as a gesture to join the others.

"Ahoy mate!" Fred said.

"So, what's happening?" George continued.

"Hi to you too, join the others so we can start already," Harry replied. He greeted the rest of the group. He felt a lot of cheerful moods. It was almost overwhelmed him. Harry was wondering what he would feel from them after the meeting's over.

"Welcome. First of all, I want to apologize to all the prefects and heads whose work had been disrupted. I would also like to thank those who have already graduated but chose to still join the DA. Fred, George, I hope that you closed your store for the day because this is going to take longer than you might think," Harry paused for some replies from Fred and George. They told Harry that they did.

"Good. Well, we have just received information that the git named Voldie is going to ruin our feast. Yes, you heard it right, there's going to be an attack tonight. Don't ask how I knew. But this I could tell you the source is reliable," Harry said. _If you count me as reliable, _Harry thought. It was pitiful that he had to share this because by now he could sense fear and guilt. _Guilt? Why guilt?_

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to abandon the decorations and other things that you are or will be doing for the feast tonight. That means, that the girls will have no time to dress up. But, I think I can remedy that. Let's leave it for later. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to join me in training." More sadness and disappointment but he could sense a whole lot of determination from his DAmates.

"That's fine Harry. After all, we all knew what we had to do before we joined the group," Hermione said, earning dozens of approval from her other "DAmates".

"Thank you for your er… accommodation. Apart from deatheaters, we have receive information that there will also be nundus, acromantulas, goblins, trolls, vampires and dementors fighting alongside with Voldie. Sorry Ron," Harry added making the Weasley blush. Harry looked at him and could feel some sort of weird magic flowing in him.

"Trolls? I can't believe he sunk that low," Fred and George chorused. The group laughed. _It wasn't hollow. That's a good thing._

"Guys, I know that the concept was hilarious but this is serious. Now I know that you guys have all mastered to an extent the Patronus Charm. Some may have faint ones but that will do. Dumbledore needs all the help he can get. So we can chuck out the Dementors from our list. Any ideas for the Acromantulas?" Harry asked.

"We can skewer then with the Disendio spell, fry them with Incendio or force them to burst with Engorgio," Fred and George chorused. Deep inside, Harry was amazed with their synchronization but he had no time for that.

"The Engorgio thing is a bad idea because it would cover much space. Incendio is a spell that is hard to master. To be able to fry them, we'll need to create a huge fire and that's very hard. So I guess we'll have to use Disendio. Any other alternatives?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know we could stun them or blast them or something like that," Hermione suggested dropping to bookworm mode.

"Yes, we could. But could we hold them off that long with it? Well, its for you to decide guys. You could use anything you want as long as its not Engorgio. Next, we have vampires. I only know that some holy sticks are used by Buffy to kill vampires."

"Buffy?" Ron asked being the pure-blood. Harry explained who Buffy was. "You should take muggle studies, Ron," Hermione scolded. Ron stuck out his tongue like a five-year old. They continued planning. After they laid out all their plans, Harry decided that it was time to get the helping squad.

_Miss beautiful are you there?_ Harry tried.

_That won't work. What do you want? I'm in the middle of a meeting here,_ Ivy replied.

"Guys, why don't you brush up on the Patronus. Those who haven't managed to get a form yet, ask somebody who has. I'm just going to handle some business here," Harry told the group. "If you don't like the Patronus, do some spells or something. I'm sure Fred and George have a trick or two up on their sleeves."

Harry sat down on the couch pretending to look at the fireplace.

Meeting with whom? 

Dumbledore and the staff. He's letting the staff know. Ivy replied somewhat irritably. She thought that that should have been obvious.

_Can you excuse yourself? We need some experts here._

_You're an expert. You know everything remember? Why d'you need me?_

_I said experts, not expert._

_Shall I tag Remus along?_ Ivy asked.

No, I think he could do with a good prank or so. Just go here.

Harry "woke up" seeing his DAmates practicing different spells. Harry approached Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. You should've been the leader," Harry said.

"What are you talking about? It's Parvati's turn now."

"Oops, sorry," Harry said, flushed with embarrassment. "Parvati, I'm sorry. I've just been too busy. Anyway, do you want me to lead or would you take the leadership?" Harry asked politely.

"You take it. I don't have much knowledge about fighting and stuff. I'd also be too scared to lead them off to harm's way."

"I understand. But I want you to observe okay?"

"Of course," Parvati replied enthusiastically.

"Ron, Dumbledore wants you in his office. The password's vamp delights."

"Vamp delights? What the heck? So I guess the rumors are true the Dumbledore's really off his rockers."

"Yup," Harry answered. "so am I," Harry added but it was too silent for Ron to hear. Ron left and the rest continued to practice. Harry taught Parvati how to teach properly. You have to raise their spirits even if they fail. A small praise would run miles. Harry brought Parvati to the corner where Neville was practicing.

"Nev, just forget that wer're here," Harry advised. Neville was still shy so Harry and Parvati backed away some steps to give their friend space.

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville roared. He was surprised when a great eagle soared out from his wand. And he wasn't the only one… the whole room was filled with cheers for Neville. It was a great achievement. After all, it was beyond O.W.Ls.

"Great job Neville! I told you, you can do it. Just have confidence. Trust yourself, you'll do great things," Harry said sincerely. Neville blushed. They heard the door open. Every member, minus Harry, immediately looked around and drew their wands. The next minute, they found themselves pointing their wands at their DADA teacher.

"Nice welcome, thank you. Harry, what a nice welcoming party you sent for me," Ivy commented sarcastically.

"Thanks." Harry replied, equally sarcastic. He then noticed that the DA still had their wands on Venus, "Guys, Hello? You really want to attack a teacher?" Harry said playfully then turned to Ivy. "Look at the bright side, at least Moody will be happy. Constant Vigilance," Harry barked in mock imitation.

"Don't worry, she's trustworthy. I actually wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."

"Don't mind him. He's exaggerating," Ivy said the group. "So what have you been doing?"

"Uh… assorted. I'm not an expert," Harry replied. Ivy's eyebrows rose in disbelief, " Really? You mean your detentions were useless?"

"Oh right. Well you handle them, I'll call You-know-who," Harry replied.

"Why would you want to call Voldemort?" Ivy asked Harry.

"Huh? Who told you I'm going to call that git? Nevermind, I'll just call him," Harry replied.

Remus! I'm your concience. Excuse yourself from that meeting and go to the Room of Reqirement. There may be adverse consequences if you don't. Go to the Room of Requirement… Room of Requirement… Room of require-…

Remus POV

Dumbledore was saying things about someone attacking the school. As they've heard there would be vampires, acromantulas, nundus, dementors, DEs and other vile creatures, attacking their most beloved school. Remus was so concentrated and alert that he immediately heard "his conscience".

Remus! I'm your concience. Excuse yourself from that meeting and go to the Room of Reqirement. There may be adverse consequences if you don't. Go to the Room of Requirement… Room of Requirement… Room of require-…

I Wonder why. Remus mused.

"Excuse me, Albus, but I need to attend to something. Its an emergency," Remus babbled.

"Remus, you're babbling. Nevermind, you may go."

"Thank you," Remus replied then left the room. Remus remembered what Harry told him about the Room of Requirement. He entered and was surprised with all the students that were doing DADA.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry playfully said.

"Well, 'my conscience' told me to go here," Remus replied. Harry couldn't hold his laugh anymore, so did Ivy.

Driving force-2 qaudropeds-0. Harry and Ivy chorused in Remus' mind.

"It was you? Ugh, why did I let myself be tricked by a child?" Remus fumed.

"Simple, you didn't think. Tsk, tsk, losing touch Professor?" Harry taunted.

"I swear, me and Padfoot will win against you!" Remus shouted. Four heads immediately turned.

"Ahem, I believe that there are other people in this room. There are also two dumbfounded students wondering what's the deal with Padfoot and another two students gaping at what you said," Ivy stated.

"Padfoot?" Ron and Hermione asked. "But wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Padfoot the marauder? Where is he?" fred and George chorused. (I'm not sure if the Twins knew already who the Marauders were so let's just say that they don't know the marauders okay?)

"Moony, at your service," Remus replied and bowed.

"Padfoot at your service." They all turned to the source of the voice.

"Sirius Black!" Several members sqeaked.

"You're Padfoot?" Fred and George said disbelievingly.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Hermione screamed in astonishment.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Harry chided.

"He said that I could reveal myself. After all, they don't know my true nature. And yes, Hermione I'm supposed to be dead. Maybe that's why I'm a ghost? And yes, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said somewhat annoyed.

"Guys, don't worry. He's completely harmless and he's innocent. Peter Pettigrew is the one who is guilty of all the charges against him. Completely harmless," Harry said then added silently, "unless you're his godson."

"I heard that Harry."

"What?" Harry replied innocently.

"James was better," Sirius comented.

"But I'm not my father," Harry spat. He was really tired of people comparing him with his father.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione, Ron and the Twins chorused. Harry laughed.

"Hmm… so you're quadruplets now?" Harry mocked. "Nevermind me. Anyway, I'll explain later. We have more important business to deal with. Now, people, Venus and Remus will help teach stuff about the dark stuff Tommy's gonna send. I have to leave you," Harry said. I'll explain to you later when I'm out of here. Harry sent.

Harry arrived at Ivy's room. His emotions were already on the verge of exploding, his empath ability didn't help. Harry started to train himself to forget everything. He only stopped when a voice interrupted his mind.

Harry, I dismissed your group. I think they are ready. I sent them to rest. What's wrong with you and where are you? Ivy asked.

I'm at your office. Go here, please. I need someone. Bring Remus too. Harry pleaded. Ivy could almost note the tiredness in Harry.

Sure, we'll be right there. Don't worry, Remus overheard the conversation. Ivy added.

The door burst open a few minutes later.

"Ivy I didn't know you could go that fast," Harry absently remarked. He didn't notice that it wasn't Ivy nor Remus that went in. He looked up.

"_I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?" Harry politely asked. The man didn't reply. Instead, he went to Harry in a blur and bit his neck. Harry realized too late that the man that was with him was a vampire, and he's been turned into one…_

Chapter thirty-four: shockers

"_Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?" Harry politely asked. The man didn't reply. Instead, he went to Harry in a blur and bit his neck. Harry realized too late that the man that was with him was a vampire, and he's been turned into one…_

"Harry!" Ivy screamed as he saw a vampire sucking out Harry's blood. Venus and Remus (that rhymed!) ran to Harry and pulled out the vampire. To their surprise the vampire didn't flee. Instead, it sat down like a confused child.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ivy asked. "Harry!"

"Ivy, stop. I think it's better to let Harry sleep. Let's deal with the vampire," Remus remarked.

"Don't… kill," Harry weakly muttered trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Don't worry, we won't," Remus said. Reassured, Harry went to sleep.

"How dare you! How dare you do that to Harry!" Ivy screamed. Remus was restraining her from doing something she might regret.

"Ivy, stop. Harry wouldn't want you to do it." This calmed Ivy. She has grown really fond of Harry to the point that she would die for him. Though, that didn't stop her from binding the man and tying him to a chair. They waited… and waited… and waited some more for Harry to wake up. Finally after two hours of waiting, Harry woke up.

"Harry!" Ivy screamed then pulled Harry to a motherly hug. Harry, at first, stiffened. Eventually, he relaxed and embraced back. Harry noticed that they had tied up the vampire.

"Good. I was afraid that you toasted him."

"You know him?" Remus asked.

"No, but I believe in second chances. Besides, I don't think he really wanted to drink from me, because if he did, he would've left when he saw you."

"You mean, you're fine being a vampire?" Ivy asked in bewilderment.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm fine being a vampire but we haven't tackled that much about vamps. I think I'm ok, though, I'll miss the daylight."

"Actually Harry, light is not really harmful to vampires. They just lived mostly in caves and most of them forgot the beauty of the outside world. Light won't harm you."

"So, let me get this straight, you're a vampire," Ivy said as she pointed at Harry, "you're a werewolf," Ivy said and pointed at Remus, "and I'm believed to be dead. Hmm, what a great combination."

"Don't forget the souldweller," Sirius commented.

"Oh, who could forget the multicolored mutt," Ivy mocked.

"Hey! That's so unfair, you know. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't get back at you."

"Prove it. I don't think you could because right now the score stands as DF- 2, the mutts- 0 and the cautious –0."

"Who said our name was the mutts?" Sirius asked.

"That's obviously me!" Ivy said enthusiastically.

"Remus, can we leave now, they're giving me a headache," Harry said loud enough for the two to hear. They immediately silenced then muttered their apologies. Harry walked to the vampire.

"Ivy, can you please release him?"

"Why don't you do it? After all, you know everything and you have the power to remove it."

Yes, I know everything but I can't undo a spell of a souldweller.

Ivy's eyes widened. Her dark secret… is not a secret anymore. "Since when?"

"Since Halloween, since I gave you that bracelet. Will you please just undo it," Harry asked impatiently. He didn't want to continue their conversation on Ivy being a souldweller. Ivy did as told and the vampire remained seated.

"Hi, are you alright. May I know your name?" The vampire looked up and violet eyes met with green ones.

"_Im-I…"_

A/N: I'm really sorry if my story is poorly written… most of all, I'm really sorry about the late update. Our phone line broke and well, I had no access to the internet. Thanks for the reviews… please review again, I accept constructive criticisms…. And you can flame me for not updating earlier.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter thirtyfour- feelings

"It's- it's… my name is… my name is Hermione."

"See, you would've killed a student Ivy if you didn't control yourself," Harry said calmly and Ivy looked down like Harry do when in trouble. Harry returned his attention to Hermione, "But I thought you were a boy," Harry commented. "How can you be so cool and calm with that?" Ivy commented.

"Vampires are genderless and they change appearance when they're really hungry. I'm sorry Harry but I didn't mean to turn you into a vampire. I just really had to drink and I flew here knowing that our DADA teacher knew what to do but I really couldn't resist." Hermione continued on stuttering. Harry understood, vampires couldn't keep their mind if they are really hungry, just as werewolves do without the wolfsbane.

"Hermione stop. You're confusing me. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since summer. I was walking in Muggle London when someone grabbed me and bit my neck. He then said his apologies and taught me how to be a good vampire. He had the same history as I did."

"So, you've been holding your urge for months now. How'd you manage?" Harry asked.

"The guy who bit me, gave me a stash of blood. He told me to find him in case I ran out but I can't since I'm at Hogwarts. Harry, I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. You can drink from me, I can drink from you," Harry said earning hanging jaws from his mentors.

"What? I have no choice and she has no choice, unless you want some other person to turn into a vampire. It's better this way."

"But Harry, they'll notice. Ron noticed a bit that I grew pale. That's why I spent a whole lot of time outside just to tan up myself. It makes for compensation for the blood loss I had. Now, I'm ok, but you. You're a new one and you'll be pale days from now."

"Are you a witch or not? There are spells to change one's appearance. Never mind about me. I'll be fine. Trust me. Just take care of yourself and try not to get killed later. Speaking of which, Remus can you persuade Albus to give me the responsibility with the vamps? I'll try to save them."

"Harry, you're nuts. Nonetheless, I'll do as you say. Meet you later. Let's just hope that there'll be few casualties.

"You're not the only one hoping. I think I'll sleep for a while. Venus can I sleep here? Wake me up at dinner." Harry said not waiting for an answer. There was a sort of silent agreement between Venus and Harry. Harry knew what Venus want to say and Venus knew what Harry want to say; but sometimes Harry's block is active and Venus can't sense him.

"Hermione, I want to apologise. I had no right to say those things to you. I'm really sorry," Ivy said sincerely.

Hermione replied calmly, "Nonsense, Venus. It's my fault, you had all the right to scream at me, even kill me. Really, professor, it's me who should apologise."

"Hermione, can I ask one question?"

"Of course, Venus."

"Who else knows?"

"Apart from you, my parents, the guy who bit me, professor Lupin and Harry? No one."

"Oh. Hermione, want me to adopt you? I mean like Harry of course, not really legally. Think of me as you confidante. You can tell me anything and you have the assurance that it stays with me."

"That's great. Thank you, Venus." Hermione said. She was surprised when her professor pulled her into a hug.

"Know what? You and Harry are my favorite students, simply because you really work hard. I also like the Weasleys, though it's because of their mischeivousness."

"The twins?"

"No, Ron and Ginny." There starts the close relationship of the vampire and the slayer.

"Harry wake up, it's already dinner," Ivy said as she tugged Harry. It took her five minutes to wake up the boy. Harry surprised Ivy yet again. The signs of him being a vampire were now showing. He now had a pale complexion and bluish lips. He was like someone who just came out of a very big refrigerator.

"What?" Harry asked seeing the surprised expressions on his friends.

"Harry look at the mirror." Harry did as told. Even he was surprised with what he saw but he immediately masked his expression. Only the trained eyes of Ivy noticed the flash of surprise in Harry's face. Ivy smiled inwardly; she was glad that Harry now could control his emotions.

"_Imajica_!" In a flash, Harry lost his pale complexion and the spell turned his lips into normal. Normally, an average wizard couldn't perform it, much less know about it; but Harry could with his power and knowledge.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll manage. This is nothing compared to my necessity of cheating death."

"Harry, it's good that you finally managed to control your temper but two heads are better than one. You have to share our probems. Be honest to yourself, you're not alright." Harry sighed. He knew that his mentor was correct in every way but he doesn't have the power to change his destiny.

"I know. You're right, I treat this as a problem; but there's nothing I can do about it, it's my destiny."

"Harry, haven't you heard of Invictus? We are the masters of our fate, the captain of our souls."

"Yes, but note that it said fate. We have the power to choose, yes. But, in the end, we'll land with our destinies anyway."

"Yes, for us normal people, that's what happens. To us, the future is the future; our future's already set. Yours is a special case."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor… I mean Venus, but what do you mean about Harry's case being special?"

"Well, his destiny wasn't written. It happens every once in a while. When Tom was younger, it wasn't written in his destiny that he will become the next dark lord. What was written was that he will be remembered for something significant. Now, Harry, your case is like Tom's. You can choose whether to go bad, to be good, to survive or to die; it's all up to you. You, being a vampire wasn't in your destiny either. Though, I don't know about you. Technically, you are destined to do great things. There's just three destinies, live as a commoner, do great things or do horrible things. Harry can choose between those three. We, cannot."

"And you know this because?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Harry, there are some things you don't know yet. I could tell you, but there are somethings left unsaid."

"So now you're Dumbledore?" Harry retorted.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Dumbledore, I mean a guy who keeps keeping secrets," Harry said in a tone that was very Slytherin.

"So, I guess the Sorting Hat tried to put you in Slytherin," Hermione commented. Harry's jaw dropped.

"It was really easy Harry. At times, I'm even wondering if you're in the right house. Now, I think that you're a bit slytherin." Hermione added.

"You're not the first one to tell me that."

"Hermione, why don't you stroll for a while, I need to talk to Harry. I'm really sorry," Ivy said sincerely.

"That's fine, I understand."

"Harry, I didn't mean to sound or act like the Dumbledore you despised."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place."

"Even if I think that you deserve punishment for that, I won't give you any punishment. Why? Because you had a right to. I haven't been completely honest with you. You only know that I'm powerful, that I helped in the war and the other stuff you wrote in you essay with McGonagall. Don't worry; everything I said was true, just incomplete. Don't get me wrong, I trust you fully; but there are just really somethings that I can't say to you. I have this sort of problem with telling people… stuff. Now, with your destiny, yours wasn't written. Why? The reason is that you are the one who maintains the balance."

"So Voldemort's destiny was really to maintain the balance?"

"Yes… sort of. The world could live with minor faults. With Voldemort emerging as the Dark Lord, the "light" side is helpless because they are outnumbered, in a manner of speaking. So, there comes someone equally powerful who can choose to be good or evil. Want me to give a generalization? If you save Voldemort people will think that you turned because everyone knows that your destiny wasn't finished."

"But, how?"

"Harry, where do you think I got these facts? There's a book that tells about us. Us, meaning us torchbearers."

"Torch bearers? As in like in the Olympics?" Harry asked like a curious second grader.

"Yes, but somewhat different. The flame represents the hope."

"So, who else is part of the torchbearers guild?" Harry said comically.

"Let's see, you, Tom, me, Dumbledore, Grindewlad… generally all dark "lords" and the people who defeated them. Except if the dark ones are really stupid like Befiuwln. So let's go back to why you sent us here in the first place."

"Oh that. AS you can see, I'm already calmed. A while ago, it was a different story. You see, I was feeling all the feelings conveyed by the other members of the DA. It was too much for me. My body wanted to sympathize with them. I really was about to overload with all the emotions. I was kinda scared that I might roast your office and classroom."

"Thanks for not roasting my office and classroom. Anyway, I think I need to teach you how to create a mind barrier so you could shun out the feeling of others. But, it would have to wait after dinner."

"But, by then, Voldie will be here," Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but making a barrier will take a long time. I don't know why you need to learn from me though. You're supposed to gain the ancient spells right? It's one of them. Is it a side effect of being a vampire? Someday, when we both have time, I'll swim in your mind and find out."

"Thanks. Can I stay here? I don't think I'm cut out to having all of the school's fear in my shoulders."

"Sorry, Harry but I need to attend the meeting. I also can't have you staying here. I guess you'll just have to bear with it. Maybe you can channel some of it to me or Remus. I'm sure he'll be happy to help you with your burden."

"Can't we have it another way?" Harry moaned.

"Sorry." Ivy said apologetically.

Harry sighed, " Fine. Not like I have a choice…"

"Just remember that destiny only defines our purpose. It is our choices that help us fulfill our purpose in this world."

Harry nervously entered the Great Hall. There were a lot of students. He immediately felt the emotions like a wave in the sea. It made him tremble a bit.

"Harry, you alright?" Venus asked like a professor so that students won't complain of favoritism.

"I'll be fine." Harry said in a longing tone. It was as if Harry was wishing that he'll be fine. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table. There he felt pride, happiness, sadness, fear, thankfulness, and many others. Harry was silently eating dinner. But his fellows just keep on talking to him. He wanted to at least eat his dinner in peace, free from noise and other things if not from the emotions of the students, but his mates were very adamant.

"Harry," Hermione started and Harry lost it.

"Will you just shut up and let me eat peacefully. Yes, I know you're all nervous and I'm nervous too. Just try to enjoy the feast!" Harry half-shouted. He didn't want the others to hear but he wanted to let his mates know that he's stressed and angry.

"Harry, I know that you're having a hard time dealing with this but you have to think about others too. We're also having a hard time. How selfish of you to say those things to the group that intend to help you!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Hermione. Nonetheless, you are not in the place to scold me about those things because there are some things you don't know about me."

"Harry, I thought we were friends," Hermione sadly remarked.

"I didn't mean it that way. Someday when time comes, I'll explain. Its too complicated right now. Sorry, for snapping at everyone but please give me space even just for a while."

_You alright?_ Remus and Ivy amazingly chorused.

_A bit too much but I think I can handle it_. Harry replied. One effect of the bracelet was that the group can detect when one is lying.

_Oh really?_ Ivy said disbelievingly. She wasn't surprised when a storm broke out with a great thunder.

_That was yours I take it?_ Ivy commented. She looked at Harry who returned an inoccent expression.

_Is this Harry's elementals?_ Remus asked.

_Yup, and it will be harsher later._

_Why?_ Remus asked out of curiosity.

_This is Harry's freedom wall. When he has too much energy he releases it through the weather._

_Hello? I'm here, you know?_ Harry said like a ten-year old.

_That's the point._ Ivy teased.

_Doyukoto? I mean whatever do you mean?_ Harry asked. Ivy just smiled innocently.

"Harry!" Ron screamed.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked.

"You spaced out for a long time. What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Eat, Ron, eat." Ron ate. But he would occasionally look at Harry as if Harry was a fragile glass that can be broken any minute.

"I'm not a glass you know?" Harry remarked. Ron's eyes widened but he obediently returned to eating. Then Harry's eye caught a glimpse of black robes flying in the sky. His thought: They're here. Naturally Remus and Ivy heard so they stood up at just about the same time as Harry. The DA took this as the signal. They dispersed to where Ron told them to, a while ago.

"Students, please calm down. I would suggest though, that you stay here inside the great hall and form just one group. Do not panic because we have a plan."

"How did you kow that there was going to be an attack?" A hufflepuff asked.

"We didn't. We just naturally prepared so as to be able to protect you," Dumbledore said innocently.

I hope so. Harry thought. Harry concentrated and conjured rings and transported on to each DA member.

"Harry, what's this?" Hermione asked. She was with Harry and Ginny. Harry tried to protest to Ron saying that it would be unfair for the other memebers since they need skill. Ron had countered with something that made Harry guilty; "You don't trust their abilities?"

_It's this._ Harry replied. Hermione was shocked because she didn't see Harry's lips move.

"We can talk through our minds?" Ginny asked. She was also shocked like Hermione but didn't want to show it.

"Yup. Their should be other features but I don't know yet," Harry said. Then Voldemort's forces attacked.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed, as did the others. They were staying in one of the towers as Dumbledore forbade them to attack on grounds. Harry was surprised with his Patronum. There was a stag, a Lily-turned-venus-fly-trap and a dog. But he didn't have time to ponder with it as the next batch of dementors came. He saw the vampires sneaking through the sides. Probably going to attack from the sides as dementies terrorized, Harry thought.

"Hermione, I have to save them. Be careful ok?"

"You too," Hermione replied.

"Take care of Ginny!" Harry said as he transformed into a raven and flew to the vamps. The vampires didn't notice him and he immediately flew to the back and transformed to his vampire form.

"Why are we even doing this?" Harry asked like a member of a group.

"TO gain power! Voldemort promised us that we can suck from anyone remember?" the vampire beside Harry replied.

"But, what if he loses. What of us? I think the lives we will lose will overwiegh the promise of sources for food. Why didn't he just promise us the blood of his DEs or his blood."

"Yes, why didn't he?" Some vampires agreed. Harry smirked; his plan was working. Or so he thought.

"Because dummy, he would not be able to lead us if he was dying from blood loss! Just put your minds back to the fight!" The leader ordered.

"Why are we letting him order us around? I will not tolerate this insult to our kind!" Harry tried. By now, there was a bit of a gap with Harry's group and the "dark group." "Are we going to let our people suffer and die for that insolent git! What's in it for you anyway?"

"Ok, those with the traitor stay with him, but get this, I will never let any of you back into my circle ever again. Go! Back to transylvannia, let's see if you find a place you can call home!" The leader spat. The original group of vampires marched onward to start fighting.

"And where do you think you're going?" Several deatheaters who surrounded them asked. "Grab my tail ok?" Harry said then transformed into a phoenix.

"I'm sorry but we can't. Have you forgotten that we are vampires? Phoenixes cause a great deal of pain to vampires." The oldest answered. Harry transformed back, "Don't worry I'm just an animagus and that doesn't apply to me. Besides I'll just fire fly," Harry replied. (dundun). Reluctantly, the vampires held on to the phoenix. True to his word, the vampires didn't feel a thing. Harry fireflied to the great hall where shocked students met him.

"Vampires!" "a phoenix!" Severa; students squeaked.

"Silence," the head boy, shouted in perfect imitation of Dumbledore. The vampires landed and Harry turned to the wall and transformed back into a human. He did the Imagica spell.

"Good evening. Due to circumstances some of our vampires friends will be staying here tonight. Please treat them with respect… or else!" Harry barked. He then talked to the rest of the vampires.

"I'm sorry but I have to help protect Hogwarts. I just ask you not to scare them too much, and please no feeding. I'll let you feed later ok? Please, bear with the children. If you have any problem with the students please tell me after the attack. If the students try to attack you or anything, please defend yourself but please don't kill. By the way, I'm Harry," Harry said cautiously.

"You mean Harry Potter? But that can't be!" A vampire exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Potter is not a vampire!" There goes my secret. Harry thought to himself. He then bent to them and said discreetly, hoping that no one else would hear, " I am a vampire. Please, keep it a secret." Harry left the vampires immediately, leaving them to their thoughts.

* * *

Chapter thirty five 

"Harry, where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"The vamps are safe now. Attack any vampires you see ok?" Harry said. He also sent it to Ivy, Remus and the DA. Harry changed into a phoenix and sang. Harry thought, that maybe a phoenix's song could ward off dementors and other creatures. Fortunately, his theory was partly correct. He had managed to make dementor's flee if not kill them. The nundus also started to die slowly. Harry ran a lap around the whole battlefield before going back to his post. He remembered something and decided to try it. He sent a storm to the battlefield and used his air to prevent it from affecting the order. So the effect? The Order was dry and the others weren't. To top it off, Harry sent lightning, electrocuting Voldemort's forces. It was a disadvantage for Voldie's forces since the acromantulas got fried. Harry stopped the the rain and the DEs and other dark forces breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, for them that is, Harry was just starting. Right now he decided to make a rain out of fireballs. Again, the Order was protected by Harry's elemental. Good thing that Snape decided to drop out of his spying services. Harry managed to wipe out all the creatures, except the nundus, and half of the human forces. At least, Harry was kind enough to give them a speedy death. It was about time for voldemort to face Harry but…

"Potter, take this… we'll meet again and that will be the last day when you draw your breath!" Voldemort terrorized.

"Oh really, I'll bet a hundred galleons that you're just going to retreat again next time," Harry mocked. Voldemort sent a fireball the size of a water tank to Harry. Though, Voldemort seemed to forgot that Harry had a water shield so it didn't affect the Order. But because Harry wanted to strengthen the shield, he concentrated the strength on where the Order was standing, leaving him with a weak shield. In the end, Harry got third-degree burns in his right arm.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly. He need not ask because he saw the extent of Harry's injuries.

"Yeah… I think so," Harry replied. Then, he fainted.

* * *

"Astonishingly stubborn prat. Who does he think he is protecting us while he's unguarded? We told him not to exert himself too much, but did he listen? Noo, he just had to save everybody save himself. I thought those detentions were enough but noo, it seems that he didn't learn anything," Ivy rambled for the umpteenth time that week. Hermione, Ron, Remus and Ginny stopped counting when she reached 50 at her first day. Amazingly, she always said the same thing. Remus was actually amusing the children by mimicking Ivy and singing her ramble with her. Ivy didn't mind because she was busy rambling to even notice Remus. Just after five minutes she started again. "Astonishingly stubborn prat. Who does he thin he is?-"

"Ok, ok I get the idea. You really had to repeat that a thousand times? And I'd like to make myself clear. Yes, I am stubborn but I'm not a prat. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I tried to listened but my instinct always overpowers my mind." Harry said surprising the three students and the three adults (Remus, Ivy and Poppy). Ginny ran to hug Harry.

"Harry, you scared us. Don't ever ever do that again." Ginny said. Harry turned blue.

"Uh… Ginny, you really want to be the next Voldemort?" Ivy asked. Ron and Remus looked dumbfounded though the girls got the message and Harry was busy trying to breathe. Ginny immediately stopped hugging Harry.

"Sorry," Ginny said meekly. Harry replied "that's ok." While rubbing his neck. "What took you so long?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me go until I won our argument."

"Who?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't answer. Instead, he made eye contact with Ivy. Tell you later, he sent. Remus butted in, Aren't you going to tell me? Harry berated himself for forgetting to shut off Remus. Fine, I'll tell you too.

When Harry was properly awake, he asked what happened to the vamps that he saved. He was told by Dumbledore that they went back to Transylvannia. Two days later a letter appeared.

_Dear Harry,_

_In behalf of all the vampires you have saved, we wish to thank you. I could also safely say that most vampires here in Transylvannia ended up siding with us. They realized that there is only loss waiting for them if they follow Voldemort's path. The casualties during the late Halloween attack saw to that. If you ever need help, we are here. If you ever need a place to live, my house and several others' are open. We're here for you Harry. We owe you a life debt. Just owl us, I'm sure your snow owl won't have a problem. By the way, do you know about her specie? Hedwig, as you call her, is a special owl for she comes from the Galinganya Family of Owls. I'm boring you with useless stuff so I'll just let you and your wheezy sort that out. Owl us._

_-Fithera_

_What the-Hedwig?Hermione? Wheezy? That's Dobby's term right? How?_ Harry wondered aloud.

"Harry, don't shout!" Ivy reprimanded.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed… I severely apologize for the reallllllly slow update… 

I can't promise that I'll update soon… but who knows…

Thanks to everyone….

If you have the time… you should read Queen of Glass by S.J. Maas… it's posted in fictionpress… and it's really GOOOD.

* * *

Just an insert chap… nothing important- Another DADA with Ivy.

The trio entered the DADA classroom which was different again from what it looked like yesterday. Ivy always changed it for some reason. Now, the walls were painted like a plush meadow of blue and pink clouds. Even, their chairs and tables looked like clouds. A lot of people who had fear of heights had to look up for the ground projected a neighborhood as if they were on top of it. (If you guys have wathed spy kids 2, there's a part there with a glass floor and it kinda looked like it was hollow. It's something like that).

"Hi guys. Okey we're going to study air spells, as you can see." Ivy said while motioning to his cloud palace.

"Harry, what is needed when doing air stuff?" Ivy asked.

"Intense concentration," Harry answered in a bored manner.

"Correct. I expect all of you to listen. But for the meantime we'll start with easy ones. How to blow off a candle," Ivy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As if that's going to be useful," Malfoy chided to his group of friends.

"Malfoy, seeing as you are too confident that you can do it, please demonstrate for us," Ivy retorted. "The incantation's _Aveserum_." Malfoy trembled a bit as he was walking. After all, to his eyes, there was no solid ground.

_Aveserum!..._

They waited yetthe flame of the candle didn't even move a bit.

"Right, as you can see Mr. Malfoy is too smug that he can blow off a small candle properly," the class laughed at Draco's expense. "Harry?" "Do I really have to?" Harry replied like a kid being forced to play piano. "Yup, or else I'm going to take off points. By the way, Ten point from slytherin." _Averserum_, Harry muttered silently.The candle's flame was put out. Malfoy got angry yet he knew that he couldn't do anything in front of their Professor. He suddenly got an idea. He went to Harry...

"Congratulations Potter," Malfoy said. The next minute he silently casted _Incendio._ Harry was ready for he heard Malfoy. He dodged it successfully. Venus was fuming.

"Ah, the noble Mr. Malfoy cannot fight properly that he has to backstab people to win. Imagine, that even with his tactics, he wasn't able to win. I won't hand you detention Malfoy. I'm going to use you as a ginuea pig on what air can do to you." Immediately, Malfoy felt as if he was falling. He looked around him and saw that he was _really_ falling. He started to scream.

The class' POV

"Ah, the noble Mr. Malfoy cannot fight properly that he has to backstab people to win. Imagine, that even with his tactics, he wasn't able to win. I won't hand you detention Malfoy. I'm going to use you as a ginuea pig on what air can do to you." Venus lifted Malfoy with air magic. She winked at all of them and conjured amgical apparatus that caused you to think that you were falling. She intended to keep Malfoy that way for the rest of the class. (it was like the mini volcano in Spy Kids 2 hehe)


	25. the rest

* * *

Previously

When Harry was properly awake, he asked what happened to the vamps that he saved. He was told by Dumbledore that they went back to Transylvannia. Two days later a letter appeared.

Dear Harry,

In behalf of all the vampires you have saved, we wish to thank you. I could also safely say that most vampires here in Transylvannia ended up siding with us. They realized that there is only loss waiting for them if they follow Voldemort's path. The casualties during the late Halloween attack saw to that. If you ever need help, we are here. If you ever need a place to live, my house and several others' are open. We're here for you Harry. We owe you a life debt. Just owl us, I'm sure your snow owl won't have a problem. By the way, do you know about her specie? Hedwig, as you call her, is a special owl for she comes from the Galinganya Family of Owls. I'm boring you with useless stuff so I'll just let you and your wheezy sort that out. Owl us.

-Fithera

What the-Hedwig?Hermione? Wheezy? That's Dobby's term right? How? Harry wondered aloud.

* * *

Thrity six- (jumps to December because I'm soooo excited about the ending hehehee.)

Harry was busy with his school, being a vampire, hiding it, being the hope, being Ivy's assitant professor, pranking the other teams and most of all busy trying to find the Fugue of the Pecante Contradanza. It was a legendary musical piece in violin that could shatter the light, literally. Playing it would bring the world into darkness. The maker was unknown but it was said that it was used once to punish the people for their wrong doing. The one being punished will be placed in a secluded room and they would play the Fugue. The lucky ones managed to find the door, the unlucky ones rot in the room. Daylight was only brought back through another piece entitled Starry Siciliano. It's also another thing they were looking for. Harry thought it impossible because he couldn't find it in the ancient information stored in his mind.

"Sirius, Sirius? Where are you?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"I'm here, Harry. What do you need? Or is it a plot to prank me?" Sirius asked playfully.

"No it's not. Besides, I don't need to seeing that our score is 49 and Hermione and Ron scored 48 and you only score 40. Sirius, I need to talk to my ancestors."

"Oh is that it? Ok. I'll tell them. Sleep my dear," Sirius replied.

"Ugh… too unbecoming of Sirius Black," Harry shrugged. Sirius just shook his head and tucked Harry back to sleep…well tried to.

"Hi Harry! Happy Christmas!" Lily greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, considering I'm a vampire," Harry replied sarcastically then he remembered that he was talking to his mother. "Sorry, mum."

"That's fine. I know that you are pressured and exhausted. I understand don't worry. Thank you Sirius."

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"For taking care of Harry. For looking after him. Though, I disapprove of your marauderous influence on him." Harry laughed along with Sirius.

"Harry, my boy. Long time no see!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Mum, I'm terrified now. What happened to him?" Harry joked pointing at Merlin.

"Hey!"

"Well, you're scary considering that you're an old and ancient wizard with the brain of a two-year old."

"NO I'm not," Merlin said doing an exact replica of the actions of a two-year old.

"Told you so," Harry taunted.

"Fine. Sorry, I just ate lemon drop," Merlin replied.

"You're a ghost, you don't eat and what's with headmasters and lemon drops?"

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that this is just another realm where time is not usual? We're a bunch of ghost… yes, but ghost in your world's context-"

"Spare me the lecture. Actually, I came here to ask you something."

"Yes, I know. Have you forgotten that we have access to your head?"

"Then, pray tell, master of mind control, what is my question?" Harry challenged.

"You want to ask if there is really such a thing as the fugue of the Pecante Contradanza and the Starry Siciliano. Well, I have to say that I'm not an expert at that but we have Beethoven here. He's the man you should be looking for."

"Beethoven's a wizard?"The surprised Harry exclaimed.

"Of course, I am. How do you think I made all those compositions. I'm kinda a squib-wizard. We have powers but not like yours. We have the power to create masterpieces." Beethoven said, surprising Harry, Sirius and Lily.

"I take it that the fugue and the Siciliano is yours?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes and no. The fugue, I wrote but the Siciliano is not entirely mine. I wrote it with my friend Bach."

"So where's the best place to look for it?" Harry asked.

"Look in the Elven realms, though, I also have it here," Beethoven said pointing at his head.

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Can you sing or play any instrument?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could just let me hear it."

"Great idea. It's a short piece after all. Just under 30 seconds each piece." Beethoven locked the door and sealed all the windows. "Remember, don't move and don't panic," Beethoven reminded. He played it using a Stradivarius. Lily and Sirius couldn't see anything… it was pitch black, even darker. What amazed Harry was that he could see. He tried to speak but he could not. After a few moment Beethoven started the Siciliano. Mi mi fa sol fa sol la ti mi mi re ti la sol mi sol sol la ti mi mi re mi mi fa sol fa mi re mi Mi mi fa sol fa sol la ti mi mi re ti la sol mi sol sol la ti mi mi re mi mi fa sol fa mi re mi

"Harry, just be careful not to hum it. Ok? Specially the Fugue."

"Yes, Mr. Beethoven. And I would like to comment. The Fugue is really scary and the Siciliano is comforting though it's lively. May I ask a question?" Harry asked.

"You already asked one but you may."

"How come I couldn't speak?" Harry asked.

"The darkness is so intense to the point that it absorbs all light, sounds, magic, radiation etc."

"Oh." Was Harry's only reply until he remembered something.

"But why could I see?"Harry asked.

"You saw something?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yup."

"I think it has to do with your vamprism. Though, there's other ways to see. One being that you played the fugue or that you are in contact with the one who played the fugue."

"But how did you play the Siciliano?I mean, how could you when the darkness absorbs all sounds?" Harry asked.

"That's why I used a stradivarius. Though, you could also hum it. It's only necessary to use the Stradivarius if you want to let the people hear. Do you remember the melody?" Beethoven asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you and I will look for it in the elven realms."

"Do me a favor will you? When you find it burn it."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'm fine with it and I'm sure that Bach will be too. Besides, it's the only way to make sure that it wouldn't be used ever again. It's not a loss. We have it in our minds."

"Ok. If your sure," Harry said in a tone that suggests he wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do.

"I am."He said in a final tone.

"Is that all Harry?"

"No. Lately, I've been feeling weird."

"How so?" Merlin asked.

"It's as if I'm always full of energy. Is it something to do with what you did to me last halloween?" Merlin started to pace for a while.

"Harry, that shouldn't happen. Anyways, don't use it too much even if you're energetic or something. There's a problem in your core. It's unstable. Why it had appeared only now, I don't know but I'll look into it. I can't understand why it's unstable. We already adjusted your core the first time you were here. Harry go back to your world… we'll take care of this," Merlin replied seriously.

"Thank you," Harry replied then went back to sleep.

Harry woke up and went down to Ivy's room to tell her about the Siciliano and the Fugue

Harry was walking down the corridors when suddenly a cloaked man grabbed him.

"Come with us peacefully or we'll kill your friends," The man threatened. Harry, though he could, didn't fight the man for he was scared for his friends. The man was bringing him to a room familiar to him… The Room of Requirement.

A/N: The Siciliano tune follows the violin part of the Humdrum by The Corrs. It's not mine.

* * *

Chapter thirty-seven

Harry was walking down the corridors when suddenly a cloaked man grabbed him.

"Come with us peacefully or we'll kill your friends," The man threatened. Harry, though he could, didn't fight the man for he was scared for his friends. The man was bringing him to a room familiar to him… The Room of Requirement.

Harry was pushed inside and the lights opened where his two friends were tied up.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said. Then they wiggled trying to set free and then… Flash!

"Surprise! Merry Christmas Harry!" The group greeted.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Ron commented.

"Actually, I kept kicking him to keep his mouth shut. The handkerchief on our mouths helped too. He was really on the verge of laughing," Hermione said informally.

"I did not!" Ron's protests were unheard over the greetings of the DA.

"Who's the guy who grabbed me?" Harry asked.

"I did." A blonde slytherin replied.

"At last, the day I've been waiting for. The school finally united. Welcome aboard mate."

"I did it because I wanted to see your face. Besides, now that my father is dead, I am able to decide for myself and I now see the light as the best choice for the dark leads me no choice other than death," Malfoy replied. At one corner of the room lies a rat with a silver paw listening to every word that comes out from the group's mouth.

Harry could hear the many thoughts that his members were conveying. It didn't give him a headache thankfully. Though a certain voice caught his attention. _Master will be happy. No more traitors._

"Quiet!" And the whole room silenced, although the thoughts were not. Harry was bombarded with the thoughts of all his members. He tried hard to focus on what he needed to do. This was where Peter the rat noticed that he was noticed. He ran as fast as he could to the exit. Harry was scanning the room looking for his prey. Just inches from the door, he saw a silver-pawed rat.

"Wormtail!" Harry shouted, though Wormtail managed to escape before Harry had locked the door.

"Shit!" Harry swore.

"Damn!" Malfoy swore with Harry.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore with Malfoy and Harry.

"Language, boys," Hermione reprimanded and the rest rolled their eyes. Harry's face fell. He paced and paced and finally mustered the strength to talk to Draco.

"I'm so sorry, I failed you Draco."

"What are you talking about? I even want to thank you. At least now, I won't have to be marked. Although, I don't think that I'll be able to live long seeing as I have no home nor money."

"You can live with me, if I don't end up with the Durseleys. I'm sure we could arrange something. Thanks Draco,"

"Anytime as long as it has something to do with my father, Voldemort or that insolent annoying traitor."

"Ok, now since it's Christmas why don't we all go to Hogsmeade?" Harry was schocked as he saw the his friend's face fell.

"Harry, didn't you know?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked fearing the answer that Hermione was going to give. Somehow, he already knew.

"There was an attack. They had hit Hogsmeade hard. Dumbledore didn't manage to help in the battle because he carried the wards of Hogsmeade. The way the DEs breached the security measures was really harsh that Dumbledore had to be brought to the hospital wing. The only remaining structure in Hogsmeade is the bookshop and Madame Rosmerta's. Though, her establishment is damaged."

"Why didn't you inform me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we didn't even know until the headmaster was brought to the hospital wing. You were with Venus in some faraway land remember? Besides, nobody from the Phoenix saw it fit to tell you. They said that it was their problem and not yours."

"So what's the status of Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Sir nobody died fortunately sir. As of now, no establishments apart from the two who survived are preparing to open once again to the public." Draco said then mock saluted.

"Please, Draco, this is not the time. Besides, you're scaring me."

"Oh…Potty is scared of a little dragon?" Draco mocked again. Harry's face turned serious. Harry now felt the urge to drink… why now?

"Draco, All of you out. You're doing me no good so just leave me alone."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that," Draco reasoned out trying to be serious.

"All of you out!! Out!" Harry practically screamed.

When they all got out, Harry called Ivy.

_Ivy, plese help me… it's the time of the month_… Sadly, the connection was turned off by Ivy. He then tried Remus. But Remus' too was not connected. Harry then went to his last resort, though he didn't want to- Hermione.

_Hermione please help me. I can't get out of the RoR because it's the time of the month._

_Huh? You're a girl? Hermione asked confused with Harry._

_Time of the month, being a vampire silly.Please get Venus._

_You can drink from me._

_No, I'm going to stay here no matter what._

_And I too, am going to go inside no matter what_. Hermione said then opened the door… well, tried to. Harry placed very strong locking spells that stopped Hermione even if she used Alohomora. Fine! Hermione fumed.

"Venus, are you there? Remus? Juana?" Hermione called out. That's weird. Come to think of it I haven't seen any other teachers today. I'll try in the Faculty Room.

Hermione walked down to the first floor and knocked… and knocked… and knocked until she got fed off and just opened the door.

"Ms. Granger, pray tell why you barged in the door without any a due?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Not to be rude Professor but I already knocked a hundred of times, literally," Hermione explained.

"You must understand that we lock the room while we have a meeting. You, as a prefect, should know that."

"But it's really important. I really need to talk to Venus," Hermione replied trying to stay calm.

"More like talk about her grades," Severus commented.

"Professor McLatingham to you Ms. Granger. 10 points from gryffindor. Besides, Venus is not here."

"What? How about Remus, is he here?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Lupin to you. 10 points again from Gryffindor. Remus, Juana and Venus are attending a conference at Dublin. Why? What's the problem Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I really cannot tell you because it's not my secret to tell. Actually, it's mine but I share it with this other person and-"

"I think that that's enough. You're already babbling Miss Granger." Snape sneered. Hermione sighed and took his leave. I'm sorry Harry, Remus, Ivy and Juana is in a conference at Dublin. Why don't you take it out on me?Hermione sent.

_Harry, are you there? Harry!_ Hermione screamed. At the other side of the conversation, one boy was trying hard to ignore his screaming friend. He'd rather take the screams rather than the blood.

**Meanwhile…at the palace of the elven realm**

"Madame, don't you think that we should get the prince now?"an elvish advisor asked.

"No, not yet. He has to do what he has to do. After that, we'll see if he comes with us," the queen replied.

"But, seeing that he is half-blood-" the adviser was stopped by the queen.

"Being a half-blooded elf doesn't really matter. He is still the prince," the queen retorted.

"But his body-"

"He can handle this, he's been through a lot more. Besides, he has already changed, since Halloween."

"But with his raw power, elvish power, Merlin-given power and now vamprish powers-"

"What vamprish powers?" the adviser winced at the tone that he queen used.

"um… he was bitten."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" The queen spat more angrily than before.

"Um… I hate to break it to you madame, but you were away on official business and asked no one, not even me, to disturb you on your trip. You just came back yesterday," the adviser said nervously.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, we'll deal with that later. I still think that he can deal with it you know?" the queen replied.

"Madame, he's suffering right now because he needs to drink."

"Drink?"

"uh… Time for feeding? Like, suck blood out of someone."

"Oh. Wasn't there elvish magic to help a vampire?" the queen asked, more like hoped.

"Yes, do you want me to help him?" the adviser asked. The queen raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." With a crack, the adviser left.

* * *

"Hey, Weasley, what happened with Potter?" Malfoy asked still adopting the usual Malfoy composure.

"I don't know. Hey, while we're at it can we drop the last names? It's kinda awkward. Maybe we could start again," Ron replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with Weasley?" Malfoy asked suspectively.

"Oops. You got me. I wouldn't have thought that an insolent traitor like you would ever notice the change." The guy pretending to be Ron removed his mask._This imposter is such an idiot... I was kidding, sheesh.. no sense of humour, _Draco thought.

"You!"

"Yes, me and to think that your father was more favored than mine. I now rank higher than you worthless rats. And to answer your question, Weasley is currently in the clutches of my master. MUHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Thirty eight- final battle

The air started getting cold and everyone felt it. Even the undrinked Harry. Harry knew something was on but he couldn't drink from Hermione. _Harry please, open the door. I caused you this problem and I should help you solve it. Please allow me_. Harry sighed, he had no other choice…a crack stopped him from opening it. He fell unconscious. The adviser of the queen of the Elven Realm performed the Sanctuary spell on Harry. It made the Vampire part dormant until Harry calls it or until the spell expires(which happens to be next month), so, the feeding instinct will come back the next month. Before the elf left, he opened the door and with a crack, he was gone.

Yes, even the teachers felt the sudden change in the temperature. Instantly, everyone stood up and readied theirselves for it could only mean one thing… Dementors.

Of course, the DA ORDER is also alert and they felt it immediately. Everyone was immediately sent to the Great Hall. The great hall was the pre-designated area for times like this.

The staff went to the great hall. They were relieved when they saw all the students gathered. They then went to the leaders of each house: Ginny for Gryffindor, Zabini for Slytherin, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw and Ernie Macmillan for Hufflepuff.

The teachers asked the leaders to go along with the original DA to look for stragglers.

Ginny was walking alone and she passed the RoR and she saw it was open. She went inside. She saw Hermione and Harry in a somewhat intimate position. Harry was lying on the floor while Hermione had her arms onto Harry. To say the least, they were really really close. Though, nothing was happening between them. Hermione was merely shaking up Harry to wake him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Ginny said shyly. Hermione was still shaking Harry when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Ginny, it's not what you think it is." Harry said defensively. He had woken when he heard Ginny.

"Harry, don't worry I've already gotten over you."

"No, it's really not like that. You see, we're- we're," Hermione paused then sighed in surrender, "we're vampires." To say that Ginny was shocked was an understatement. "And well, Harry fell unconscious because of that. I don't know what happened after." Ginny raised her eyebrows and drew her wand.

"I refuse to believe you!" Ginny screamed. "Stop this tirade of lies. Who are you and what have you done to my friends?"

"Ginny it's us. I promise."

"No, that's a lie!" Ginny screamed. _If it's a lie then how do you explain this?_ Harry did not have his glamour on. Harry stepped towards Ginny and Ginny finally had a clear view of Harry, all pale and ghostly.

At this point, Ginny started crying.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we were afraid of your reaction. Anyways, let's go back to the great hall, Imajica." And Hermione followed suit.

_DA! To your places. Remember to put up your shields. Red team, stay and guard the students_. This earned a lot of groans from the red team but Harry ignored it.

This time, though, Harry decided to stay and fight with the Order of The Phoenix.

_Remus! Remus! Remus!_

_Sirius are you here?_ Harry asked with his air elemental.

"Yes, as always."

"Can you contact Remus and tell him to open the links?" Harry asked.

"Can I use the simpler way?" Sirius asked

"Anyway you like." Harry replied.

after five minutes…

"Harry, it's open."

_Remus! What has possessed you to shut our link?_

_I'm sorry we were the speakers and we had to maintain concentration so as not to shame Hogwarts._

_Well, nevermind about that. Hogwarts is under attack!_

_Be right there in a few minutes._

THUMP!

The three defence teachers fell on the floor, Remus facing the floor. The link with the bracelets allowed them to apparate to each other even passing all the wards. Though, they didn't know that and would never notice out of the commotion.

"Hurry, the dementors have already surrounded the castle!"

Harry went to a tower with his three teachers.

DA commence attack.

"Juana, can you please floo the ministry and ask them to send a lot of aurors? Thanks. Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed. A great white stag, and a dog that looked like a grim went out of his wand. He did it again and again. Then there were two. Harry didn't think that they were Dementors. His mind told him that they were Baphomets. They were like minautors. Harry decided to experiment with his elementals. He used fire on the first and wind with water on the second. The first was fried and the other was frozen. He used earth to break the frozen one. They didn't notice that Elves were starting to appear. It helped the light side greatly.

"SO, Potter, you finally decided to hide on the back of an elemental." The OoTP went out and Harry and his companions were brought down by Harry's air elemental. Harry decided to delude Voldemort first with his vision of Harry hiding behind an elemental. "Well, to let you know Potter, I am a water elemental. Tidal Wave!"

"Fire Wall!"Harry and Ivy said both at the same time. It was enough to stop Voldemort's Tidal Wave. Though, Ivy noticed the decrease in the power of Harry's attacks. But she would forget that for a long long time due to all the commotion.

"OK, fine, so you've got air, water, fire and earth at your side. SO what? There's still that stupid Weasley," Voldemort taunted. Harry was clueless about it.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean, that traitrous dragon haven't told you yet? I'm impressed! Well, you see my minon, Goyle Jr. decided to grace me with his services. He left Weasley with me and I've been playing with him ever since! Plus, I have devastated the Elven World and you know what I found? The Fugue and the Siciliano and I have conveniently disposed of the Sicilliano. Oh and Harry, I have the elven royal family with me as hostages. Although, you can turn the tables. You give me two leaders of the light side for each person you want to free. Although, the king, the princess and Weasley will only be released if you give up yourself." Voldemort snapped his finger and someone started to play the Fugue. When the world was thrown in Darkness, Harry smirked and hummed the Siciliano. Voldemort looked surprised but managed to go back to his emotionless face after a few long seconds.

"That's useless. How about this, give me all of them and I would willingly give myself to you and you can snap my wand."

"No, I won't accept that. I want you, Dumbledore and Lupin," Voldemort replied. Voldemort, negotiating? Hell has frozen over. Harry thought. "I'll give you ten minutes of ceasefire to let you decide." Voldemort wants me badly. Harry thought as he walked toward the group of the elders of his Order and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Oh Harry, tell me you won't agree to their demands." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. If I submit to his demands I am sure that he'll stop this attack and just concentrate on me. I just went here to ask if Albus and Remus if they are going to come with me. Although, I don't want to."

"Harry, we're going to come," Said his Order proudly.

"No, I won't allow you. You're just students. You should have a normal life. My life wasn't normal and I wouldn't wish it on anybody. My life is already shattered, yours are just,"Harry paused as he searched for the right word, "…scratched. You can still live normally, well as normal as a wizard can be, don't follow my path. Besides, the rest of the school needs protecting." The Order nodded. Some followed his order out of respect, some did because of Harry's words and some followed because the rest followed. Harry was happy of his Order's submission to his request.

"Harry, we're going," Albus and Remus chorused.

"No, you're not. Albus, you're too old and significant, no offense meant, but the school needs you. Remus, you are the only family I have. I don't want you dead. You'll be my savior if I survive, I know it. You're the only one who'll stand by me in the end, I know. I don't want to lose you. Yes, I know that I'm selfish but please bear with me. I know that I will manage somehow." Harry explained. Albus opened his mouth but Harry stopped him with a "please? Think of it as a payback for all the birthdays and christmasses you've missed. It will be the ultimate present for me."

Albus sighed, "Alright." Remus looked at Albus as if he came from Mars. Albus just shook his head and this made remus sighed and submit to Harry's requests. "If that was your plan, why did you come back?" Remus muttered to no one and no one listened.

Little did Remus note that Harry had just slipped a letter in his pocket.

"No you are not going!" A voice came…What appeared was a woman as tall as Harry with long blond hair, green eyes and a crooked nose.

"Who are you?" Harry said warily.

"I am your grandmother and I forbid you to go to that Monster!"

"You don't have the right to decide for me. You've had sixteen years to get to me and order me around but you didn't come so sorry. I won't follow your orders."

"What you are doing will endanger the Elven Realm!" it was now obvious to Harry that she was the queen for her royal attire appeared. She was probably hiding it under an Imajica spell. He was still oblivious to the fact the the queen was his grandmother and that made him a prince.

"Your King and Princess is held hostage! Tell me how will it endanger your realm!"

"That's the point. We don't have our King and our Princess anymore and you're the only one who's left."

"Wrong, there is still you! I'm sorry but you can't change my mind. Why am I that important to your world anyway?" Harry retorted. Remus was watching in awe. It was the first time he saw Harry in a screaming verbal war.

"I'm the queen, you are my grandchild, you do the math!"

"… … … I'm an elf?" Harry said stupidly and the three people fell of their chairs and a teardrop appeared at the back of their head (like in animes).

"Duh… we've already established that! Try Again. I'm the queen, you're my grandchild; do the math!" The queen retorted.

"I'm your grandchild?" Harry once again answered stupidly. Remus decided to break the chain of stupidity from Harry and gave him the answer.

"Harry, she is your grandmother, she's the queen, that's why she's already old!" But once again the queen fell off her chair.

"Stop playing!"

"We're playing? What are we playing?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't you get it? You're my grandchild, I'm the queen, that makes you a prince!"

"Me? A prince?"

"Yes, but only because of your mother. You see, Lily was adopted by the Evans. Well, to make a long story short, we gave Lily to the Evans because we didn't want her to live in the chaos that resides in our realm. We came back for her but we were too late since she was already married. She forgave us but she wanted to stay here in the human realm. Needless to say, you are a half-blooded elven prince."

"Right," Harry said doubting whether all was true. "I'm going to save the King and the Princess now. Bye," Harry sped off not wanting to be stopped by the queen.

"Ugh. Are Potters really as stubborn as this?" the queen fumed.

"Yeah, they are," Remus replied.

Ten minutes was up…

"So have you decided?"

"Yes, I will submit myself to you and you will free the royals and Ron."

"I thought we had an agreement that to do that you need to sacrifice yourself, Dumb-old-Dork and the werewolf."

"Fine, no deal then. Incendio." With that Harry threw flame on a group of DEs. In truth, the fire wasn't caused by the Incendio Spell, it was made by Harry's elemental. Nonetheless, they all turned into ash.

"What are you doing, idiot child, that was my middle circle!" Voldemort screamed. He sent a whirlpool towards Harry.

"Whirlpool," Ivy said and the two whirlpool intwined and calmed. Voldemort's effort was thrown in the bin.

"Fine, you there free Weasley and the royals!" Voldemort fumed. The DE immediately did aas he was asked not wanting to risk a punishment from the angered master. Harry, on the other hand, bade goodbye and went to Voldemort.

"At last, sweet revenge. Wand!" Voldemort ordered. Harry reluctantly gave his wand. It was immediately snapped and burnt by Voldemort. Immediately, Harry felt a hole in his heart. He knew that this hole belonged to his wand. After this breaking of wand, Voldemort placed dozens of charms on Harry. First, Voldemort would know where Harry is anytime. The second broke any mind links he had with his colleagues and the third made chains wrap around Harry's whole body.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Venus said. The people fighting gaped at Ivy. Ivy you're stupid. Though, I want to come too, but Harry won't let me. Remus replied somewhat annoyed and disappointed. He really wanted to do what Ivy was doing but he was sure that if he got out alive, Harry would skewer him.

"Hmm… newcomer Latingham. Alright," Voldemort remarked. "You there, take her!" Harry looked at Venus as if she came from planet X. He made a face that says "what are you doing?" As master of reading, Venus got Harry's message. I'm going to die anyway, why not do it galantly? Remember what I am. Ivy replied through mindspeech. Harry made another face, "how did you do that?" Voldemort broke all your links, yes, we all felt that. Since, we aren't yet in a place warded against mindspeech, I can still talk to you. Besides, they broke yours, not mine. Voldemort closed in on Venus.

"Brave, aren't you. I wonder what your real purpose is," Voldemort taunted. Ivy gave him a blank face as if to tell, "I don't care. Figure it out yourself." Voldemort got angered by Ivy's blankness so he just performed the stuff he did on Harry.

"Where's your wand?" Voldemort ordered. Ivy gave it without much emotion. "Take her to the deepest and farthest cell in the fortress." Voldemort ordered then he went back to Harry. By now, all of the womenfolk of the "Light Forces" are crying, the men are trying their best to comfort the women. Why are they crying for me? It's like the things that are happening are plays shown in the biggest theater. Is this really my fate? AM I really destined to be just an actor?

The days that followed fell into a routine. They were thrown into their cells after the daily torture on Harry and Venus. They were always tired after the session, well, Harry was. Today was a lucky day because Harry managed not to fall unconscious after another session.

"Harry, do your scar hurt at the "throne room"?" Ivy asked.

"Amazingly, no. Perhaps Voldemort shut the link down to keep me from aticipating his moves. Venus, how come you're not as tired as I am when we go to those sessions?" Harry asked.

"Didn't I teach you the art? My gosh, I'm sorry Harry. Dig up on your mind about channeling. I channel it to another person. That person is usually any deatheater near me, as long as they're not the one doing spells on me. There's also the fact that when they curse me, I try not to think that it is painful. Take Cruciatus as an example. All unforgivables target the mind. Cruciatus dwells on the theory that a person can think what is painful and what is not. To some a bite of an ant may be painful but to some it may not. Cruciatus is like that, just don't think that it's painful. Think of it as ticklish or something."

"But how to do that?" Harry asked.

"You mastered Occlumency and Leglimency already. All you need to do is go to your center and think whatever you want."

"But how about Avada Kedavra? I thought it was all mind games? How do people die with it?"

"The soul has a mind of its own. That is why they say follow your heart, something like that. Now, The AK targets the soul. It deceives the soul and tells it that the body is dead and useless and therefore the soul leaves. Without the soul a body is like a shell. You already know that."

"So, you mean it's like a Dementor's kiss?"

"Somehow."

"Where does the soul go?"

"To anywhere. It can go to the plants, insects, etc. It is when they die properly that they finally go to heaven."

"And you know this because?"

"Duh! I already died once, remember? Well, technically, I'm dead." Ivy conceeded. There was an eerie lag of silence where all you could hear was the echoes of footsteps coming outside of Harry and iVy's cell. "Harry? How do you think you're power's faring?"

"It's ok. The many sleeps I fall into refreshes me and leaves me as powerful as I did before the sessions."

"I have a plan…"

Thirty nine- execution

"I have a plan…"

The next toture session, Voldemort was angrier than usual. The "light" managed to save Diagon Alley in time. It was then that Voldemort decided to pinpoint the culprit. Harry and Ivy were unusually thrown at the side.

"Lestrange, what happened at Diagon Alley? Why is it that you insolent minions failed to injure anyone? You weren't able to even harm one!" Voldemort raged.

"I'm sorry master but Dumbledore and his friends were already there when we arrived. They have immediately injured and captured some of us even before we managed to hit one of them." Lestrange stuttered.

"You will pay for your failure. CRUCIO MAXIMUS!" Immediately Lestrange convulsed, and Harry too. But Voldemort was far too involved with Lestrange to notice. If Crucio felt like you were being stabbed by hundred of knives, the maximus version felt like you were being split in two by hundreds of burning knives. Voldemort kept it for a few minutes. It was a miracle that Lestrange survived.

"I hope this will be the last Lestrange," Voldemort warned.

"Yes, master." Lestrange stuttered.

"Be thankful for if I was not in the mood today, I would've killed you."

"Yes, master." Lestrange stood up.

"And who told you that you can go to your place already? Crucio!"

"Dismissed! Go back to your place!"

"Goyle, bring me that Latingham!" Voldemort ordered. Harry and Ivy looked at each other, _This is unusual…_

"Harry, you should watch this. It would make things clearer for you. Join my side and we will have eternal power." Harry stuck out his tongue. "In your dreams!" Voldemort laughed evily, "Let's see if that is still your answer after I'm done with this stupid teacher of yours." Ivy started acting. First, she started to look afraid (A/n:I'd like to remind all of you that this is a PG story and not an R!). Voldemort was closing in on her. Harry too looked afraid; and Harry wasn't acting. Voldemort was about to grab Ivy in the neck when he realized that his hand passed through. Harry started his part. He started to attack DEs one by one. Ivy moved away from Voldemort and started stunning too. The DEs were sending a lot of dark curses towards them. Ivy was still in ghost form but she still could perform spells and everytime Harry got hit, she would do a counter for him. Soon, it came to a point where only Ivy, Harry and Voldemort and Lestrange were left. Lestrange manage to evade Harry's attack and now Harry was held by Lestrange. Harry could not escape the very strong arms of Lestrange that held him. He couldn't understand the strength that Lestrange displayed. Meanwhile, Voldemort applauded Ivy.

"I'm impressed, taking on my whole circle and you, Ms. Latingham, a ghost? With powers? I'm really impressed Ms. Vinea."

"How did you know?" Ivy asked calmly.

"Who else could it be? That face of yours, it reminds me of a certain Viny Vinea. I presume she's your mother? Besides, I do know my history, specially stuff about my grandfather," Voldemort said superiorly.

"Grandfather?"Harry asked while struggling from Lestrange. He gave up and instead he heated himself up. It was enough to loosen Lestrange's grip. Harry secretely bound him while Ivy was distracting Voldemort.

"Grindewald of course. Enough about my line. What do you say about joining my ranks, Ms. Vinea? I'd proudfully make you my second."

"Why be the second when you can be the first? Besides, I don't side with the force that I think will lose."

"The only side who will lose is that of which sided by that manipulative old fool." Voldie said.

"For once, I could agree with you, but only with the manipulative part," Harry casually said. Voldemort realized that Harry took care of Lestrange already. How? Voldemort did not know. "Do you mind sending all these stupid idiots to hogwarts?" Harry asked Ivy.

"And how do you think you're going to do that? I still have wards you know?" Voldemort sneered.

"Well, I'm going to ask you. Can you please lower down your wards? I promise that we won't attract Dumbledore's people." Harry pleaded like a four-year old asking for a trip to the fair.

"You think I'm going to give your demands must like that? You're going to have to beat me first." Harry looked at Ivy and Ivy nodded.

Harry closed his eyes and breathe deeply. In his eyes were burning flames of determination and hope for his freedom against his bitter destiny.

_Crucio!_ Voldemort started. Harry sidestepped it and countered with a stunning spell.

"I can't believe that until now, you still don't get the fact that I'm immune to that weak stunning spell of yours." _Crucio!"_

Harry accepted the curse full force but did not flinch not one bit. "And I can't believe that now, you still don't get the fact that that doesn't work on me! Ooh I forgot you don't know how to use spells other than the unforgivables." "I always settle for the best!" "Hmm… Considering your death eaters… do you really think that what your saying is a fact?" "Arrogant little brat! Take this! _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry dodged it, it passed through Ivy and hit a deatheater who was just standing up. Harry went to it quickly. Ivy continued fighting for him. The first thing he noticed was that he had blond hair. _My gosh it couldn't be._ Harry slowly removed the deatheater's mask. True to his assumptions, it was…

Fourty-final battle

_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry dodged it, it passed through Ivy and hit a deatheater who was just standing up. Harry went to it quickly. Ivy continued fighting for him. The first thing he noticed was that he had blond hair. _My gosh it couldn't be._ Harry slowly removed the deatheater's mask. True to his assumptions, it was… DRACO. Draco was on a spying mission for Dumbledore. He wasn't marked, but the Order's new spy snuck him in.

"NOOOOO. You've just killed my new friend!" Harry screamed. The wind circled around Harry. His eyes became more fierce and determined. He was like Storm from the muggle comic X-Men.

"Harry, control your emotions!" Ivy screamed. What came next was what Ivy feared, Harry lost of control. _Harry, can you hear me. Please, hear me. CALM DOWN!_ She thundered. Ivy saw Harry close his ears. _So it worked but how?_

To her surprise, Harry answered her. _The spells that Voldemort cast on us is only activated by the wards in this fortress. Fortunately, the 'torch' was one of the deatheaters we have stunned. Voldemort's flaw was that he gave his wards to someone lower than him. In the first place, he shouldn't have used the spell he used because it's too weak. I mean, it shuts off when the magical energy of the bearer is below half of what it is. Perhaps he thought that no one would ever suspect that he has weak wards and all that. He's really stupid._

_So who is it?_ Ivy asked.

_The blasted rat._ And Harry pointed the lifeless servant of the Dark Lord.

_I agree he's so foolish._ Ivy sent.

"Get ready to meet your doom! Avada Ke-" Harry started. _Harry, no. If you do that the backlash would be big and you'd be immediately converted into a Dark Lord just like Tom is or maybe die._

"Why'd you stop? Come on and fulfill my dreams. This body is too weak. I need a new one, yours in particular. Come on KILL ME!" Voldemort taunted.

"No!" Harry delved deep within the salvaged knowledge given by his ancestors. He started chanting,_"ZumbalebaleSarigamapadhanisa zumbalebaleSarigamapadhanisaANAK DAGAT zumbalebaleSarigamapadhanisa zumbalebaleSarigamapadhanisaANAK DAGAT"_ In a few minutes, a white crystal ball was found in his hands. It was good that Ivy was there to back Harry up. Ivy would defend Harry from Voldemort's constant attacks. Hary started again, "_ayreconstamenifelarenilesametiladerosaga ayreconstamenifelarenilesametiladerosaga." _Voldemort twitched as if his soul was being sucked out. Well, technically his soul was being sucked out but not in dementor terms. It was like a dark band of string was being sucked out of Voldemort. It went to the white orb that was now turning dark. It took Harry's restraint not to fall down on his knees by the great force of the power that was being transferred to the orb. He would not have had that kind of restraint if not for the training that Ivy put him through. The orb jerked upwards almost hitting the ceiling. Because of the tremendous effort Harry gave into the ball he wasn't able to catch it.

Thankfully, Ivy returned to normal mode and catched the orb. She looked at Tom Riddle Marvolo's body. He was smiling, unconscious, lifeless, Ivy did not know. Ivy looked at Harry who was grinning despite of the pain he went through. Ivy scanned Harry. He was still skinny but you could see some muscles here and there. It was the first time she actually examined Harry. She noticed a change in one feature though, his scar had gone missing. Although, that part of his forehead was bleeding.

"Harry, after this, I'll be gone. I have completed my task and like all 'ghost' I'll vanish. What is left for me to do, is to transport all 'inhabitants' of this castle to Hogwarts. That includes you. Nice teaching you, Harry."

"Don't leave me. You've been a friend, a mentor and a mother. Please don't leave."

"Harry, I have to. I have fulfilled my task. I have no reason to be here. Yes, you are reason enough but they just won't allow it. Besides, me being able to take form of a ghost is a sign that I have to leave soon. Look at me, I'm already a ghost. I cannot go back to my solid form again. Yes, I can perform my last task but I cannot do other things other than that. Don't worry you can still see me when you're in Merlin's world. Bloody Merliln, we really have to get a name for that uh… world."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I'd probably even ask Merlin to call you to that uh world."

"Thank you for everything."

"Thanks for the time."

"No, I should thank you."

"Bye Harry."

"No, it's farewell and not goodbye. Farewell."

"Oh, and Juana too was like me so don't expect her at Hogwarts. Farewell, young one. I just hope that they'd recognize you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Over the torture sessions your face became hard and you have no more scar. Even though you've turned scrawny again you're still muscular. It's a good thing that you have your mother's eyes. Otherwise, I doubt they'd recognize you."

"I just wish they'd recognize me too." With that, Ivy gave the orb and Harry placed it on his pocket. With a flash of light all inhabitants were transported to Hogwarts.

A/N: Credits and kudos to 3-Ptolemy and 2-Edison batch 06 of our school for the orb chant. Hehe… Anak Dagat means Child of the sea.

* * *

Fourty-one-healing

"Harry is that you?" Remus asked cautiously. Snape performed a spell that blocked all the view from the inside to the outside. The two men walked, avoiding the DEs the lay on the floor, to Harry.

"Harry." Remus placed comforting arms around Harry. "Where's McLatingham?" Snape asked. The tone of his voice was unusual. For once, Harry noted a note of compassion on Snape's voice.

"She's gone. She returned to Merlin. She was a ghost, a powerful one." Harry fell unconscious but before that he managed to say one word "Le-tter."

Remus looked through the bodies and saw a smiling face of the wizard feared by all. Remus carried it beside Harry and took out his portkey.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked like Remus came from a planet yet unknown.

The contents of the letter was still fresh in Remus' mind.

**Flashback**

Snape and Remus was in one room alone for a change.

"Have you read it?" Snape asked coldly.

"Read what?" Remus asked.

"You mean you did not feel it?" Snape asked still not showing his emotions.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you have been using the same cloak for two months worrying sick about the idiot boy and did not feel the letter?" Snape sneered a bit annoyed by Remus' Constant unvigilance. Remus quickly searched his pockets for any letter. True enough, there was one addressed to him and one addressed to Snape.

"Tell me, how did you know?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm from a noble family who train their children to fight, even darkly. A part of that training taught me too look out for drops, brush passes, stuff bulging in pockets and the likes. Somewhat like a spy," Snape admitted.

"Here, Harry has something for you," Remus gave Snape's letter and read his own.

_Remus, _

_By the time you're reading this, I am probably dead or in the hands of Voldemort. It is good that Snape saw that pass. I doubt that you'd find this without his help. Am I right? Well, tell me when I get back. Or maybe I should say if. Anyway, here are my instructions. I'd probably be returned to Hogwarts, dead or alive. Dead, because Voldemort would probably wants to make a statement. Alive, because I want to live one. No matter what happens, I want a simple burial with only you, Sev, and Ivy(if she's still there) in the funeral. Look at me, talking about dying. If I live, bring me to my safe house, enclosed is a portkey activated by the three codenames of the great pranksters of Hogwarts. If I come back with a live but unconscious Voldemort, it means that somehow I let him live. It means that I saw or brought out good in him. If this happens, leave me alone and transport Tom to my safe house. Even though, he looks dead, chances are, he's not. I'll explain someday if I'm still here. No matter what, live on for me and please make sure that I don't get a grand celebration whatsoever. Please provide Tom with everything he needs. I'm sorry if I had to make you his babysitter. I just know that I'll be too busy sleeping in the hospital wing or maybe waiting at the stairs to heaven. Thank you for everything. I know that this is a crazy idea but you'll just have to trust me on this one._

_Thanking you for everything, _

_Harry Potter_

Snape's letter:

_Professor,_

_I know that you'd just trash this because the one who wrote it was the boy-whose-father-you-hate but please read on. Please tell Remus not to tell anything to Dumbledore. I don't like his intrusion. Please help him. There are tasks that I doubt he could do alone. One task is to get money from my account. I know he wouldn't do that but I want him to. I want him to get money se he could support himself and a new friend if all goes well. Professor, you're welcome to get money too. Perhaps you could find another job if you want. I know for one that you just keep that Potions post because of your gratitude to Dumbledore. I want you to live your life. Brighten out. That is, unless Voldie is not yet defeated in one way or another. Promise, I'll rid of him or I'll die trying. It's time for me to fulfill my destiny. Please take care of Remus. Please, please, please. I know that I have no right to ask anything from you but please? Will you? Please forgive me for intruding your pensieve. I can very much relate to you. Believe me, I do. The Dursleys could do that to you. Professor, thank you for everything. Even the times you would discriminate me and all that. Thank you very much. _

_Thanking you for everything and wishing that you could forgive me,_

_Harry Potter_

p.s.

_Thanks for pointing out to Remus that he has a letter (-) I also hope that you and Remus start a truce and become friends._

A loud thunder was heard and a bright flash of light was seen. The Order of Phoenix appeared in the Great Hall out of nowhere. Some went out and looked for stragglers. Two members, however, defied orders and went out. There they saw a man with unruly black hair crying aimlessly.

**End of Flashback**

"Harry asked me to do this. Want to come?" Remus asked politely.

"If not to keep you from doing something stupid. Wait," Snape said, still with his Slytherin tone. Snape took out the charms on the windows. Snape held onto Harry's hand and Remus' portkey which happened to be Harry's broken watch. Remus took hold of Tom and they all were apparated to Harry's "safe house." Harry's safe house turned out to be Ivy's greenhouse.

Remus brought Tom while Severus brought Harry and Draco. He accidentally held on to another body which happened to be Draco. They went to the living room and laid the three bodies on separate couches. That was when Remus noticed another letter.

**Hi Remus!**

_Please call Letifea. She's my healer slash house elf. Please make yourself comfortable and thanks again._

_**HP**_

"Letifea?" Remus asked dumbfoundedly, _that's an odd name for a house-elf._

"You called Master?"

"Master? I'm not your master," Remus said.

"Only my master calls me Letifea so you are my master," Letifea explained.

"Oh-Kay. Uh, could you please heal these three men? Please."

"As you wish my master." And Letifea did her work. Remus and Snape talked for some time and The Dursleys got into the conversation.

"Lupin, what's up with the Dursleys?" Snape asked. He saw Lupin's face change from despair into hate.

"They are stupid fools who made Harry into their personal house-elf."

"Potter, a house-elf? You're kidding."

"Nope. I thought you knew about that? I mean, you did have those Occlumency lessons with him didn't you?"

"After the pensieve accident I obliviated myself to erase what I saw in Harry's mind."

"How noble of you. I think we should rest, Goodnight Severus," Remus said and left without another word. He knew that Snape had a lot of things to think about.

A few days after, Remus and Severus was eating breakfast. They were surprised when an owl came.

"Daily Prophet? Letifea, did Harry arrange for this?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Master. I has been compiling them awaiting for Master Harry's return."

"Thank you very much Letifea," Remus said in conclusion.

"Call when you need me," and Letifea left with a pop. The headline made Remus' jaw drop several meters.

Hogwarts' Potions and Defense Against Dark Arts Professor team up, kidnaps Boy-who-lived-again 

"What the heck?" Remus muttered. Snape heard it and grabbed the newspaper. He too was surprised with the headlines.

"There goes my plan to return," Snape said. They heard a grumble from the living room. They went to the living room leaving the newspaper forgotten.

"Harry, how are you?" Remus asked.

"Sore. Thanks guys. Has he woken?" Harry asked.

"Which one?" Snape asked in his not-so-slytherin voice. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Which one, Draco or Tom?" Snape reiterated. Harry looked confused as if he was remembering something.

"Draco? Stop playing with me. He's dead!" Harry screamed, his anger rising.

"He's not. Letifea checked him," Remus said calmly putting a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I saw-I saw-"

"It doesn't matter what you saw. What is important is that he is alive. Why? Don't you want him to be?" Snape said.

"Of course, I want him to live. Can I see him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later," Remus said.

"Please, can I see him?" Harry pleaded. There was a pregnant pause and Remus sighed.

"Oh alright." Remus and Snape helped Harry walk to Draco's couch. Harry first checked his pulse. True enough, there was a steady beating pulsating in Draco's veins. This relieved Harry.

"See, I told you," Remus said playfully.

"Guys thanks for everything. You can leave me now. You can live your lives now," Harry said courageously but somewhat sad. An awkward silence fell on them. It was then that Snape decided to break the ice.

"Potter, we can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Harry asked.

"Well, we just found out that we are now fugitives on the run," Remus said awkwardly.

"For what?"

"For alledgedly kidnapping you," Snape sarcastically remarked.

"You kidnapping me? Where the heck did they get that?" Harry laughed. "Come with me," Harry added.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"We're going to tell them that I won't be back for a long long time."

"And how are we going to do that?" Snape sneered.

"You're going to kill me dimwit," Harry said as if it was obvious. Snape and Remus raised their eyebrows. Harry laughed again.

"Cool down, man. Honestly. Don't worry, you're just going to hand me to them and I'll say that you kidnapped me."

"Harry," Remus warned.

"Hmph, where's your sense of rumor? We're just going to Rogwarts ro prove trat rou ruys rid rot ridnap me. rhen I transform, Rold on ro ry rail ok?"

"Stop speaking like that!" Snape demanded.

"Are You sure that that's a good idea?" Remus muttered but Harry transformed into a phoenix, nonetheless.

It was because of Ivy that he learnt how to transform and it was also because of her that he knew that he was a multimagus.

"You're a phoenix?" Remus asked.

"Gee Lupin, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Snape, as always, sarcastically remarked.

* * *

fourty-three- last laughs

At hogwarts… there were a lot of reporters. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Well, actually he was overseas for several conventions . McGonagall was actually exhauseted of the pressure put upon her. She was a spokesperson for Hogwarts, the Acting Headmistress. On top of that, she was still the Transfiguration teacher besides being the DADA teacher _and _one of the substitute Potions teachers. Well, Harry, Remus and Snape found the situation to be rather annoying. Harry flew through Remus' office and transformed back, leaving the two Professors sprawled on the floor. Remus and Snape scowled at Harry.

"Now, now, Professors, revenge is sweet. That's for turning me pink, Lupin; for taunting Gryffins, Snape."

"Now, now, Potter, let's not be childish," Snape sneered.

"Childish? I'm not the one who fought my classmates for fifteen years."

"Oh, that hit a nerve!" Remus remarked.

"Come let's take the world out of the headmistress' shoulder." Snape and Remus raised their eyebrows.

"Didn't you know? Albus will be overseas for a period of time and well, McGonagall took his place and because you guys are not in the position to teach DADA and Potions, and because she cannot find anyone to be your substitute, she took it upon herself to continue your lessons."

"Why is it that the Dark Lord is already defeated yet everything seems to be abnormal; like you didn't defeat him or something?" Remus asked to himself, not noticing that he asked it aloud.

"They haven't found his body remember? Enough of that, let's barge in the Great Hall. Hey wait, when you go in…"

Harry alongside Remus and Snape barged through the door. They were holding Harry as if they really had kidnapped him. They released him when they reached a point few meters away from the Staff Table and the Griffin table. Harry walked as if nothing happened and Remus and Snape walked to their seats as they normally do everyday. Remus walking calmly and Snape walking rapidly, sneering as he did. That was what they planned, walk as if nothing happened. The Great Hall was quiet as they walked. It was as if Harry was going to be brought in for execution. Their faces too were… appropriate. They were gloomy and looked at Harry with pity. Like he died or something. Harry looked at Remus and he saw his shoulders moving. It was a sign that he can't hold it anymore. Snape, still looked like their greasy Potions professor. Harry was trying to look sad.

_Oh allright Remus. I give up. Let's laugh now._ And the hall was filled with the laughs of their DADA professor and the boy-who-was-deemed-kidnapped. Snape soon followed after. The hall was stunned. It was the first time they saw their potions professor laugh. _Let's make a run for it!_ Harry screamed excitedly causing Remus to react. "Ouch!" He said aloud.

"Something bit you?" Snape sneered.

"No, someone screamed at me. I'll explain later. Come let's run." Remus and Snape stood up and sped off, Harry wasn't far behind either.

"Thank you Harry," Snape said out of nowhere. Remus was stunned and Harry did his best not to show surprise.

"For what? You don't have to thank me for anything."

"For tolerating me and for giving me the chance to laugh again. The dark cloak that enveloped me is now gone, now that the Dark Mark is subdued and because Voldemort's not here anymore."

"You're most welcome. Thank you too for taking care of Remus. Let's go out and settle this once and for all." They stepped out and, as expected, the press people swarmed to them. Harry just raised his hand and, surprisingly, they were met with silence.

"I was kidnapped," Harry started, earning gasps from the reporters, and continued, "by no one. I'm entirely free and I chose to go away after I defeated the Dark Lord. So please, stop spreading the rumors about these two guys kidnapping me."

"Uh… who are you?" One reporter bravely asked.

"I'm Harry James Potter of course," Harry said.

"How do we know that you are, I mean if you really are Potter…"

"I understand but I believe that Patroni are unique to every person. Expecto Patronum!" and a great silver stag appeared. There was an awkward silence until one Rita Skeeter mustered the strength to talk.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think about Voldemort being capture." Harry was confused, captured?

"What do you mean captured?" Harry asked. Reporters started whispering at Harry's question. It took one brave reporter as Barry Wisten to speak up to Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Voldemort was seen lurking around Lente Ave just moments ago. Aurors saw him and captured him along with Mr. Draco Malfoy." _What? He's so stupid!_

"In that case, I have to go."

"Mr. Potter, their trial starts in five minutes and it's going to last for just ten minutes seeing as no one took the liberty to stand as their 'lawyers'."

Shit! 

_Language Harry,_ Remus muttered. _Maybe it will be a good idea to give one bracelet to Snape. Anyways, let's go._

Remus ran to his office with Snape and Harry following him. Once they were at Remus office, Harry turned into a phoenix and transported the three of them to the Ministry, through fire-apparition. They arrived at the courtroom and all eyes were on them. Harry left the two professors and went outside and transformed back into a human. He barged in the door as he was running. Remus maintained the act.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the castle."

"No, I'm going to stay here for this is my battle."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm staying here whether you like it or not," Harry acted. They had plans to continue until the end of the day, though, the judge, I mean the Wizengamot (with Dumbledore and Fudge), stopped them.

"I'm afraid I would have to throw you out if you continue that."

"Sorry.Anyway, I volunteer to be Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle's attorney," Harry said without thinking. Fudge laughed, as did the prosecution who consisted of Umbrdige, and a not-so-known wizard whose name is not important.

"You, will defend this people? How ironic, the boy-who-lived-and-save-the-wizarding-world wants to defend you-know-who," Fudge sneered.

"You know, if you so much pride yourself with Voldemort being defeated then why are you still calling him you-know-who? Besides, I would like to remind you that he is gone, no thanks to you, and what we have here is Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry sneered in the same manner trying to challenge Fudge.

"Guards, capture this man, for treason." The Aurors looked at each other, after all, this 'traitor' saved all of them. "Well? What are you waiting for!" Fudge retorted. The Aurors just went to Potter and tried to arrest him.

"We're sorry Mr. Potter." One of them spoke.

"I understand but I'm sorry too," Harry said mysteriously and with that he stunned all of them even without his wand. He closed in on Fudge and Fudge was cowering like a chicken.

"Go on, fight me! Why don't you fight me? You were always a chicken. If I did not read the records of the animagi, I would've thought that you are a chicken animagus. I can't fathom how you became the minister. I don't know how the Ministry works. If it is through votation then I would have to say that the Wizarding world is stupid. Imagine, a chicken for a Minister," Harry laughed, but not a happy one, somewhat an insulting one. With that he went to the defense table, left the orb on the table, grabbed Draco and Tom and went to Remus and Snape and held them. To the surprise of everyone, Harry transported the five of them to his house.

Harry was panting very hard. There was an eerie silence.

* * *

back at home..

"What did you do? What on earth possesed you two to go out of this house? You should've waited for me!" Harry scolded.

"We're sorry! Will you please stop ranting, you're already panting. You see, it's like this. We were left alone right? Tom wants to see the outside world. Remember, you don't want to be cooped up too." Draco defended.

"But this is different!" Harry reasoned.

"How is different?" Malfoy asked forcefully.

"Because what you're doing is dangerous!"

"You don't have to shout, I'm not deaf. Besides, most of the things you did were dangerous," Malfoy countered. Harry sighed and ran to his room with Remus on his tail. Severus remained to talk to Draco and Voldemort.

Remus saw Harry fighting a ghost Harry. They were duellling with swords. Remus was too amazed to say anything. After an hour of clashing swords, Harry stopped and Remus clapped.

"Remus?"

"I'm sorry for intruding. Harry, are you ok now?" Remus asked motherly.

"Yes, the work helped. I just remembered something, can you go to Diagon Alley and withdraw move all my money to a new account under the name Lex Evans?"

"Sure thing, how can I go there?" Remus asked.

"The wards know you very well now and I know that they will let you pass."

"Bye, Harry."

"Thanks Remus." With that, Remus disapparated and Harry went down to talk with Draco.

"Sorry Draco. It was not my place," Harry whispered as he entered. He was sure that Draco heard it. Draco looked at Harry and accepted his apology. Harry concentrated and within half an hour, he had four bracelets. They were silver and there was a raven, a snake, a lunatic and a Phoenix. He gave one each to Draco, Severus and Tom.

"What's this?" Severus sneered.

"It's a device to let the others know how you are faring. You can also mindspeak to each other with that."

With that, the four parted and went their own ways. Snape went to the potionery, Harry to the library and Tom and Draco to the garden. They lived happily ever after… well for the meantime, that is.

THE END!!

A/n: I know that I've been gone for a really long time (cough more than a year cough) and I apologize. My story sat on my computer for about a year already. I just don't have the patience to upload it… sorry!!! This is also raw… and it's also the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I have plans for a sequel but I'm currently stuck at a chapter… besides, the sequel is kinda a rant… it's how I want Draco, Sev, Tom, Remus and Harry to live in the future.. kinda like an epilogue.. except.. novel-length.. hehe.. anyway, if I finish it.. I'll post it (one shot? Probably a bad idea) I won't be mean and post a 'teaser'.

I know there are lots of holes (like why I made Harry a vampire..) it can all be answered in the sequel.. whose basic plot is as follows

Harry is fed up of discrimination in the wizarding world… he establishes a school for wizards, witches, and 'creatures' like VAMPIRES, werewolves etc.. not a teaser.. is it? I hope not.. I apologize if it is… sorry..

In any case.. if you have questions.. don't hesistate to ask.. I'll try to answer them.


End file.
